Pokemon X&Y Heroes Will Rise
by connor1126
Summary: Pokemon X&Y Heroes will rise This is a sequel to Pokemon X&Y A Hero's Way that I started in march but this is going to be awesome. In this new book its up to Ash and Sarah to become Pokemon trainers to battle their friends and rivals around Kalos to face evil villains on their journey. Ash and Sarah are now 14 years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Journey.**

 **Pokemon X &Y Hero's will rise**

 **This is a sequel to Pokemon X &Y A Hero's Way that I started in march but this is going to be awesome.**

 **In this new book its up to Ash and Sarah to become Pokemon trainers to battle their friends and rivals around Kalos to face evil villains on their journey.**

 **Ash and Sarah are now 14 years old.**

13 years later

In Vaniville town where everything was growing to be a big town, many flowers were blooming, some wild Fletchlings were chirping happily among the trees, a house where Calem and Serena live with their children.

Inside the house their were two children because they turned 14 years old on their birthday last night that they wished for to become heroes to defend everyone.

Somewhere in one room was a girl who was sleeping quietly she had honey blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders, blue eyes, wearing a flannel pajama shirt with blue pajama pants with snoopy on it.

Next stop was a boys room who's also sleeping like always because he had brown hair, and blue eyes too like his fathers, he wore a charlie brown Pj shirt, and green pants too.

Their names are Ash and Sarah quest to become heroes to defend the Kalos region just like Calem did along time ago that defeated Team Flare.

Downstairs Serena was in the kitchen making breakfast for the kids till they came down smelling the delicious food of her mothers cooking when she gave them a big hug. "Good morning children how was your sleep?" she smiled.

"Awesome mom todays our big day to travel across the region so we can become the most powerful trainers in the world" Ash said sitting at the table with her sister.

"Try to relax we still have plenty of time to eat, get dressed, meet our friends in Aquacorde town to get our Pokemon" Sarah said taking a bite out of her bacon.

Then all of sudden Calem came down feeling excited as ever to see their beloved children getting ready for their first journey today. "You kids are glad to be happy, your mother and I traveled together in this region to win a lot of battles" he said rubbing their hairs.

Serena chuckled giving him a plate of chocolate pancakes with toast and eggs for being a funny person in her life. "Now I need to ask you one thing before the two of you get dressed" Serena said.

Ash and Sarah both listened to their mother.

"Once you get to Aquacorde town theres a letter from Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City that I need to look at but I hope he doesn't writes any love letters for us" she said feeling uneasy about it.

Sarah smiled "No problem mom i'll take care of that today" she said by looking at Ash nodding with that plan. Soon the kids were done eating and they headed upstairs to change up.

In Ash's room he was about to put his clothes until he looked into a mirror he was wearing a red short-sleeved jacket with light gray jeans, blue shoes, and wearing black hat with a symbol on it.

"There everything is perfect" he said.

Sarah was about done with her new clothes that she really loved so much she was wearing a long red sleeved shirt that is being covered with a purple maroon jacket, light brown shorts with medium purple boots. 'I look so beautiful' she thought hearing their mother calling upstairs for them.

When Ash and Sarah came down stairs their father gave them trainer bags to put a bunch of stuff in it like Pokeballs, medicines, TM moves, key items, and berries to go with it.

"Thanks daddy your the best!" Sarah said excitedly until they heard the doorbell rang knowing its their friends. "By mom and dad we'll see you this afternoon and thanks for giving us our lunch bags" Ash said waving goodbye to them.

"Bye kids good luck today and don't forget to bring that letter for your mom" Calem said.

When Ash and Sarah got outside they met their friends waiting at the gate for them, their names

are Travis and Lucy. Travis had short orange hair just like his fathers big orange hair, and Lucy's hair was brown that was turned into pig tails like Shauna's hair.

"Hey you two what took you so long? we've been waiting out here for like a half hour" Lucy said twirling around in circles. "Sorry Lucy it takes us like 40 minutes to get up in the morning whenever the sun is pointing at my window" she said.

"Yeah just like my dad, he always wakes me up around 6:30 in the morning to practice my flute lessons, its really not my type of thing to do" Travis said holding his camera.

"Alright guys lets go we gotta get our Pokemon in Aquacorde town to receive a letter from Augustine" Ash said walking up to the gate until it opened by itself to lead a path to the road.

Lucy, Travis, and Sarah followed Ash to Aquacorde town to meet up another friend of theirs who was sitting at the cafe.

"Guys whats up I've been waiting for you" Drew said as they sat with him about the plan for the journey.

"So anything you wanna tell me?" Travis asked.

"Mom told us about it when we got up to eat our breakfast this morning" Ash said.

"Dad told us yesterday, he thinks its great that our dreams is to become heroes of Kalos." Sarah

said.

The five of them talked for a bit about the journey afterwards it was time for Drew to give them a present.

"Do you know about Professor Sycamore?" Drew asked.

"Of course my dad met him once when he traveled around in Kalos" Ash said.

Soon Drew took out a case with that had three Poke Balls in it. One contained Chespin, Froakie, and Fennekin all of them were fire, grass, and water but it was hard to choose which one is the best.

Ash decided to look through the Poke Balls for a little bit until he recognized the starters, he want to pick a water type Pokemon name Froakie to he wanted to have it.

"I'll take Froakie because he's the best of all" Ash said.

Soon Ash brought out his Froakie to give a one more look at it so he decided to have it. "This is Froakie will be great for me thanks Drew" ash said.

Drew nodded and it was Sarah's turned to pick her Favorite Pokemon to choose. "Okay let me see if theres a good Pokemon to pick" she said looking at two poke-balls.

Sarah found a perfect Pokemon that she will really love is Fennekin a lovable fire type with cute eyes that are red with cute little fur. "Okay I picked Fennekin because its the most cutest animal of all ages!" Sarah jumped with joy.

The last Pokemon was Chespin so Lucy wanna to have it to be her best friend at all times so Drew put away the case in his backpack until he had a idea in his head.

"Now that you three accepted them do you wanna nickname them?" he asked as Sarah and Ash didn't wanna do that so Lucy gave Chespin a new name called Spike.

"I also forgot to give you these devices early when you came here" Drew said searching some special items in his bag. He took out four Pokedexes for them. "These are Pokedexes, its a device to record any Pokemon that you catch"

"I'll be the first to fill in the Pokedex before all of you do" Sarah said smiling nicely at her friends.

Around lunch time Ash and his friends took out their lunch to share it with their Pokemon knowing its going to be fun for them on the journey. Lucy was holding Chespin's hands to make him dance.

"Boy I can't wait to show my parents about this" Ash said.

Froakie jumped onto Ash's shoulder to play with him because they already started to become friends before the journey starts.

"I believe a new journey has already begun for us" Ash said staring at the blue sky dreaming out becoming strong with her sister.

Sarah played with her Fennekin because its a female so she got a tiny stick for her to eat. Soon she stared into the distance of Kalos with the wind blowing against her hair.

'One day i'm gonna become strong to master the Mega Evolutions just like my daddy did once' she thought feeling Fennekin licking her face while everyone enjoyed having fun.

 **A new life as begun for our heroes will Ash and Sarah get started on their journey soon as they delivered the letter, you'll find out next time on Pokemon X &Y Hero's will rise.**

 **See you after like after Thanksgiving bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Farewell Mom and Dad**

 **Authors note: I decided to change up Ash and Sarah's clothes because it was my mistake of doing it so i'm upgrading it.**

 **Ash. He wears a red and white hat, black t-shirt with a blue short sleeved jacket, darker blue jeans, and even red high top sneakers.**

 **Sarah. She wears a red t-shirt with a purple maroon jacket with white sleeves, light brown shorts, purple open-toed boots, wearing a watch on her left wrist.**

After everyone had their lunch, they decided to hang out for the next few hours so they bought a few supplies like potions for their journey including learning new moves of their Pokemon. Then Travis remembered that there was something to give Ash.

"Ash this a letter from Professor Sycamore that will enable your parents to go on your journey, show it to them i'm pretty sure they'll love it" Travis said.

"I will give it to them, this journey will be great" Ash said.

"Daddy promised me that I will become a Kalos queen to master Mega evolution in Kalos" Sarah said.

"Mom told me that she and dad are gonna be at Aunt Cecilia's house, but its already like 2 PM now we should get going" Ash said.

"Travis and I are gonna look for more Pokemon in Santalune forest so we'll be waiting for you there" Drew said heading off with Travis.

Ash put the letter in his pocket and began to make his way out of Aquacorde town with Sarah. She wanted to get back to the house but unfortunately she didn't make it out when Ash ran right towards her.

"Say Sarah how about we have a Pokemon battle to demonstrate our power!" he said.

"A Pokemon battle with you?" Sarah asked.

"Of course it will be awesome" Ash said.

"I'm not sure I can do this but it might feel crazy to battle with you" She said making a sly smile when she said. "But i'm ready to do this i'll be your opponent for this battle" Sarah said.

"Thats the spirit now lets do this" he said giving a pose with a Poke ball in his hand as her sister did the same thing.

Ash and Sarah brought out their Pokemon in the rings feeling they will win this battle at the end. "Fennekin use tackle on Froakie" Sarah said.

Fennekin used tackle on Froakie but it missed on him.

"Alright Froakie use bubble at full power!" Ash yelled.

Froakie unleashed a powerful bubble out of his mouth hitting Fennekin's body lowering its defense power.

"Fennekin get up and use tackle again" Sarah said seeing Fennekin using her move on Froakie causing to lose speed.

Ash's Froakie was losing more speed due to Fennekin's attack but he won't give up on this battle. "Lets not give up Froakie use pound very hard!" he said.

Froakie used pound on Fennekin causing it to give extra damage on her body then Sarah used to Fennekin to unleash ember to burn Froakie's body.

"Looks like this battle is going to be great Ash but i'm not gonna give up to the very end" Sarah said enjoying her battle with Ash.

"Time to finish this battle so we can win for our parents" Ash said letting Froakie using his last move against Fennekin.

Soon Froakie and Fennekin clashed each other by using their moves like Ember and Bubble until the smoke covered the field not knowing who's the winner.

When the smoke cleared Fennekin was defeated by Froakie so Sarah put Fennekin back into her Poke-ball giving some prize money to Ash.

"Thanks Ash but next time I will get stronger to beat you so my dad will be very excited about it" Sarah said doing the same pose to her brother again.

Lucy approached to Ash and Sarah jumping for victory.

"Congratulations the two of you i'm so proud of you" Lucy said.

"Let me heal your Pokemon" Lucy said.

Lucy healed Ash's Froakie then she healed Sarah's Fennekin. She explained to both of them that Pokemon battles were supposed to be fun by winning a lot of money. But Lucy had plans to go on her journey too.

"I better catch up to Drew and Travis in Santalune forest, say hi to your parents for me" Lucy said smiling at them.

Lucy ran into the north of the forest.

"Lets go home sis" Ash said.

Ash and Sarah went back to Vaniville town. Sarah had to do a few things when she came inside. She had to clean her room, brushed her honey blonde hair, put on blue eyeliner, sprayed some perfume on her body to smell good, and then she put a family photo in her bag.

After Sarah was done cleaning her room she will remember the good times playing in her room as a child with her father playing outside. Soon she came downstairs seeing her brother waiting until they went to Aunt Cecilia's to see their parents.

"Monsieur Pierre and Madame Cecilia Leroux, its nice to see you on this soufflant Jour, heres this letter that Ash wants to give it to you" Sarah said.

"This is from Professor Sycamore in Lumiose City" Ash said.

Ash handed the letter to mom and dad when they read it.

"its wonderful that my grandchildren are setting for their journey" Aunt Cecilia said.

"Feels like yesterday when Calem went on his journey with Serena when they were in love with each other for a long time" Pierre said rubbing Calem's hair.

Everyone laughed together.

"We will be very happy to let you two take this journey of ours" Serena said taking a look at Ash's Poke-ball. "And you got a nice Pokemon."

"Its Froakie he's my favorite friend" Ash said.

"I'm so proud of you Ash!" Calem said. "That reminds me in the Kalos region there might be dangerous foes that you'll be facing just like when I fought Team Flare along time ago, try your best to look out for them with Sarah it might be scary for all of you" Calem said.

"Don't worry about it my Pokemon will toughen themselves up to beat them all into the ground with Sarah besides me" Ash said.

"Daddy when i'm gone make sure to keep my room very clean so no any wild Pokemon messing it up for me" Sarah said.

"Have no worries dear maybe Pierre will clean your room when your away but he's a little jokester around certain people" Aunt Cecilia said giving a town map to Ash that he'll keep. "This town map will guide your way around the region."

"Gracias Aunt Cecilia" Ash said.

"And by the way there's a Pokemon center on route 4 outside of Santalune forest, it has a red color on top it" Calem said.

"Does nurse joy know that we'll be sleeping over there?" Sarah asked.

"I called her that she will be very happy to give you shelter instead of sleeping outside in the wilderness, try not to get tics on your body" Serena said.

"And remember this we will always love you no matter what we think about you" Calem said.

Sarah's eyes brightened up with sparkles.

"So I guess this is goodbye for the time being, I just want to tell you this, Mom you've been a great mother to me for a long time and I will always love you no matter what" Sarah said smiling at her mother then she went up to her father.

"Daddy promise me you will love me forever until the very end, no matter what the road takes us I will make new friends as rivals to win against every trainers, I will always love you daddy" Sarah said.

"I love you too Sarah, good luck with your journey!" Calem said.

"Me too i'm gonna miss all of you when we come back home" Ash said giving hugs to his parents.

"We'll make a strawberry cake by the time you two come back on your journey, don't forget to bring some new friends after you beat all the gym leaders" Uncle Pierre said.

Calem and Serena hugged their children once more till they went outside near the gate to Aquacorde town.

"Goodbye mom and dad we'll come back as soon I promise you that!" Sarah yelled waving goodbye to them.

"Be safe on your journey with Ash hope he gets along with everyone else" Serena said smiling at her children when she was kissed on the cheek by Calem.

Calem remembered that he went on his journey with Serena by the time they were in love, when he lifted his wife carrying her back to the house.

Ash and Sarah started to walk past by Aquacorde town seeing the bridge thats close to Santalune forest on Route 1 where Travis, Drew, and Lucy are at right now.

"Hey how about I beat you all the way the Santalune forest entrance to catch some Pokemon!" Ash yelled doing a head start with Sarah.

"WHAT?!, thats not fair how about I catch some Pokemon before you" Sarah yelled running across the bridge with Ash heading to Route 1 where the grass is at.

Sarah was running so fast that she ran into the grass when a wild Pidgey appeared so she sent out Fennekin while his brother was battling a Fletchling.

Fennekin used tackle on Pidgey very hard lowering its HP level.

"Now its time to use my Poke-ball" Sarah said.

Sarah threw one Poke-ball at the wild Pidgey by catching it, the ball shook a few times and then it stopped. Pidgey was caught.

"Awesome Pidgey is on my team for now, but he's so cute" Sarah said liking her new partner.

Soon Ash threw a Poke-ball at Fletchling so it became his new partner.

"These Poke-balls will be ours until we catch a dozen of them in Kalos, but anyway lets catch a few more then we'll meet up with the others" Ash said.

Ash and Sarah caught some Pokemon in the area till they were done so they went inside of Santalune forest.

 **This journey will be great for our heroes, Ash and Sarah will complete their quest to become strong, make new rivals in Kalos. Stay tuned everyone.**

 **Author's note: Sarah and Ash took language classes like French, Korean, Japanese, German, Spanish too.**

 **Have a great Thanksgiving i'll be back in December.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Santalune Forest**

 **How did everyone enjoyed their thanksgiving I did it was awesome but i'm back working on my story enjoy.**

Ash and Sarah arrived in Santalune Forest where its very quiet when Calem went on his journey with Serena once. The forest had changed a bit over the years.

Some of the trees were bare due to the fire along time ago, leaves dancing into the wind, flying types were looking for food until Lucy jumped out of nowhere scaring Sarah.

"Welcome you two, can't believe you saw these trees were burnt very bad but i'll stay with you so I can heal your Pokemon" Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy we'll catch more Pokemon to train them up" Sarah said.

"That's right we should catch up to Drew and Travis" Ash said.

Ash, Sarah, and Lucy walked along the path together however for Ash he wanted to try out the tall grass for himself. He went inside and looked for a special Pokemon eventually a male Pikachu appeared.

Ash sent out his Froakie.

"Froakie use bubble on Pikachu!" Ash said.

Froakie attacked Pikachu by using bubble when Pikachu used pound on him.

"Use pound just like Pikachu did!" Ash said.

Ash saw that Pikachu was getting weaker until recalled his Froakie back to him.

"Alright your my new partner for the day Pikachu, go Poke-ball!" Ash said.

In an instant, Ash threw a Poke-ball at Pikachu until he was inside the Poke-ball. The ball shook three times and then it stopped. It was great for Ash catching a bunch of wild Pokemon in Kalos with his sister. Sarah is always overjoyed with excitement.

"This Pikachu will be great for my journey" Ash said.

"Interesting idea you got brother" Sarah said who was right behind him.

"Thanks you should catch some more too" Ash said.

Sarah brought her Fennekin to look for wild Pokemon in the grass when suddenly a wild Scatterbug appeared.

Sarah ordered Fennekin to use tackle against Scatterbug. The hit was critical but Scatterbug didn't faint but it used string shot on Fennekin.

"Oh crud" Sarah said.

Sarah let Fennekin used tackle again and let Scatterbug lower its life points until Sarah threw her Poke-ball at it to catch it.

"Yes got another Pokemon on my team, lets catch more!" Sarah said.

After that, Ash and Sarah caught more Pokemon in their team like, Pansage, Panpour, Pansear, Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, and Kakuna as well of it till they were transferred to the Pokemon Center PC.

Soon after that Ash was fighting Pokemon trainers as well of it getting stronger. He even won a lot of money but he wanted to save the last trainer for Sarah. Lucy managed to heal their Pokemon.

Eventually Ash, Sarah, and Lucy walked along the path. Surely enough a boy was waiting to battle one person. His name was Jake a youngster boy.

When Sarah walked in front of Jake, she immediately challenged him.

"Lets go Pansage, time to battle this cute girl into a battle!" Jake said.

Sarah blushed at the boy when she brought her Fennekin into the ring.

Jake sent out Pansage and Sarah already had Fennekin out too.

Fennekin use ember!" Sarah said.

"Pansage quick use Scratch!" Jake said. Pansage tried to use scratch at Fennekin but she dodged it.

Sarah ordered Fennekin to use ember again until Pansage fainted. Sarah recalled her partner back into her poke-ball.

Next, Jake sent out a Scatterbug and Sarah brought out Pidgey.

"Pidgey use gust!" Sarah said.

Pidgey used a powerful wind of gust at Scatterbug and it managed to faint quickly.

"Ah snap can't believe that I lost the battle but someday I will defeat you Sarah Tremblay!" Jake said giving some prize money to her.

"Awesome battle Sarah!" Lucy said.

Ash, Sarah, and Lucy continued to walk along the path, They chatted until the three catches up to Drew and Travis.

"Hey Ash how are you doing?" Travis asked.

"Good, we managed to catch more Pokemon with Sarah on my side" Ash said.

"I only caught four myself including Travis caught five" Drew said.

"Lets keep going until we reach to Route 4" Sarah said.

On the way, Lucy found a old diary book with a keyhole attached to it. She thought she wanna keep it to herself.

"This book is very old, maybe its like 100 years old" Lucy said.

"Look it has a name on the front page, this diary must've belong to Lizzie borden" Ash said.

"She might of left it here before she was murdered, it doesn't say about where she lived in this region" Sarah said.

"Maybe Nurse joy will know about she's very smart about locations in Kalos, I hope we'll find a old key to unlock this book" Travis said.

You sure about it?" Lucy asked.

"Well yeah but Drew has already found that old key already, but you can have it" Travis said giving them the old key.

"Thanks, but lets read this old diary another time" Ash said putting the old key in his backpack and Sarah put the diary in her backpack too.

All the others continued walking on the path when they founded hidden items on the ground so they picked it up and found the way out of the forest, when all of a sudden two people were standing near the exit.

"My name is Andrew carefree to have a battle with me?" he asked.

"I'll battle with you" Ash said.

"Good i'll battle you and my sister here will battle with your sister too" he said bringing out his Panpour.

"Pikachu use thunder-shock on Panpour!" Ash said.

Pikachu use his move on Panpour and it fainted quickly leveling up Pikachu's power.

On the other hand Sarah brought out her Pidgey fighting against Caterpie but Pidgey used gust on him but these trainers aren't strong enough to battle.

"Man we're not strong to beat these trainers yet" Andrew said recalling his partner back into his poke-ball.

"I'm not gonna lose to those girl Andrew, go Bunnelby!" she yelled bringing her partner out into the ring.

Sarah recalled her Pidgey so she brought her Fennekin knowing its strong to beat a cute bunny Pokemon.

"Bunnelby use double-slap very hard!" the girl said letting Bunnelby use his move on Fennekin but she dodged them all.

"Alright Fennekin use ember at full force!" Sarah said.

Fennekin unleashed a powerful fire of ember causing Bunnelby to lose his life points making it faint. However Sarah's team had leveled up during the fights of trainers.

"Aw man, next time we'll beat these people one day brother" she said smiling at the trainers.

"Please excuse our manners, this is my sister, her name is Crystal we started our journey yesterday but we're still senior trainers from Morning Wood Academy school" Andrew said.

"Yes our father is promising us that we'll challenged him into a battle in the future, but if have strong Pokemon you better face him someday" Crystal said.

Ash and Sarah were curious about their father knowing the academy school has super tough trainers in Kalos that no one will ever get near.

"What do mean by that, is there a mystery about your father being the toughest person in Kalos?" Sarah asked until the trainers nodded.

"Of course, his name is William John Crossbow the most powerful trainer of Morning Wood Academy, he apposes every person to challenged him but long ago he lost to a trainer who's more stronger than him" Andrew said.

Ash didn't like that answer about William being a awful father to them but he promised to beat their father someday with Sarah on her side.

The sky was getting orange knowing its almost night time for the rest of the trainers being up so late of their curfew. Sarah looked at her watch know its already 5:00 PM.

"Have no worries you two Sarah and I will challenged your dad in the future to toughen up our Pokemon at his school" Ash said making Crystal feeling nervous.

"You can't beat our father Ash, he has the most powerful Pokemon in different regions but he also has achieved Mega Evolution along time ago" Andrew said.

Ash placed his hand on Andrew's shoulder making a promise he will challenged their father a ultimate battle at their school one day.

Sarah however comfort Crystal to make her stop crying as the others helped them to smile very happy along the forest.

"Thanks for helping me out Ash, I will catch every Pokemon in Kalos, Crystal and I are heading to Santalune City so we'll meet again" he said waving goodbye,

Everybody was feeling tired of battling trainers in the forest so Lucy healed all of their Pokemon in a quicker way so they made it out of the forest.

Sarah smiled looking at Route 4 on a hill seeing Santalune City way faraway from here. The wind was blowing gently on her hair while closing her eyes wishing she will become strong to beat her brother.

"Finally we're out of the forest, now all of us can see the beautiful sky seeing the sun going down over the horizon" Travis said stretching out his arms.

As soon everyone was getting ready to head to Santalune City they were stopped by a woman in pink hair approaching to them with a Wigglytuff beside her holding a basket on her right arm.

"Excuse me trainers if your gonna head to Santalune City its gonna take an hour to get there, is it alright for you guys to stay at the Pokemon center for the night?" Nurse joy asked.

Ash nodded agreeing with that as everyone nodded too wanting to get a good rest for tomorrow in case if any wild Pokemon will hurt them.

At the Pokemon center Nurse joy welcomed the trainers to stay for the night while Ash was talking to his parents on the phone telling them about the journey.

Meanwhile Sarah walked over the counter with Nurse joy asking about the Borden diary book. "Nurse joy do you know where Lizzie borden used to live? I think this is her diary but it doesn't show the date on it" she said.

Nurse joy looked at the diary searching for a missing date on the book but she found it while rubbing the mud off of it. "This diary is 100 years old but I found the town where she used to live in, i'll show it to you" Nurse joy said.

"Lizzie borden used to live in Auklet town where its very foggy and quiet" she said giving the diary back to her.

"By the way is there a mansion where she used to live in?" Sarah asked in concern.

"Of course its somewhere located in a old forest on a hill, but beware about it some people had lost their lives due to the evil spirits roaming in that house" she said knowing Sarah is not afraid of ghosts.

Sarah thanked her so she went back to the table to sit next to Lucy about what would they do tomorrow like to train their Pokemon for the Santalune gym.

Ash came by thinking about the gym to but the Santalune gym has changed over the years because their believing theirs a bug type gym leader who's stronger.

"So guys we were thinking of doing some training tomorrow in case of you two are going to the Santalune gym to earn the bug badge" Drew said.

"Yeah that's a great idea but are you guys gonna challenge the gym leader to?" Ash asked them but Lucy, Drew, and Travis shook their heads.

"These gyms are suppose to be yours to test out your strengths" Travis said knowing its supper time that Sarah and Nurse joy made.

Everyone went into the cafeteria to sit down until Nurse joy passed a whole plate of food to the trainers when Sarah was about to say something in French.

"S'il vows plait Jouir la aliments Cette Je Fabrique" Sarah said in french until everyone chowed down the food till they were stuffed.

"Have a good night all of you get some rest for tomorrow" Nurse joy said turning off the lights and everyone slept peacefully in their beds.

Sarah was putting her pajamas on when she slept in her bed staring at the bright moon wishing she will accomplished her dreams becoming strong.

 **Well everyone this book is completely done i'll be back somewhere in like next week after my dads bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Training Exercise**

 **I'll be around over Christmas vacation so New years eve is coming up but there's one thing to all of you to know there is no such thing as Santa Claus bah humbug.**

The next day

It was a beautiful morning in Kalos, the sun started to rise over the ocean waking up everyone from their sleep at the Poke-center feeling refreshed as ever.

Sarah woke up stretching her arms out when she opened the window feeling a gentle wind breeze blowing her hair with a smile on her face. 'Man its gonna be beautiful today helping out with nurse joy while my brother trains up' She thought when a leaf blew into her hand.

'Maybe i'll ask nurse joy to know what my dream will be someday in the future she'll know what mother nature will say to me' she thought until she smelled delicious food coming from the kitchen.

When Sarah sat down eating her breakfast with Lucy while Ash, Drew, and Travis are planning what they should do on their day for training. "So Travis have you looked up every gym on Poke-net? Malva said in every gym leaders are harder to beat" Drew said.

Travis nodded "Of course, check out what she said this morning" he said viewing the news about the Kalos gyms.

"We brought all of you trainers today about the gyms in Kalos have gotten tougher over the years due to the other gym leaders have decided to retire just like the elite four too, if any trainers are willing enough to battle them they will reach their limits" she said signing off.

Ash was excited of hearing what Malva said believing he'll challenge those strong gym leaders with every Pokemon he has in his hands. "Alright you guys its time to get dress so we can get some training done for the Santalune gym" he said as everyone got dressed.

Sarah decided to help out with nurse joy while the guys were training on the battlefield outside but for Sarah, she wants to know of how she can come up with her own dream in the future.

She went over to nurse joy asking her about her dream. "Nurse joy I've been thinking ever since I started this journey with Ash that he's dreaming about becoming strong but for me I don't know what my true dream will be someday for me" she said.

"Well Sarah every Pokemon trainers have dreams of getting stronger in their future, just like me I had a great dream of being a nurse of helping out people throughout my whole life" she said.

"Really?" Sarah said.

"Of course it is, walking down a new path for your Pokemon will toughen with love it will make your friends happy by using bonds of friendship" Nurse joy said.

Sarah remembered when she was little her mother took her on top of the hills to believe in the future where she promised to have great dreams in the skies.

 _Flashback_

 _It was a nice clear sky at night Sarah was sitting on the hill with her mother staring at the stars thinking about the future._

 _"_ _So Sarah what are you thinking about being a Pokemon trainer?" Serena asked smiling at her daughter._

 _"_ _I don't know yet mommy but what kind of dream should I have for me someday when I become a Pokemon trainer?" Sarah asked looking at the stars._

 _Serena placed her hand on Sarah's shoulder when she placed a flower on her head. "Sarah having a dream is great for everyone they love, I once fell in love with Calem until he had a dream for becoming a hero of the Kalos region" she said._

 _Sarah's heart was filling with happiness while running around in circles with her mom before they sat down waiting for a comet to pass by earth._

 _"_ _Mommy I will promise to become a great trainer one day to fulfill my dream with Ash so I will never give up" Sarah said feeling a nice breeze blowing her hair._

 _Suddenly Serena gasped when Sarah looked up at the sky seeing a comet passing by earth disappearing into space knowing that its a wish for a great thing._

 _Sarah closed her eyes wishing to become a passionate trainer with Ash to travel around Kalos just like Calem did once._

 _"_ _Very good Sarah you just made your first wish to be a trainer, i'm so proud you sweetie!" Serena said with excitement feeling happy as ever._

 _End flashback_

"You see nurse joy that's what my mother said to me once, but its time for me to talk with mother nature to train my Pokemon" Sarah said.

Nurse joy smiled with her plan for doing that when she kindly brought her outside where a path that leads to Pleasant forest where mother nature awaits for Sarah's dream.

Sarah walked on the path with Fennekin and Pidgey on her side until they reached the Pleasant forest entrance to speak mother nature. "Alright mother nature i'm coming to speak with you" she said going inside the forest.

Mean while

Ash was training on the field facing with Drew's Pokemon while dodging more moves that they learned in Santalune forest but for Travis his training is a little off balanced.

"Pikachu hold your ground and then use thunder shock in multiple areas" Ash said.

A lot of static was going in different directions hitting air targets while Fletchling was using Razor wind to pop the balloons including ember.

Soon Fletchling learned a new move called Wing attack to hit one of Drew's Pokemon making it faint on time.

"Very impressive with your training Ash, it's coming along nicely to challenge the Santalune gym tomorrow" Drew said.

"Hey no problem its my father's blood that runs inside of me because I have a great spirit to believe in my Pokemon" Ash said when his team gave him hugs.

Travis however was tired of training with Lucy due to her dancing techniques made him feel woozy just like doing his flute lessons in class.

"Come on Travis training isn't that hard to do" Lucy said.

"Ugh really Lucy? this reminds me of my dad waking me up every morning to practice my flute lessons in class, its so difficult" Travis complained.

Soon Drew helped him up with only friendship to make him feel better very good. "Travis some people get tired whenever its training, getting up early, or even losing focus its the only thing that a trainer needs to stay focus" Drew said.

Travis begin to feel a great determination inside of his heart when Ash started his training again. "Alright guys lets continue on training for tomorrow's battle at the Santalune gym" he said.

Everyone kept training with their Pokemon just like Ash used his Froakie to use his new moves to hit the targets.

In pleasant Forest

Sarah was walking along the path with nurse joy seeing every sunlight miracle gazing down at the trees knowing Sarah it is the future miracle to step in.

"Nurse joy these sunlight miracles are a symbol of the future to step into, were close to mother nature's shrine" Sarah said with her Pokemon smiling at her.

"That's correct legends says that there's once a woman who came here to place a sacred orb on a shrine to make wishes come true to prevent evil doers for ruling the world" she said.

Soon the wind was blowing gently making the sunlight miracle shine on Sarah's body knowing she's close to the shrine of mother nature making her feel happy to wish a perfect dream as a trainer.

All of the Pokemon came out of the bushes and trees watching Sarah heading to the shrine where the sunlight miracle is shining on a flat rock on the grass with a shrine in front of it.

"Alright Sarah go sit down on that flat rock and close your eyes with your hands together so mother nature will speak to you in your mind" she said.

Sarah went to the flat rock when she sat on her legs praying with her Pokemon sitting next to her side waiting mother nature to speak to in her mind.

'Mother nature if you can hear my voice please speak to me in my mind I wanna to know about my dream will be for me someday, let me enter the light so I can talk to you' she said.

Soon Sarah gasped when she opened her eyes when she was in a world of light but there's no one around only a bright light surrounding her.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around but she only has her Pokemon on her side not worrying about it.

She turned around seeing a large black figure approaching to her making Sarah scared that its gonna hurt her. "Don't be scared i'm not gonna hurt you" it said.

Sarah opened her eyes seeing a woman helping her up when she smiled. The woman seemed to young at her age, she had elf ears, deep blue eyes, orange hair, smooth skin, wearing a green outfit with brown heels, including she has gold tiara around her head.

"You must be Sarah Tremblay daughter of Serena and Calem who wants to be a hero of Kalos with Ash to stop this evil flourishing the earth" she said.

"Yes that's right and wants your name mrs?" Sarah asked as the woman giggled softly.

"Well my young one my name is Irina guardian of the forest who protects the future" she said placing her hand on Sarah's cheek.

In the light world where its bright with no one else is where to be seen above the world. But Sarah had something to tell Irina about her dream including her future.

"You see Sarah your in a psychic plane in my future where everyone could see what happens when you grow up to be a woman, but I sense a great evil will rise to harm a lot of Pokemon" Irina said.

Those words made Sarah shocked of what will happen to earth one day but she will use her power to defeat it with her Pokemon on her side.

"Irina show me my future so I can see what it looks like where the world is peaceful" Sarah said until Irina closed her eyes happily.

Irina giggled softly. "Very well i'll show you the future where everything is peaceful of the Pokemon world, but then I will take you where a world is full of evil" she said.

Soon Irina used her powers to make the world brighter again as Sarah closed her eyes not knowing it will hurt her but Irina said it won't burn her eyes.

"Alright Sarah time to open your eyes to see your future self as a grown up where everything is peaceful of the Pokemon world" Irina said.

Sarah opened her eyes looking down at a wheat field when she saw a grown woman walking by staring at the sunset, it turns out to be Sarah only she has long blonde honey hair in her future self.

"This world is now peaceful once again, now we can all live in harmony so that the world will rest easily forever, if you can hear my voice send this message to all of people will work hard to prevent destruction for ruining life" future Sarah said.

Future Sarah was running the wheat field until she approached to Ash smiling happily while the little children and people were cheering for the heroes of the world.

Sarah's eyes were welled up with tears hearing her future words until Fennekin licked her face making her happy that Irina showed it to her.

"Now that I showed you the future, it is time I show you the evil that will bring catastrophe to the future, try not to cry I will protect you" she said bringing her to another reality where its dark.

In another reality that made Sarah frightened where the world was on fire but a lot of evil doers with humanoid beasts were worshipping a evil being in the sky with deep red eyes laughing manically.

"Now the Pokemon world is mine I'll shall let everyone bow down to me so no one will ever beat me or kill me forever HA HA HA HA HA!" the evil being said.

Every people on earth were crying sadly saying emotional words yelling for help above the heavens. "Help, please stop this evil, what should we do?, i'm scared!, please help us!, need help!" every person on earth said.

Irina looked at Sarah feeling terrified feeling that will happen in the future when everything turned back into a world of light again.

"See that Sarah everyone needs a hero just like you and Ash to defend the world, you'll be safe with Ash on your side" Irina said.

"Irina that's what my true dream is for me someday to make a world a better place without any evil harming the earth" Sarah said.

"Of course it is, when that day comes you'll be very happy to make new friends on your journey to reach top of the world, promise me that you will accomplish your dreams Sarah" Irina said.

Soon Irina's body begin to fade away due to her timing might be up to see Sarah trying to reach her but its to late to do that.

"Sarah remember this, no matter what happens the future will be perfect for every person on earth, i'm giving a special present for you to hold on when I see you again" Irina said giving the special gift to Sarah.

"Goodbye Irina see you another time!" Sarah yelled noticing her Pokemon just leveled up due to Irina's power until she faded away in the light.

Sarah opened her eyes smiling that she saw Irina mother of nature making a bunch of Pokemon jumped for victory that she did a great job for talking to mother nature. "Very well that you talked to Irina in your mind Sarah, looks like everyone is happy for you" Nurse joy said.

"It was nothing my Pokemon are all trained up for tomorrow's gym battle in Santalune city it'll be great for us" Sarah said noticing its getting late.

By the time Sarah got back to the Pokemon center she saw everyone feeling exhausted from their training so nurse joy decided to give them a cool off shower inside.

After a nice cool shower Sarah made some delicious food for everyone that nurse joy helped her with. "Thanks for the food Sarah!" Travis said chowing down.

"So Sarah how was your day with nurse joy?" Ash said.

"Oh it was fine I got some training done for tomorrow's gym battle in Santalune city" Sarah said.

When everyone was done eating supper they headed off to bed saying goodnight to each other, nurse joy turned off the lights in the center to make it nice and quiet.

"Say Sarah tomorrow its going to be great for us battling a new gym leader in Santalune city, just hope your pumped up about it" Ash said yawning going to sleep.

"Yeah me to just can't wait for a new life to begin" she said laying down.

As everyone went to sleep in their beds Sarah smiled dreaming about her future what it looks like in Kalos by the time she grows up seeing a peaceful world.

'Mom, Dad, i'll promise to build a perfect future that is my dream to do' she thought going back to sleep

 **Good news everyone, Irina is a character from Twilight the Breaking Dawn PT 1. See all of you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Santalune Gym Battle**

 **Its already 2016 I enjoyed my New Year's eve party. Happy 2016 guys.**

It was a sunny day at the Pokemon center Lucy and Travis were finishing up their breakfast with Drew but Ash and Sarah went off to Santalune City this morning to battle a new gym leader.

On the patio outside of the Pokemon center Lucy was taking a sip of her tea with Travis sitting next to her wiping his face with a napkin without spilling it on his shirt.

"Yesterday's training was great, just try to believe that Ash and Sarah will get their first gym badge today hope they won't lose" Lucy said.

"Lets try to believe themselves I mean Sarah trained harder yesterday on her own, so all of us are deciding not to challenge any gyms in Kalos" Travis said.

Soon Nurse joy came to collect the tea cups thanking them of making tea for the three trainers that trained harder yesterday. "It was very nice of your friend Sarah for helping out last night, so I hope you guys should start your journey now, come again next time of you like" she said.

The three trainers nodded till they packed their stuff heading their separate ways but Drew wanted to go off on his own to find more Pokemon, Travis decided to stick with her sister for his journey wondering of what Ash and Sarah are doing right now.

In Santalune City it had change a bit over the years becoming a larger population for Pokemon to live at a park, a new fountain that has a woman holding a book. However some of our trainers are here to challenge the gym.

Ash was running so fast full of energy looking for the Santalune gym but her sister was very exhausted of catching up with Ash. "Stop "pant pant" running Ash your so fast I can't catch up with you!" Sarah complained.

"Come on don't slow down we gotta find the gym so we can challenge it to get our first badge in Kalos" Ash said when he stopped at a fountain.

"Just one thing for you, but I think its kinda important, do you know exactly where the gym might be located around here?" Sarah asked.

"No clue course I don't" Ash smiled with a fist up in the air.

"WHAT?!" Sarah yelled.

"I figure out stuff when I run keep moving ahead until you reach your goal to become a hero of Kalos, that's what dad used to say to me once when I was little, always keeping moving till you find your path to succeed!" Ash said pointing straight on the fountain till it was shooting out water.

Ash smiled at Sarah while looking at his Poke-balls believing himself to surpass the Mega evolutions in Kalos when he heard a clicking sound from a photographer person.

The kids saw a girl who was taking their picture when she took their picture again. She seemed to be their age, she had light blonde hair, emerald green eyes, green bracelets around her wrists, black boots, wearing a green striped shirt, and blue pants with purple cuffs.

"Thanks so much for the great pics *she walked up to them* the two of you have a great sense of bonding over Pokemon with love, courage, and intelligence" she said.

"Hey thanks, Sarah and I started our journey five days ago, so our dreams will come true for us someday in the future" Ash said.

The girl giggled. "FYI if your going to the Santalune gym around here take a right over that last corner over there" she said.

Ash got off the fountain to shake hands with the girl before Sarah started running off without him before he could beat her to the gym. "Thanks for telling us that, we'll win every gym battles so we will never give up" Ash said.

After the kids run off to find the gym the girl watched them run off while she blushed knowing she likes that boy for shaking her hand feeling she's in love.

Pleasant Forest

Somewhere in the deepest part of the forest where lies a big flat rock with stones surrounding it with old symbols on it. It had three circles with a big triangle on it with every Pokemon coming to see it.

A woman name Irina was meditating in thin air while she was focusing her power to protect the forest with love. 'Now its time to stay focus on my power to keep the forest in balance so no one will hurt it' she thought until she was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Mrs Irina, Mrs Irina!" someone yelled.

Irina soon opened her eyes standing on the ground knowing its her friend Irene feeling shocked about something that she doesn't know anything.

"Irene what's the matter? you interrupted my meditation because I need to keep this forest in perfect balance for all of the Pokemon" she said.

"I'm sorry Irina but I just sensed a great danger approaching upon this forest we gotta get out of here now!" she yelled while panicking in circles.

Suddenly it got darker making the area feel colder knowing Irene has to hide before she goes crazily bonkers when Irina summoned her powers.

"As the guardian of the forest the light shall perish this darkness to bring a strong light to the future, with that every ounce of darkness will be gone so you'll-" before she could say something a powerful blast hit her.

"AAHHH" Irina yelled.

Irene rushed to her aid seeing a wound on her leg with a big cut on it so she can't move at all however her body can heal itself.

"Looks like we found a perfect person to our collection how persuasive is that" someone said coming out of the shadows.

"No stay away from Irina right now or i'll let the Pokemon attack you, with my power this will make you-" but when Irene could say something the girl used her powers against her.

Irene screamed loudly when her body was turned into a painting picture frame wanting to let Irina to move but she had to wait for her wounds to heal.

"Finally... this woman will be great for us to revive a ultimate power to end this fateful world so I will accomplish my dreams to annihilate life" the girl said leaving the forest.

Irina's wounds finally healed her body till she was to late for rescuing her friend from that dark devilish girl for stealing her friend.

'This can't be... is it true that a great evil is rising from this Pokemon world?, I have to keep this forest in balance again before darkness will spread with despair' she thought.

Back at Santalune City

Sarah had made it to the Santalune gym entrance waiting for Ash to catch up with her and so he found the right place for a gym battle. "Looks I beat you here brother, its your turn to know if the gym leader is home" Sarah said.

"Hello is everyone in there we wanna have a gym battle to earn our badges so all of our friends can make our dreams come true" Ash said.

When Ash went up to the door a Pokemon name Helioptile jumped on his face making him fall on the ground while the Helioptile was licking his face.

"Helioptile stop that!" someone said.

Ash saw two women standing near the entrance helping him up while the Helioptile was climbing back up to the owners neck for its comfortable resting place.

"i'm so sorry about it my Helioptile really loves to jump on people whenever they want to challenge Viola's gym" she said.

"Its alright, anyway whats your name?" Ash asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, i'm Alexa a journalist from Lumiose City, and this is my younger sister Viola a gym leader of these parts" she said.

"Thats right this gym has changed a bit over the years due to the great population of Kalos, say you guys are here for a gym battle with my daughter Violet? she's really strong" Viola said.

Ash got confused about that. "Your daughter is name Violet? and she's stronger than any of us around here, so we might handle her with my sister Sarah" Ash said.

"You think so guys" the girl said behind them.

Ash and Sarah turned around seeing the same girl who took their picture at the fountain when they arrived in Santalune city.

"I remember you from the fountain when we arrived here" Ash said. Violet approached to him giving a good look on his face so she took a picture of him again.

"These pictures will be great for my dream of becoming a great photographer as a gym leader of Santalune city" she said.

Sarah was surprised about that until she told about her dream of becoming a strong trainer to make a world a better place with all Pokemon will live in harmony.

Everyone went inside the building seeing a lot of portraits of bug type Pokemon on walls with Viola and her daughter on it.

"Wow these pictures are great, it sort of looks like Leonardo Di Vinci's museum in France except without the Mona Lisa" Sarah said excitedly with her eyes glowing.

Violet giggled thanking her of saying that while looking she was looking at Ash seeing him he wants to have a gym battle.

"So which one of you wants to battle with my daughter Violet to earn a gym badge?" Viola asked wanting to pick someone.

Ash went up first to agree with Violet. "I'll battle with you and later on, Sarah could challenge you and Violet" he said.

"Well about that Ash my mom is done being a gym leader so Sarah could battle me when i'm done healing my Pokemon" Violet said.

After everyone was done talking Viola showed Ash and Sarah the gym arena that looked like a bug type arena with flowers surrounding it with floating rings in the air.

Ash was amazed about it so he went into the battlefield to the left side and Violet went to the right side for their battle waiting for a referee.

"I'll be the referee in this battle, so let me tell you something about gym battles, The first thing is no substitution your Pokemon, second is you can use your potions to heal up whenever you want" Alexa said.

Sarah watched Ash getting ready to fight Violet's Pokemon however she also trained yesterday so her Pokemon are fine for now.

"Gym battle begin!" Alexa shouted.

"Alright Fletchling come on out!" Ash said.

Fletchling was brought out into the battlefield waiting for Violet to use her Pokemon in her right hand making a smile on her face.

"Come on out Surskit!" Violet said.

"Fletchling use quick attack on Surskit" Ash said.

A powerful quick attack hit Surskit so hard but it didn't do a thing so it ended up sliding around the floor with its feet.

"That attack won't even work Ash my Surskit is quite strong to handle weak attacks like that, so Surskit use bubble at full power!" Violet said.

A blast of bubbles hit Fletchling's body causing to lower its defense power but Ash had a plan in motion so he returned his friend and brought his Pikachu into the ring.

"Lets go Pikachu use Thunder shock on Surskit" Ash said.

Pikachu let out a big static electricity to hit Surskit causing it to lose some speed and defense but Violet doesn't wanna give up.

"Surskit on your feet and use ice beam!" Violet yelled.

Ash let Pikachu dodged the entire ice beam attack but it caused to freeze the area along the floor too.

"Pikachu lets not give up use Quick Attack on Surskit at full power" Ash said.

Soon Pikachu's quick attack hit Surskit's body lowering its life points to 10% of life energy. "No this can't even be, this battle won't go so easily" Violet said.

"Go Pikachu use thunder shock!" Ash said seeing his partner finishing off Surskit fainting until he won the victory.

"Come back to me Surskit" Violet said returning her special friend back into her poke-ball feeling she will defeat Ash.

"How amazing this battle can be, my mom taught me how to stay still with my camera to take pics of bug types that are more cuter than you Ash" Violet winked at him.

Sarah felt uncomfortable seeing Violet liking to Ash's style looks. 'Give me a break she's to young to date him' she thought.

"Time to settle this come on out Spewpa!" Violet said.

Ash brought his Fletchling again but he also learned a new move called Ember to burn its body so he used it quickly to let it burn his body.

"Spewpa don't give up, use your Rage powder on Fletchling" Violet said.

Soon the move missed on Fletchling so Ash used peck till it fainted making all of his Pokemon level up more.

Violet had a last Pokemon in her hand so she brought out Karrablast into the ring, Ash returned Fletchling back into his poke-ball to bring out Froakie.

After a hard battle Froakie got few scratches on his body from Karrablast's fury cutter attack, so Karrablast ended up losing speed from Froakie's bubbles.

Ash saw Karrablast fainted until he won the battle for his victory knowing he will never lose or give up until the very end.

"Karrablast is unable to battle, so the victor goes to Ash of Vaniville town" Alexa said thanking him for his battle.

"That battle was awesome for my great pics Ash, but let me tell you something, I must battle your sister then I will give both of you two gym badges" Violet said.

"How amazing Violet but are you gonna switch your team next?" Sarah asked knowing Violet has a good plan up in her sleeve.

Violet nodded going into the hallway switching her bug type team for new ones to battle Sarah in the next battle. "Sarah good luck with your battle with Violet" Ash said.

"I know Ash count me in i'll never give up thats a promise" Sarah said smiling behind him.

Sarah stepped into the ring getting ready for her battle with Violet again knowing she has another strong team to handle with.

"Ok trainers its time get battling for your gym badge for the future, so begin the battle for victory and justice" Alexa said.

Sarah had brought out her Fennekin feeling all pumped up with fire coming out her nose. 'Mother, father please watch me, this battle will be great for me' she thought.

Soon the battle had already begun with powerful moves and Ash is praying for her victory of the world.

 **Will Sarah beat Violet with her strong team on the next chapter? You'll find out soon on Chapter 6. Irene is from Zelda.**

 **I'll be back sometime in the future taking a long break for now bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Road To Route 22**

 **Just got back from my annoying vacation at Disney seriously it was so lame to go there makes me wanna burn it down :(**

After an hour of battling Violet's Pokemon, Sarah was almost done getting her first gym badge in Kalos but her team was down because of Violet's secret team member.

Thats right it was Vivillon defeated Sarah's two Pokemon that were completely defeated but she only had one friend left in her hand.

'Please Fennekin do your best I must believe in myself' she thought.

Fennekin was brought out onto the battlefield ready to fight Vivillon a strong bug type that fire types are stronger than bug types.

"Lets finish this, Vivillon use Psybeam!" Violet said.

A powerful Psybeam almost hit Fennekin until she dodged it quickly by using her jump move to avoid of getting hit.

"Is that all you got Violet, Fennekin use Ember maximum power!" Sarah said.

Fennekin unleashed a powerful blaze of Ember at Vivillon causing it to faint very badly. "No this can't even be I lost again" Violet said returning her friend back into her Poke-ball.

Sarah was happy that she won her match against Violet of Santalune City when Viola gave her a gym badge for her first time ever.

"With this badge you'll be able to use every TM moves in Kalos, however it would be great that I once battled your father along time ago he always cared about love and compassion" Viola said.

Ash and Sarah were fixing to leave but Violet had something for them to do if they want to stay in Santalune City for a day.

"Say any of you guys wanna go to Route 22? its right near the entrance to the Pokemon league that area might be great to battle more trainers" Violet said.

"Sure thing, going to that route won't be that easily for us, I mean the Pokemon league might be stronger than all of us" Ash said going to heal up his Pokemon.

While the kids were at the Pokemon center healing up their Pokemon Violet was planning to go on her journey to take pictures of every bug types just like her mother did, she decided that it would be great.

'Boy being a gym leader is tough work maybe i'll tell my mom its alight if dad took over my place while i'm on a journey taking pictures' she thought.

Soon she took some pictures of Ash while he was waiting for his Pokemon to heal up with Sarah as friends. Violet blushed at the picture until she put it in her pocket to keep it safe.

"Something tells me you have a crush on Ash" Viola said behind Violet's back until she was startled making her drop her pictures.

'Well... yes I really do like Ash, he's really a strong trainer like his father battled against you years ago" Violet said picking up her pictures.

Viola giggled. "You know Violet just try your best to tell Ash that you love him, but maybe in the future try to tell him that whenever he's ready to know that" Viola said smiling at her.

A sound in the building means that Ash and Sarah's Pokemon are healed up while Nurse joy was bowing for them to come again so they left the building to head route 22.

While walking on the road to Route 22 Sarah begin to think about the elite four knowing she needs more badges to enter it. "So I guess we need eight badges to enter the league if were qualified to do it" Sarah said.

"Have no worries sis the Pokemon league might be awesome to fight the elite four just like dad told us about it, say how about we battle some trainers to get by and catch more Pokemon in the wild" Ash said.

After entering Route 22 it was very beautiful with a bunch of tall flowers blowing into the wind, big tall grass that hides every Pokemon in it, trainers were walking around the path wanting to have battles.

Before the two trainers entered the route a trainer approached to them holding roller skate wheels in her hand. "Say are you two interesting of roller skating across in Kalos?" she asked.

"Of course I love roller skating my daddy taught me to do that when I was little, he showed me to do some amazing tricks" Sarah said.

"Now thats what i'm talking about, good team spirit" she said giving them wheels for their shoes while she went away to go somewhere.

"Alright lets battle some trainers and catch more Pokemon and we'll head to the Pokemon league entrance sis" Ash said.

Ash and Sarah started battling some trainers that were completely strong till he defeated some when they ended up getting prize money for doing a good job.

Soon their Pokemon leveled up more knowing Froakie and Fennekin were almost about to evolve soon until Ash caught some wild Pokemon in the short grass.

He caught Litleo, Riolu, Psyduck, Bidoof, and Azurill too. Sarah on the other hand caught some too like Dunsparce, and Farfetch'd until all of them went back to the PC.

However for Ash he decided to keep Riolu as his new partner because it had some cool moves that he wanted to make him evolve someday so he trained him in the grass for a bit until it leveled up a little.

"Wow I think Riolu might be a great partner for my team guess i'm gonna keep this until he evolves into a stronger Pokemon" Ash said.

"Come on Ash were almost near the gate of the Pokemon League, I just wanna see what it looks like inside" Sarah complained.

Ash sighed agreeing with her about climbing up the mountains to see the whole region from up the sky looking at the bright blue sky watching every flying type birds gliding through the winds.

When Ash and Sarah got on top of the stairs they founded the gate to the Pokemon League until two older people blocked them for almost entering the gate.

"Hold it right there children, you two are not going any near of the entrance right now" one man said.

"Thats right this gate is off limits, if any of you try to go in their you'll be in great danger" the girl said.

Sarah got confused about whats happening inside the gate to the Pokemon league. "Can you tell whats going on in their and how come these signs say that this place is restricted?" Sarah asked in concern.

The two people were nervous of saying this situation but they wanted to keep it a secret for them if something had gone wrong the children will be sad.

"The Pokemon league is being shut down" Violet said behind them.

When those words hit Ash and Sarah they felt bad about the Pokemon league is being shut down of a bad situation so they questioned the guards.

"How come the Pokemon league is being shut down for, is there like a problem?" Sarah asked.

The girl guard nodded and said. "This place is being shut down because a lot of land slides caused the victory road to be blocked forever, so once a trainer obtains eight badges they will continue on training" the girl guard said.

Sarah felt bad in her heart but she decided not to give up on her dreams to continue on being the strongest trainer in the world with Ash on his side.

"Don't worry we'll promise to work very hard with our Pokemon to get stronger, no matter what it will be great to make a world a better place for many people to live in harmony" Sarah said.

"Of course, if anyone like bad guys challenge us we'll step up to them without getting in the way so our future will be saved" Ash said.

The two guards felt happy inside so they will remember the two trainers who helped them inspire their hearts before they left to go back to Santalune City.

While walking on the path Violet talked to Sarah for a bit about her journey through Kalos about taking photos of Bug type Pokemon.

"So Sarah I told my mom about going on a journey taking photos of bug types while my father takes over the gym once I come back here soon" she said.

"Yeah it might be great to see the whole world from here, were planning to head up to route 4 but we should have lunch first before we go there" Sarah said feeling her tummy growling.

"My mom called me that she made some delicious ramen for lunch before we head up to route 4 after that until our food digest more" Violet said.

Ash and Sarah went to Violet's house to have lunch to refuel their energy from battling a bunch of trainers on Route 22 today while catching new Pokemon.

It was 12:00 PM already so everyone started to relax for a little bit until Viola agreed with her daughter to go on her journey to become a photographer of bug types.

"Ok guys break time is over for now, lets head up to Route 4 where Lumiose City is waiting for us at the moment" Ash said putting his hat.

Sarah grabbed her backpack quickly to rush with her brother while Violet was getting her things, like her camera equipment, sleeping bags in case if she wants to sleep at the Poke center, food, water too.

"Were here lets get a move sis, to Lumiose City where everyone is ready for all of us" Ash said walking through the gate with her sister and Violet came along with them.

 **So this chapter is completely done i'll be back on February 1st or 2nd.**

 **Have a good night to all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. Flowers Bloom into a heart**

 **Guess what there's going to be a evolution in this chapter good luck.**

Ash, Sarah, and Violet entered Route 4 where all the flowers blooming in the grass getting ready for a great sense of growing with energy from planting by a lot of people who grew them.

Many trainers come here to train their Pokemon but except for gardeners they spend most of their time watering big bushes to avoid any children who come near them who hates battling or giving stuff to trainers.

"Wow this place is so beautiful it feels like a world filled with flowers blooming onto a hill where the sun always smiles in the sky" Sarah said.

"Seeing these flowers is making you happy all the time, remember the time you planted a tree in the backyard that made mom very proud for us" Ash said.

The wind blew Sarah's hair while Violet was taking a photo of her standing like a statue holding her hands with her eyes closed wishing to run into the grassy field in her future.

All the buds were circling around Sarah's body until she opened them smiling while listening to her heart that she will be a stronger trainer just like her mother traveled around in Kalos.

"Flowers can be very special to everyone in the world, it also known as to be a bloom into our hearts to heal happiness of people and Pokemon" Sarah said.

"Thats for sure, everyone used to had a tradition of flowers in Kalos long ago, they believed to worship a flower god name Aja who owned a Pokemon name Florges to grow flowers" Violet said.

When Sarah was finished standing near the flowers she and Ash started to get ready for a great battle with trainers to earn prize money including to evolve their Pokemon for a higher level in Lumiose city.

Ash went to the garden to battle the gardeners while Sarah went into the grass to battle some trainers who are willing for a great battle.

Sarah started to battle two trainers and a female grown up waiting in line to have a battle with her. "Fennekin use tackle!" Sarah said.

Fennekin used her tackle against a Bidoof who fainted until the woman gave Sarah some prize money for winning a battle.

"Your Pokemon respect you more than often with love" the woman said letting the trainers to battle her.

"Lets go Bunnelby use tackle on Fennekin!" the boy said.

However Fennekin nearly dodged the attacks and used some of the moves till Sarah defeated every trainer in the park leveling up her Pokemon knowing its time for evolution.

Sarah's Pokemon started to evolve into a new form. First was Pidgey who evolved into Pidgeotto with new moves, then Fennekin evolved into a Braixen holding a stick in her hand with fire coming out.

"Yes my Fennekin has finally evolved i'm so happy!" Sarah said excitedly.

After Ash was done battling some of the nasty gardeners his Pokemon also evolved too with new moves but he might also need to do some training with Riolu.

"Braixen is getting stronger just like my Frogadier, maybe we could battle each other again and see who's more powerful" Ash said.

"Yeah maybe we could do that in Lumiose City if only we could find a Pokemon battlefield in that large city" Ash said.

"There's a Pokemon battlefield at the Lumiose park its quite very big these days because of the city has changed a bit with technological advanced vehicles by a scientist gym leader name Clemont of Prism tower. Everybody usually calls him the professor of technology of the future" Violet said.

Ash's eyes widened rapidly about what Violet said about Clemont being a scientific genius in Lumiose City turning it into a futuristic city with cars flying, people flying with jetpacks, moving sidewalks, electronic computers, electricity that turns on and off when your sleeping.

For Sarah on the other hand imagined if she would had a land it would be people living in harmony by planting flowers, helping out children, caring for injured Pokemon, plant a tree that will never die out.

"Man I wish we could visit Clemont in Lumiose City maybe he'll let us see his futuristic lab or his gym in Prism tower it'll be awesome to meet him, or should we say "The Scientific genius" of the world" Ash said.

"Yeah it might be great if you meet him but Clemont has been working on a ultimate special project to change the Kalos region somewhere in a distant future that he'll be working on with new Poke-balls that are still prototypes. but there not ready yet" Violet said.

Ash and Sarah sighed so they decided to walk around for a bit until they reached the fountain almost closer to the gate to Lumiose City but Sarah wanted to look at the statue of Aja the flower god.

She looked at the plaque that had a wide big tree in a grassy field with Aja in it holding Florges in her arms smiling at each other while siting down closing their eyes. Soon she found the words that she left long ago to believe a person will grow more flowers.

 _"_ _Somewhere in a great future a person will use a flower to bloom into a heart_

 _shall turn this world into a prosperity place where all Pokemon will live in_

 _Harmony so this tree will guide human beings to take care of it so the_

 _world will grow on forever."_

Those words made Sarah felt happy inside making her heart warmed up with the bonds by her friends including Ash is always a step ahead in his future.

"Were almost near the gate to Lumiose City, better check your bags in case we found some hidden items in every places around here, my team is already strong ever since they evolved" Ash said.

"Me too its time to get a move on because this day is really a go getter for all us for winning prize money from every trainers we fight with" Sarah said.

When Ash, Sarah, and Violet approached to the gate a man was standing in front of the gate wearing a red hawk mask on his face not knowing he wants to reveal his face to the kids.

The man smiled at the trainers and said. "Kids starting to become Pokemon trainers believing the flower god Aja who created the living tree in Kalos with her powers, but that tree doesn't exists anymore because thats un-marvelous" he said.

Sarah scratched her head getting confused about this guy is saying in a funny accent. "What do mean the tree doesn't exists anymore can you tell us what happened to it?" Sarah asked.

"Ah glad you asked dearest trainer, long ago in a distant past Aja created the tree to bring peace into the Pokemon world to grow flowers but one day a powerful earthquake nearly killed the tree by destroying the land that Aja lived in, however her body was dying so she transformed into a statue, so today that tree no longer exist." he said.

"That's really bad for Aja though, she really loved that tree she made maybe someday we'll try to plant a tree like that someday" Sarah said.

The man shook his head at the girl. "You won't be able to find special seeds like that child only a true powerful heart can bring that tree back in Kalos, however its time for me to get a move on" he said.

Ash, Sarah, and Violet say goodbye to the mysterious man who entered the gate into Lumiose City until he said. "Trainers we'll meet again another time remember this. only a pure hearted hero will use a Pokemon to bring the tree back to life" he said until he left.

Everyone brought their Pokemon feeling they wanna have a walk with them so Braixen likes to walk with Sarah including Frogadier likes walking too.

"So guys when we get to Lumiose City I might join you for a little bit then i'll be on my picture journey so we'll meet another time" Violet said.

Ash nodded agreeing with her until he shook her hand while Violet blushing at him. "Sounds like a deal to you Violet, lets get going to see the future of Lumiose City" Ash said.

"Tell me about it I hope there's flying cars, moving sidewalks, electricity turning on and off at night, new futuristic foods" Sarah said with her mouth watering up.

"Lets go guys onward to Lumiose!" Violet said smiling.

The three trainers entered the gate to see what Lumiose City looks like in the future but it won't be revealed for all you when I come back.

 **Guess what i'll be back somewhere after February vacation by then the next chapter will be about Lumiose City in a futuristic world of Pokemon.**

 **Goodnight :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8. Welcome to Lumiose City**

 **I decided to put Cyrus Borg and PIXAL on my book from my Grojband book so enjoy this and they will appear on the next chapter.**

After Ash, Sarah, and Violet went inside the gate to Lumiose City they decided to ask the female attendant at the counter to bring out their Pokemon for a walk.

She nodded and said. "You may bring out your Pokemon but try to be careful, last time some trainers damaged one of our monitors equipments due to a big fight" she said.

Everyone brought out their Pokemon except Violet she wanted to say goodbye to them before they get to Professor Sycamore's lab till she says goodbye until next time.

"Alright guys lets see what Lumiose City looks like in a futuristic way, hope we'll meet Clemont sometime if he's not busy" Ash said until everyone entered the gate.

The three trainers were surprised seeing a futuristic city of Lumiose, it was very amazing to see many cars driving in thin air on roads, moving arrow sidewalks, a large building with a blue light in the center of the city on top of the building.

"Wow that building with the blue light looks awesome maybe Professor Sycamore is in there or he's possibly in his lab over there" Violet said.

"Sure lets go to his lab to see if he's in there, if not we'll just give it to someone he know's very much in his life" Sarah said.

Braixen stepped on the upward sidewalk until it spoke when Sarah, Ash, and Violet went on till the sidewalk begin to speak like regular man's voice. "Where would you trainers like to go?" he said.

"Take us to Professor Sycamore's lab in front of his building please" Ash said.

Suddenly the sidewalk begin to move in a arrow pointing upward making everyone feel happy seeing every person waving at them for trying out the moving sidewalks. Sarah saw a store with clothes in windows that were completely fancy to wear.

She imagined wearing beautiful dresses someday when she becomes famous or like a queen of Kalos in a big castle with her brother as a king to defend every regions around the world with wisdom, courage, and love.

When they reached to Professor Sycamore's lab's entrance Violet was about to say goodbye to them for having her around for the short journey in Santalune City.

"Thanks for having me around guys, maybe next time we'll have another battle if I get stronger again with more bug type Pokemon" Violet said.

"Hey no problem once we get stronger Violet we'll show our true bond against our friends, rivals, including our trust too but our parents said that bonds is in our hearts" Ash said.

Violet nodded giving a handshake to Ash until she got on the arrow pointed sidewalk taking her to Route 5 of the Lumiose gate thinking she'll become a stronger gym leader.

Sarah viewed the lab seemed to look very different from many years ago when Calem and his friends came here to meet Professor Sycamore to get Mega stones from him.

So Ash decided to go inside with Sarah until they were surprised of seeing a brand new place in Lumiose City. The lab had window squared elevators, world monitor maps on walls, floors were completely automatic to clean itself, and electronic chairs can move on their own.

"Wow this is like the future where everything can flow through our blood streams without getting all excited at once, Sarah I guess Professor Sycamore is up on the second floor lets go" Ash said.

One Scientist man saw two trainers heading toward the elevator he stopped them for a second telling them that Augustine isn't here today. "Sorry kids but Augustine Sycamore is not here he's at Borg Industries for right now but you could give that letter to his wife up on the second floor" he said.

Ash and Sarah nodded to him till they stepped into the elevator reaching up to the second floor where Sycamore's wife Sophie works around that corner.

After stepping out of the elevator gate Sarah stepped out for a minute when someone bumped into her by accident with all the papers fell on the floor in a messy pile.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry my hands were completely full with papers about Mega evolutions to give them for mother but i'm so sorry!" she yelled while straightening out her glasses.

Sarah smiled by helping her up with a bunch of papers in her hands so she took half of hers so she wouldn't fall or bump into things anymore. "I can bring these papers to your mom so you won't drop any papers anymore, so what's your name?" Sarah asked.

"Glad you asked, my name is Emily Sycamore of Lumiose City the genius of modern technology but people mostly call me "Nerd of science" around here" she said.

"Oh well uh... maybe we can call you "A great science person" that should help you out" Sarah said.

Emily love that nickname so she smiled at them bringing them around the office corner to see her mother sitting at her desk writing documents about Mega evolutions until she turned her head around seeing two trainers holding a letter for her.

"My my so your parents were right about coming here to Lumiose City to deliver this letter to my husband, but I can look at it right now" Sophie said with Sarah giving the letter to her.

Sophie looked at the letter seemed to be very important about Ash and Sarah going on a journey through Kalos facing unknown challenges of Pokemon, Gym leaders, and bad guys.

When she was done reading the letter she begin to ask the two trainers about Lumiose City becoming a great futuristic of advance technological power at Borg Industries that Clemont is no longer a gym leader of these parts.

"As you can see Prism tower is no longer here today due to Clemont's speech he decided to change this city into a great future for Pokemon to live in a exotic area where no people can harm them during a journey in Kalos" Sophie said.

All of these words hit Sarah's heart making her feel happy wanting to change this world with wisdom. "Professor Sophie this letter told me that you have more starter Pokemon in different regions is that right?" Sarah asked.

Sophie nodded. "Lucky question I did brought some of the starter Pokemon in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova too, they will come in handy if you level them up" she said.

"I can give it a shot you know" Ash said when he went up to the desk looking for the right Pokemon in different regions he will like.

He picked the Kanto Pokemon fire starter Charmander which is level 13 that Ash liked them most of his team.

Sarah picked a right partner in a Hoenn section it was Mudkip which is level 12 almost closer to Charmander's level power.

"So I guess the two of you picked the right partners to handle on your journey, before the two of you go I have some Mega stones for you" Sophie said.

She gave Ash a Charizardite X for his partner and she gave a Swamperite to Sarah will be able to master Mega evolutions in Kalos.

"With these mega stones your true bond will rise within your hearts until the two of you get a key stone, by then all of your friends will battle against a lot of trainers" Sophie said.

Suddenly Travis, Lucy, and Drew rushed into the office looking for Professor Sophie in a quick flash seeing Ash and Sarah got new starter Pokemon.

"WHAT! you two got new starter Pokemon?!" Drew said out loud.

"Wow Sarah you seemed to be a great trainer to Ash though" Lucy said.

Travis rushed up to Sophie wanting to get a starter Pokemon so he can beat Travis again but he lost to him back at the Pokemon center.

"Mrs Sophie i'll pick Treeko as my new partner" Travis said.

Sophie laughed nervously trying to calm everyone down until Emily shouted out to stop in a single line. "Everyone in a single line NOW!" she shouted.

Emily gave Treecko to Travis, then she gave Totodile to Lucy, and finally she gave Tepig to Drew which he really likes a lot. "There all of you should be responsible for taking care of these starter Pokemon which my mother got in different regions" Emily said.

Everyone nodded agreeing with her plan to take care of them so Ash had a plan for a next battle with Sarah after they go to Borg Industries if Clemont is there.

Something really had on Sarah's mind about Borg Industries and why is it called like that so she asked Sophie about. "So why is it called "Borg Industries" in Lumiose City Sophie?" she asked.

Sophie smiled and said. "Lucky question its a name of a person name Cyrus Borg the greatest man who ever invented futuristic technology around the world during his youth, however he's been paralyzed from his legs ever since he was five years old, but he invented his own wheelchair into a mech chair" she said.

"You said it mother, anyway about Lumiose City guys its almost getting closer to be done within a few years before new Poke-balls are gonna be ready to catch wild Pokemon in Kalos" Emily said.

"Say Emily maybe you could take everyone to Borg Industries so they could meet Cyrus Borg, Clemont, and Sycamore too doesn't that work for you?" Sophie asked.

She nodded thinking thats a great plan for a tour at that place thinking Ash and Sarah will learn new ways of technology by Clemont though.

"Alright everyone lets head to Borg Industries so all us could see the new future of technology in Lumiose City by Clemont" Ash said getting a move on.

Emily, Sarah, and Ash took the elevator which can hold up three people at once, by after that Drew, Lucy, including Travis went second to head the second floor.

Before everyone went outside Emily told the gang out Borg industries that has security robots to scan their eyes to record their identities in case if their bad guys.

"Borg Industries also has security robots, drones guarding the building every night to beware of bad guys sneaking in to steal a lot of informations, blue prints too" Emily said.

"Then lets see if his robots could let us in for a great tour to meet the geniuses of technology, with that maybe Sycamore will know about Mega evolutions" Sarah said.

Everybody got on the moving sidewalk again which is taking them to Borg Industries while it was dropping them off near the gate of Route 5 entrance till they got off of it when Ash looked up viewing its a large building reaching the sky.

"Lets go guys onward to meet Cyrus Borg, Clemont, and Professor Sycamore" Ash said leading the group till they were following him.

When they made it to the entrance two large security robots looked down at the trainers scanning them to make sure if their not holding any dangerous weapons on them.

"State your name immediately so we can let you humans in" One of the guard robot said.

Ash was about to begin his name in front of his friends so they can enter the building where Cyrus Borg is at.

 **Finally this chapter is done next week i'll be back working on Chapter 9 make sure all you guys to put a review in my story.**

 **Can't wait for daylights savings time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9. Borg Industries**

 **Just let you all know PIXAL and Cyrus Borg is now in my story so good luck with that fans out in the world.**

"State your name immediately so we can let you humans in" One of the Mech robot said.

Ash was about to say his name in front of the Mech robots so they can let them enter the building where Cyrus Borg is at.

"My name is Ash Tremblay of Vaniville town, this is my sister Sarah and those are my friends Drew, Travis, Lucy, and Emily we came here to meet Cyrus Borg, Clemont, and Sycamore" Ash said.

The second Mech robot begin to scan him with his eyes figuring out if these trainers don't have any weapons in their backpacks or steal any blueprints so the second Mech robot begin to questioned to Ash.

"Are you authorized to have a passkey to enter this building if not maybe your friends must be a threat to steal our technology from Cyrus Borg!" the second Mech robot yelled raising his arms to attack everyone.

Soon Emily stood in front of Ash until the second Mech robot stopped using his attack seeing a passkey in Emily's hand knowing she's not a intruder.

"Look were not intruders to steal any technology but Ash's friends are innocent trainers to take a tour inside of Borg Industries, now you better let us in immediately I have a passkey too!" she yelled at them letting the Mech robots scan the passkey.

After the Mech robots scanned the passkey they apologized to Ash's friends because the secret reason why everything is on tight security for Borg industries well the Mech robots begin their story for them.

"Along time their was a spy that stole one of Cyrus Borg's blueprints to make androids out of Pokemon in Kalos, so please enjoy a great tour trainers" the Mech robots said going back on guard duty.

Emily scanned her passkey to enter the building with everyone inside of the Borg lobby. Sarah was amazed of seeing the lobby that looked very bigger than outside, it had four plants in different corners, square window elevators, hall screen monitors on walls, stairs that people can walk on are the same.

Lucy watched the Tv monitor saying in Lumiose City there's a lot of special clothes for girls to try on which is new that cost a bunch of money to buy, Ash however wanted to meet someone who could give a tour so that he can meet some of the geniuses.

"So guys who's gonna be our tour guide around here in case we all can meet the others on the top floor? is it you Emily?" Sarah asked.

Emily begin to think about it but she said no until she told them about Cyrus Borg's project that he been working on to make a female android named PIXAL.

"Let me tell you guys something, Cyrus made a female android name PIXAL, scientist have made her because Cyrus really wanted to test it out in case PIXAL would be safe to go around the Kalos region and that she became a Pokemon trainer" Emily said.

Sarah and Lucy's eyes turned into sparkles of hearing that about PIXAL becoming a female Pokemon trainer imagining that she would try out some fashionable clothes in Lumiose City.

Over a mile away they heard someone coming out the elevator that made everyone shocked of who might of be of course. It was a female android name PIXAL walking toward them with a smile on her face.

PIXAL had silver hair, green techno eyes, wearing a purple tank top stripped shirt with a purple cape vest on it, light brown shorts, and purple boots with black in the front of her feet.

"Welcome to Borg Industries fellow Pokemon trainers, I am PIXAL around these parts of my creator Dr. Cyrus Borg who will change the future by Clemont, are you trainers here for a great tour?" she asked until her hand was shook by Sarah's hand.

"Indeed we are here for a great tour with you great PIXAL, my name is Sarah Tremblay this my brother Ash from Vaniville town and these are my friends!" she said excitedly giving her a tight hug.

A male tour guide person came downstairs wanting to give a tour with Ash's friends so he rather just go with her sister and PIXAL to meet Sycamore and Cyrus too.

"We'll catch you up later after our tour is done so enjoy going with PIXAL on the top floor it might be great to see the whole city from above Borg Industries so enjoy" Drew said leaving with his friends while following the tour person.

Ash, Sarah, and PIXAL stepped into the elevator taking them to the top floor where Cyrus Borg and Sycamore is at when Ash saw the whole city from above looking at the sun while it was orange knowing its going down because the time is 6:00 P.M.

Sarah was about ask PIXAL something about her name stands for so she decided to chat with her about her early life. "So PIXAL what is your name stand for exactly can you tell me?" she asked.

PIXAL smiled. "It stands for **P** rimary. **I** nteractive. **X** -ternal. **A** ssistant. **L** ife form that Cyrus created me several years ago during my first life time to help out many people around the Kalos region that i've been studying the Pokemon world where I will go out for a journey on my own" she said.

"Wow that's really cool for you to be a female android to travel around in Kalos, reading lots of books at the library to get enough knowledge into your database" Sarah said.

"By the way PIXAL is Clemont here today, everyone told us that he's gonna be on the top floor of Cyrus's office with Sycamore to tell us about changing the world of science?" Ash asked.

PIXAL nodded. "To be honest Clemont has been very busy working on special projects without stopping because he wanted to stop being a gym leader so he can be a famous professor of the whole world" she said.

After hearing a good story from PIXAL she thought of it as a dream to travel around the world just like Ash and Sarah's dream to surpass Mega Evolution by their father who became a hero of Kalos.

Finally the elevator reached to the last floor of Borg Industries where Cyrus, Sycamore, and Clemont are waiting for new visitors to meet them when the elevator door opened by itself when the three people went to Borg's office.

Inside of his office was completely the same thing from downstairs until he approached to them with his Mech chair. He seemed to be in his 40's wearing a black turtle neck shirt, a gray jacket, round glasses, fortunately he sits in his Mech chair that he sits in.

"Ah so this must be our Pokemon trainers came from Vaniville town that Sycamore told me about it your names are Ash and Sarah is that right?" he asked shaking their hands.

"Indeed they are Mr. Borg these trainers came here to learn about Mega Evolutions of Kalos with Professor Sycamore. Also they wanna see if Clemont isn't working conducting projects" PIXAL said.

Those words made Sycamore came over to share some stories with Ash and Sarah about the great history of Mega Evolutions that existed in ancient times but no one knows of their mysterious power came from.

"Long ago in a ancient Mayan civilization there was a powerful king name Pacal who ruled many lands with one of his Pokemon name Lucario with a incredible bond with sharing emotions until one day he granted his powers from the heavens to create a Mega stone for every Pokemon in the world" he said.

"Wow is that really true about Mega evolution Professor Sycamore?" Ash asked looking at Cyrus Borg shaking his head but Sycamore frowned a little.

"No, Pacal didn't realized that until he was being manipulated by his men thinking that power will grant more evil to consume Pokemon until a hero used it to save all of his people with only love that can Mega Evolve with the stones with only bonds, so Pacal died of his misdeeds" he said.

Hearing that story made Ash feel like he wants to use Mega evolution just like his father taught him to do when he was young only by using friendships, bonds, and only love for his dreams.

Thinking about those words made Sarah feel happy inside knowing she might become more stronger than ever for making friends in Kalos, battling trainers, gym leaders too it makes her feel great until she talked to Cyrus Borg about his life.

"I've been disabled from the waste down at the age of 7 during my invention life because I only wanted to become a famous technologist just like my father was along time ago, but Sarah there's one I need to tell you about my industries" Cyrus said reaching down to her ear.

"At Borg Industries every robots around here are keeping a look out for criminals that keep on breaching in here to steal our plans so from this day forward I want you and your brother to keep PIXAL safe on your journey" Cyrus said.

Sarah nodded giving her vow to Cyrus so she can protect PIXAL while Ash was about to head the elevator wanting to catch up with his friends so Sarah went to the elevator with PIXAL.

Sycamore walked up to Cyrus whispering to his ear about what's happening in Lumiose City with all the security robots. "We should definitely talk to them so they can know we'll call them" he whispered.

Cyrus nodded when entered the elevator with Sycamore going down holding two future wrist phones which can make holographic calls that show you a hologram of a person.

After Ash, Sarah, and PIXAL caught to the others everyone decided to head the Pokemon center to have supper by after that they could have a late battle at the future stadium.

"Ash, Sarah wait up!" Cyrus yelled approaching to them with a special surprise in his hands.

He gave both of them future wrist phones instead of Holo Casters because its to risky to make a phone call with those things. "Now kids just let you all know about my Industries with all of the security going around here" Cyrus said.

"Every security cameras, robots are watching your move by using their lens to scan your body if anyone is a bad guy holding dangerous weapons, so good luck taking care of PIXAL but she needs to come back to help us out enjoy" Cyrus said.

Professor Sycamore decided to head back with her daughter Emily at his lab while PIXAL was talking to Cyrus about what Pokemon she'll be using to battle in the wild.

"I'd rather just keep four Pokemon until I return here to work on with Clemont's projects, and I will keep in touch of my progress with Ash and Sarah for you father" PIXAL said giving Cyrus a nice hug.

Cyrus headed back up to his office while everyone went to the Pokemon center for a nice supper in the kitchen with new futuristic foods by Nurse joy along with Sarah.

It was 7:30 P.M Sarah had decided to have a another battle with Ash since they left Aquacorde town for the first time she lost to Ash but she will win in no time.

"Ash are you ready to have our second battle for our sake in the family?" She asked winking at him with a poke-ball in her hand doing a same pose just like always.

He stood up too doing the pose to with his poke-ball in his hand winking at her sister too. "You bet I am, lets see if your Pokemon are strong enough due to our travelings together" he said.

Ash and Sarah went to the Pokemon battlefield while PIXAL was standing outside of the ring being the referee. While everyone was getting ready no one knows that a circular camera drone was watching them above, it turns out that Clemont is watching them in his lab.

"Let the battle begin!" she yelled out.

10 minutes later

After battling so much Frogadier was down by Braixen's fire spin move when Sarah called her back to bring out Mudkip into the ring while Ash brought out Charmander.

"Charmander use tackle attack on Mudkip!" Ash said.

Using that move hit Mudkip lowering its defense attack.

"Mudkip use your water gun to hit Charmander's body" Sarah said.

A powerful water gun hit Charmander so hard it completely defeated when Ash recalled him back into his Poke-ball smiling at her sister.

"Look at that you beat me just like a defeated you back in Aquacorde town, I gotta say you really are becoming strong sis" Ash said doing the same pose with her sister.

It was about 8:00 P.M everyone went back inside to take a shower, put on their Pajamas, watched some Tv for a little while before they went to sleep.

PIXAL had her own bed on the floor to rest up her energy in the morning. Sarah smiled that she won for beating Ash until she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile at Borg industries

Inside of a lab Clemont and Cyrus Borg are watching the whole city with every drones in the sky while the Mech bots were guarding the gate.

"It is very quiet around here guess its time to call it a night so we can rest up for tomorrow" Clemont yawned rubbing his eyes.

"Your right Clemont "yawn" guess we should call it a night then" he said going to bed.

The two geniuses went to bed not noticing a red evil transformer drone was hiding in the shadows flying to the computer to steal informations of blue prints off of Cyrus's files.

"Master come in I found some files of Borg Industries to create robots off of Cyrus Borg's computer files to create a army of evil robotic Pokemon, I shall return to you" it said stealing some of the files while the evil thing is flying away.

 **Finally its done this book is now finished but guess what I will be back sometime in two weeks or something like that.**

 **Ash's Pokemon. Charmander level 14. Frogadier level 18. Fletchinder level 18. Riolu level 13. Pikachu level 16.**

 **Sarah's Pokemon. Mudkip level 14. Braixen level 18. Pidgeotto level 18. Bunnelby level 12.**

 **See you next time fan followers.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Clothes Shopping Time**

 **Easter was great can't wait to eat some delicious chocolate.**

It was a beautiful morning in Lumiose City the wild Fletchling's were singing happily among the trees, cute Skitties meowing out loud for everyone in the city.

Ash woke up from his sleep feeling energetic as ever for visiting Borg industries to meet Cyrus Borg and Professor Sycamore knowing about Mega evolutions.

When he got up Ash made his bed while the other guys were putting on their clothes figuring out what to do today when Ash got dressed planning to hang out with the girls to try on some lovely outfits.

Meanwhile in the next room Sarah made her bed while Lucy was beginning to twirl around in circles feeling excited to try on lovely dresses.

"Oh my gosh Sarah I can't wait to try on some lovely dresses, this day of my mine keeps getting better, lovely, awesome it makes me wanna be a super model!" Lucy yelled with blushes on her cheeks.

Sarah rolled her eyes while putting her bra on thinking she's too funny to be a Pokemon trainer in Kalos hanging out with girls that are pretty fun to tell secrets.

"Try to calm yourself Lucy every girls love to wear pretty dresses all the time, just like my mom wore lovely dresses to go on dates with my dad" she said putting her clothes on.

"Yeah but think all of the dresses we can wear at the boutique everyone could take pictures of us like super models, man I just hope those clothes doesn't cost a lot of fortune" Lucy said.

Sarah sighed right before she put on her purple maroon jacket. "Did you know that all of the special dresses cost many dollars in Kalos I only got $2,000 Poke dollars in my bag for battling trainers with Ash, maybe there's someone famous who can buy dresses" Sarah said.

PIXAL smiled when she turned on the Tv news with Malva reporting in talking about Diantha's daughter Victoria trying out fancy clothing. "Last week news was incredible seeing a great star trying on dresses her name is Victoria daughter of Diantha who will be in a new movie that will come out this year" she said.

"The movie that she's gonna be in is called. _"Huntsman: Light and Darkness"_ will be in theaters soon so Victoria will be around soon as she's done with all of her work, my name is Malva I will be in Camphrier town with my daughter" she said signing off.

Hearing about Diantha's daughter made Sarah's heart turned into a blossom thinking about being a princess of Kalos as soon she heard her stomach growling until they went to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

At the table Sarah had a great plan for PIXAL to try out some perfect dresses that she can wear with every girls seeing her as a super model.

"So PIXAL wanna try out some beautiful clothes that Lucy and I are gonna wear, it'll make Cyrus Borg feel happy about it now that your traveling with us" Sarah said.

PIXAL thought about it that made her pleased of doing it so she nodded saying yes to her. "That will be great for me to try out dresses so everyone will know that I could fit in the girls club" she said.

When everybody was done eating Nurse joy came by to collect their dishes bowing down to say thanks for letting them stay for the night from visiting Borg industries.

Sarah, Lucy, and PIXAL were about to leave the Pokemon center before the guys came up to them knowing to where the boutique is at so Sarah took out her global map and they found the place where all the clothes are at.

All of the trainers stepped onto the moving sidewalk to bring them to the Estival Avenue which is closer from here until the sidewalk brought them a little father away.

Finally they have arrived where all of the dresses are at making Sarah and Lucy's eyes sparkle with drool coming out of their mouth taking a good loving look at the colorful clothes.

"Wow this dress is so romantic to wear at a fancy dance party my mom will be so stoked of me about it she will be so proud of me!" she squealed.

Sarah looked at the other window seeing a female manikin wearing a red dress with black lines going around it, tiny gold stars on the chest, white gloves, and a headband on the head.

'This dress might be perfect for me to wear but it cost like $4,000 Poke dollars, but I wonder if theres a nice trainer who's more determined that I can go out with that he's nice to me' Sarah thought when Lucy shook her very hard.

"Come on Sarah lets go inside and try on some cool dresses with PIXAL so we can give Ash and his friends busy with guy stuff" Lucy said taking her inside the boutique store.

Inside of the boutique there was so many beautiful dresses on manikins, colorful lights, picture frames on walls, lovely roses in vases too.

Two female woman who work here walked up to the girls knowing that this place is only for people with fancy clothing to come in this place.

"Sorry girls only people with special clothing could enter this boutique if your qualified enough to try on dresses but remember every dresses, clothes cost a lot of money to buy" she said.

"No worries Mrs we came here to try out beautiful dresses not to buy them because our friend PIXAL right here can try it out" Sarah said.

The two female woman looked at PIXAL with a elastic ruler measuring her body size making sure she was perfect to try on clothes.

"Your friend is capable to try on some beautiful dresses but we can help you with every clothes that all of you can try on" she said.

The two woman brought the girls to the changing rooms which is very big with all of the cute, stylish dresses that everyone can wear.

Lucy was twirling around in circles wanting to try on dresses in the fitting rooms until Sarah realized some of the woman brought every clothes to try on with smiles on their faces.

"Thanks we'll try them on until PIXAL thinks she might do it again" Lucy said closing the curtains to give a little privacy.

10 minutes later the two woman were standing in front of the red curtains outside the dressing room waiting for Sarah, Lucy, and PIXAL to come out wearing beautiful dresses until Lucy came out wearing a beautiful dress.

She was wearing a purple sparkly gown dress with a black bow around her waist, black high heeled slippers, her brown hair was all the way down without the pigtails, and finally she had a beautiful ruby necklace around her neck.

"Ta Da! its lovely just like my mother who wore it on Calem's wedding day many years ago, oh ladies could you step aside for a moment I wanna see Sarah's pretty dress" she said waiting in front for Sarah to come out.

Sarah came out of the changing room where Lucy's eyes sparkled up with the two woman gasped of seeing Sarah's pretty dress that she loves very much.

She was wearing a beautiful red princess dress with a big bow around her waist, long white gloves, gold stars on her chest, her honey blonde hair was in a bun, a blue bow on her head, and finally she wore low heel shoes so it wouldn't make her fall down.

"Wow that dress makes you like a princess of Kalos Sarah, it might be perfect to find a boy who can go out with you unless he thinks your pretty" Lucy said seeing her blush.

"Oh thank you Lucy that would be great, anyway PIXAL told me she'll be out in a minute with her nice dress so lets wait for now" Sarah said.

Every girls were about to be ready for PIXAL to come out wearing a nice stylish dress in case Cyrus Borg will be happy of her trying out clothes.

Soon the red curtain begin to open by itself Sarah and Lucy jaw's dropped seeing PIXAL wearing a nice outfit dress.

She was wearing a white blue outfit that reaches to her knees, purple boots, a light blue hat, and she's holding a enamel striped purse on her left shoulder.

"Do I look very fabulous so that Cyrus Borg will be happy for me?" she asked seeing them nodded while jumping up and down.

"Yes you do PIXAL, say how about we all try on every clothes for a least an hour until we catch up to the others outside!" Sarah said going back into the changing room.

As the girls enjoyed trying on every clothes, dresses, outfits they felt happy inside just like Sarah wanted to keep that red princess dress so she decided to ask the female receptionist to save it until next time when she saves a lot of money for battling trainers.

"Have no worries this dress of yours will be saved until next time when you come back here with $4,000 Poke dollars in your bag, anyway good luck traveling around in Kalos" she smiled waving goodbye to the trainers.

When Sarah, Lucy, and PIXAL walked outside they saw Ash, Drew, Travis talking to Cyrus Borg with Clemont next to him about what's happening in Lumiose City so the girls went over to speak with him.

"Oh hello Sarah I heard rumors about PIXAL trying out clothes lately but yes i'm very proud of her of doing that going out in the human world, but however Clemont is about to say something about Lumiose City's future" Cyrus said letting his assistant continue his speech.

"Anyway guys here in Lumiose City everything is on tight security due to my creations of making robots that are patrolling on duty, but for me i'm gonna change the future of Kalos by using all of my great technology for Pokemon will live in harmony" he said.

Those words made Sarah wanted to live in a perfect harmony with Pokemon on her side so she can work every hard with Ash on his side to defend everyone against bad guys.

PIXAL really had a nice idea to accomplish her dream with Cyrus Borg building a new age for technology to create a future without any madness interfering with her dream.

"Mr. Borg my decision is to help out Ash and Sarah's journey so I can protect every people that are in danger if there's any bad guys to stop taking over the world with their evil ways without them controlling any our great desirable projects" PIXAL said with determination.

Cyrus nodded giving her a hug until Bonnie (Clemont's little sister) showed up on time while panting before she said anything to his big brother.

"Clemont your wife is waiting for you back at the Industries, she needs help working on a new Poke-balls, vehicles, toys, and even lunch as well of it, so hurry up and get back there already!" Bonnie yelled making a pouty face.

"Oh my I guess we'll be heading our way back to my Industries, take care of PIXAL for me while your away but she needs to return soon to work on some great studies" Cyrus said leaving with Clemont.

"Catch you guys later on I might speak to you on my wrist holographic phone love you all!" Bonnie said giving them a air smooch.

"Come on Bonnie that's not right at all do that" Clemont complained while grabbing her hand back to the Industries.

As they left Ash had a another plan with Sarah he decided to walk around the city for a bit until they find the exit to route 5 just like what Emily said yesterday.

Lucy, Drew, and Travis had decided to leave right now so they can train up their Pokemon if Sarah could beat Lucy or Ash sometime if she can handle her strength so all of them waved goodbye.

"So Ash my day was great with PIXAL trying out clothes mine was very gorgeous for me to try on just like a princess who kissed a prince under the moonlight, however lets go walk around for a bit in Lumiose City and enjoy ourselves!" Sarah jumped excitedly while walking on the path.

Ash and PIXAL followed her to and they enjoyed walking around the city feeling the warmth their getting from the sun till they loved it.

 **Good news guys I will be back sometime like next week or vacation I think so you better watch for the rain.**

 **Chapter 11 will be out soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Hotel Goodbye's**

 **Back from my break so April vacation is here good luck reading this all my people.**

While enjoying a nice day walking on the path our heroes Ash, Sarah, PIXAL were loving the beautiful flowers in different shops they see all the time.

Sarah smiled thinking about that dress she wore made her wanna wear it again until she meets a boy who's more than a passionate trainer just like Calem was along time ago.

Something has caught in Sarah's mind thinking she wants to do one last thing in Lumiose City is to say goodbye to Professor Sycamore, Emily, Cyrus Borg, Clemont as well of it.

"Hey guys I have an idea that we can do one last thing in Lumiose City today, check out my Poke-map once we head to Route 5 it will take us to Camphrier town where it saids to have a castle where a princess lives" Sarah said.

"That sounds like a great idea sis we should probably say goodbye to them before we head to Route 5 until anyone wants to battle us but lets keep moving on ahead" Ash said getting ahead start with her sister.

Sarah chased him while PIXAL was running beside her wanting to beat Ash just like a race around the whole world in seconds except for a marvel avenger the flash.

Just around the corner to Route 5 the gang saw a bunch of people yelling at the hotel with two Mech bots getting angry with their visions turning red while everyone was preparing to argue with the hotel manager.

"Please you can't demolish this hotel or wreck it down this is my hotel I built this beauty before all of my family came to Lumiose City 75 years ago it holds a lot of memories from my past" the old manager said.

Both Ash and Sarah gasped figuring out what to do before those Mech bots tear down the hotel until PIXAL went over there to stop the riot.

Soon the Mech bots approached to the old hotel manager wanting to blast him but these robots were ordered to not hurt any human life in Lumiose City until everyone said.

"Come on what are you robots doing destroy this place!" one man said.

"Yeah that hotel is such a piece of junk to live in what a ripe off!" the old lady said.

"Tear this place in half or we'll tear the life out you old man!" the construction worker said.

Suddenly a large lightning bolt hit the ground near everyone until they turned around seeing three trainers and a Pikachu with a angry look on its face wanting to stop the riot when PIXAL begin to shout in the crowd.

"Listen up people my name is PIXAL created by Cyrus Borg of Lumiose City you do not have to harm anyone by forcing yourselves to tear that hotel down without force so please give that man a chance for one day only understand that!" PIXAL shouted out loud.

The whole crowd felt guilty for trying to storm down the hotel with force so they apologized till everyone left except the two Mech bots were about to say something to the old hotel manager.

Ash and Sarah went over the hotel wanting to hear what the Mech bots were gonna say about tearing the hotel down before its to late today.

"Listen this hotel of yours will be condemned in 30 minutes pack everything for your retirement plans but if you refuse to leave officer jenny will take you into custody forever" One Mech bot said.

"Indeed yes, pack everything up we'll give you more time with your family we'll stay here for now before we demolish this entire hotel down in pieces" the second Mech bot said.

Two of the Mech bots stood beside the hotel waiting for 30 minutes until the old manager cooled off for a bit when he thanked the trainers for saving his life.

"Thank you so much for saving my life those people didn't had a chance to take me down or my precious hotel or even they couldn't hurt my family inside so thank you" he said giving them hugs.

"It was nothing sir we just love to help out people in Kalos that's what our father did once to stop Team Flare along time ago by saving AZ" Ash said.

"By the way what's your name so we can explore the inside of your hotel sir? it really holds a lot of good memories from anyone past" Sarah asked looking at the old building.

The old manager smiled. "Very well my name is Henry Gilligan I've been working this place for over 75 years but now i'm leaving to go live in a retirement home in the Hoenn region where I will be staying" Henry said.

Henry's family decided to take the three trainers inside the hotel to give it a 30 minute tour but the upstairs inside is off limits in case a bunch of stuff falls down from the floor.

When everyone was inside they saw some old portraits on walls, fancy furniture in plastic bags, a big chandelier leaning against the wall, boxes with stuff in it, and a female person smiling hanging behind the check out room.

Ash looked around touching old reliable stuff but Henry's grandson didn't want him to break his old belongings while PIXAL was staring at the empty field pictures with her eyes imagining she wants to go to that field.

"You trainers must be very glad to visit Betsy's grand hotel that your usually wandering around, this holds a bunch of memories for us" James said Henry's Grandson.

Sarah was curious about why is it called Betsy's hotel when she saw Henry sat down with a sad look in his eyes until Henry's granddaughter comforted him.

"Say James why is it called "Betsy's grand hotel" that must a famous lady who used to work at this hotel along time ago, but where is she exactly?" she asked.

"Its the name of our grandmother that she and Henry bought this place seventy five years ago during the grand opening in Lumiose City days, where she became famous that day" Jasmine said.

Henry stood up until he joined the conversation with the kids when he said. "That's correct Betsy loved this place when we opened it but ever since that day she left the hotel to go somewhere until a storm approached to Kalos when something bad happened to her" he said when he started to form some tears.

What happened to her?" Sarah asked.

"She was struck by a dangerous lightning bolt in the woods until I rushed to her aid holding her lifeless hand, by the time I was in the hospital with her she said something in my ear knowing about the future" he said.

 _"_ _just remember my future is yours to keep use your love until we meet in the afterlife where we will enjoy our love together with us forever" Until Betsy's last words ended before she closed her eyes with no heartbeat._

Remembering those words made Henry feel down losing the woman he once loved in his younger days feeling he wants to go into the afterlife with Betsy until Ash helped him with wisdom.

"Listen Henry my father Calem once used these words to all of the people he used during his journey with Serena after the ultimate weapon was long gone from Team Flare against AZ" Ash said started to say his fathers words.

"Theres nothing to be sad about losing everything you once loved, think about the past, present, and the future where all Pokemon will live in peaceful harmony one day so that people can master the Mega evolutions" Ash imitated his fathers words to Henry.

Those words made Henry's heart felt better till he gave him a hug thanking him he will meet Betsy in the afterlife before he heard a car horn beating loudly knowing its time to leave.

The three trainers went outside to say goodbye to Henry's family but he had something to give Ash a precious memory card for him for his good work till they drove off to the airport.

Two of the Mech bots blasted down Betsy's hotel into pieces while PIXAL thought of keeping a picture of a empty grass field photo in her pocket so she can run around it someday.

Finally just in time they reached the gate to Route 5 where everything starts a brand new path together out of Lumiose City but Sarah had to do something before Ash and PIXAL leave in a quick rush.

"Hold guys we should give Sycamore, Emily, Cyrus, Clemont, Bonnie a call, lucky for us our wrist phones can do multiple holographic calls around here lets give it a try" Sarah smiled till she called everyone.

As everyone picked up their wrist phones in different areas they all listened to Sarah in a multiple area in Lumiose City but for Emily was feeling happy about wearing a futuristic wrist phone because of Clemont.

"Greetings Sarah its very nice that your leaving Lumiose City with PIXAL and Ash to find some Mega evolution stones in Kalos but however try stay very safe on your journey" he said.

"Yeah I would love it to travel with you guys but Clemont thinks that i'm to much of a girl keeper if he knows that right Emily? he might be very bossy to me" Bonnie said.

"Come on Bonnie that isn't fair my wife thinks of me a great genius but now you get back to work we gotta finish up our greatest project for Kalos" he grabbed Bonnie's arm to sign off.

Before Cyrus had to go he said something to PIXAL really quick. "Now PIXAL I will need you back here sometime for a special occasion for our backup upgrades so bye bye then" he signed off too.

"Now trainers listen very carefully what I say about the Kalos region, this region will be very different from many years ago after the great destruction of the ultimate weapon now try to protect the mega stones I gave you so good luck kids" he signed off.

Emily had to say goodbye too. "So anyway Sarah we'll talk to each other again but when you come back here to Lumiose City we should have a girl's night out, meet some cute boys, try on cute dresses but this is it for me Ta Ta for now bye" she winked at her signing off.

Now that was done it is time for a new path for entering Route 5 out of Lumiose City where Ash, Sarah, and PIXAL are heading off too. "Okay guys lets get the show on the road" PIXAL said entering the gate.

Ash and Sarah entered the gate with PIXAL but they had good times in Lumiose City however Sarah will remember her favorite thing was to do is clothes shopping.

 **I'm back from my dads, sorry he couldn't bring me home today he had to do some office work with everybody there.**

 **The next chapter will be this week I guess so bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Roller Skating Tricks**

 **Good news there's a new character in this story and she's from Shalour City her name is Skylor Korrina's daughter enjoy.**

Entering Route 5 was great for our heroes who left Lumiose City for the time being until they return someday to try on dresses just like for Sarah that she will hang out with Emily again.

Thinking about the new future of Lumiose City made Ash's will got even stronger since he left Aquacorde town but ended up beating her sister that time and then he lost to her the other night from visiting Borg industries.

"So guys any plans on going to our next gym but I heard about what Malva said about Cyllage Cities gym being turned into a rock climbing building but which place are we gonna go to next?" Ash asked in concern.

Sarah had an idea popped in her mind so she took out her Kalos map taking a new look for a place battle at the gym in Auklet town but his name is Ray a male gym leader.

"A place called Auklet town where it has been around for over 150 years where people say they don't trust any outsiders and trainers because of that town is very quiet with fog covering up the entire sky without any sun" Sarah pointed the location on her Kalos map.

"I guess Auklet town is very lonely but it has a library there so we can look for a history book so we can read it about its 150 year history during that time" Ash said getting a move on.

After putting the map away Sarah took the lead from Ash but suddenly she heard a yell behind her until a strange rollerblader person zoomed by quickly causing the trainers to spin around in circles making them dizzy but PIXAL barley dodged it.

The passerby person felt guilty so she turned around to check the trainers if they didn't break any bones or didn't get head trauma or other wise it would be worse than you thought.

"Oops my bad I didn't mean to zoomed by you guys so quickly I was practicing my rollerskating tricks to learn a new move called "The Speed Skater" on smooth flat roads where its all clear for me just in case I will become a legendary skater" she said.

"Its alright we'll try to walk on the path instead of using the road we were just walking on, by the way what's your name and where do you even live?" Ash asked.

"Giggle" My name is Skylor from Shalour City the greatest rollerblader and gym leader that was my mother Korrina but today my gym has turned into a roller derby battle for every trainers to battle me!" Skylor shouted out.

Hearing about it made Sarah squeal knowing she's heard of her from Shalour City and then she said. "Hold on I saw you on Tv before from two months ago, you were quiet of a tough girl rollerblader to beat every girls in that gym and you a gold trophy" she said.

Skylor kinda blushed at her thinking she wants to do some rollerskating with her to master all of the moves that Sarah will try something new with her skates tricks.

"Say any of you guys wanna learn some new tricks with your Pokemon at the skate park it'll level up to make them stronger just like my team back in Shalour City would you like to do that?" she asked.

Ash, Sarah, and PIXAL nodded thinking its a great idea to bring out their team for a new way to exercise their Pokemon at a roller skate park to evolve them with new moves so they went anyway inside the roller skate park.

It was completely huge with long rails going down the stairs, a double rail tube on the ground similar to a railroad track, big curved hump ramps, an obstacle training arena, a long tunnel that can rotate in different circles, and finally some rope climbing gym equipments.

Lots of trainers had come here for some wealthy exercise by rollerblading across the park, or climbing up the rope wall with their skates on doing a whirlwind move technique.

Both Ash and Sarah put on their rolling shoe skates until a green haired boy who's about 18 years older than everyone else approached to the Pokemon trainers smiling at them.

"Hello welcome to Route 5's national rollerblading national park my name is Drake its very nice to meet someone new these days but I can tell your Pokemon are ready for some evolving just like Skylor here always beats me in a battle" he said.

"Yeah thats our way to battle through Kalos we started our journey ever since left Vaniville town battling gym leaders, facing each other for the second time but I will win this time sis for our rivalry" Ash smiled doing the pose again with Sarah.

With that idea the kids can make Charmander evolve into Charmeleon even for Mudkip can turn into Marshtomp by leveling up their power level but Skylor had some Pokemon that are tough but she will eventually battle those two in Shalour City.

Sarah went with Skylor with her team to level up a little with Mudkip, then Ash went with Drake to make his Charmander evolve soon until the other rollerblader's came by wanting to help him while PIXAL was gonna do some exercise on her own.

In the far side of the rollerblading area Sarah was about to learn a new trick called rotating spin inside the tunnel with Drake using his fast speed roller skates very quickly but if anyone fails they'll get hurt.

"Okay Sarah first step is to make sure your roller wheels is harden enough to match your speed in the tunnel, second step is do a fast pose with your legs down in crunches, the third is to close your eyes and clear your mind very still along side of your Pokemon" he said seeing her doing all of the rules.

'Clear my mind, keep absolutely still, focus on the tunnel, then open your eyes' she thought.

Drake went first until he used his super speed in the tunnel to do a rotating spin by after that he waited for Sarah for her turn with Mudkip on her side.

"Alright lets do it!" she yelled going at full speed with Mudkip running beside her going into the tunnel performing a rotating spin at multiple circles while her partner was using water gun as a swirling vortex till they got out of the tunnel when Drake clapped gladly.

"Very good Sarah that move was really awesome your Mudkip has already leveled up a little, he's getting closer to evolving soon, lets try out some new rollerblading moves" he said as she followed him to do some new moves.

Meanwhile Ash was with Skylor learning of how to do a triple rail jump without twisting their ankles or getting their bones broken however many people have done that a bunch of times in a row ended in the hospital.

He watched her carefully as Skylor mastered the move by focusing on her feet and then she did it without breaking any bones or ankles now that was great for her.

"Wow Skylor how long did it take you to learn that new move of yours?" Ash asked.

"Took me twelve years to do that with my mother after my grandfather passed away but I really have been focusing on my rollerblading moves without hurting myself, but for now my life is about to change so I can master the Mega evolution with my partner Lucario" she said.

Hearing about it made Ash's wish come true wanting to use his Mega evolution powers to beat her sister in a ultimate Pokemon battle however he thinks that Sarah will be the strong one whenever they battle it feels like a sibling rivalry just like Calem and Serena.

But after Ash stopped thinking about Sarah he focused on his new move to do a triple rail jump if he ends up failing he'll brake his ankles.

He closed his eyes and then a went for it, finally Ash had mastered the triple rail jump with his partner Charmander willing to evolve soon if it keeps up with his higher point level.

"Phew Skylor I did it that was pretty easy to do you know, my Charmander is almost about to evolve, so lets get a move with these rollerblading moves" Ash smiled at her.

40 minutes later.

Many trainers cheered on for Sarah and Ash until PIXAL watched them performing a skate flip backwards, a tornado skate kick spin, the ballerina, and even they learned a new trick called flying eagle.

Skylor was impressed in them she smiled when Drake approached up to them giving hugs very hardly until they felt exhausted, he give them life water to restore their energy.

"You guys did great today mastering every move if feels like you already learned on how to use your mind gently without hurting yourselves however I could tell your partners are about to evolve right now look" Drake pointed to Charmander and Mudkip.

Charmander started to evolve into Charmeleon with new fire type moves including a dragon type move known as Dragon Rage and Fire Punch too.

Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp with new water type moves and even ground type moves known as Mud shot, Water Pulse, and Quick attack.

"Finally my Mudkip is already a Marshtomp I love you so much!" Sarah squealed loudly giving him a tender hug realizing he loves it.

"Charmeleon your the best partner I ever had in my life so lets try our best to keep up until we can master the Mega Evolutions" Ash smiled into his eyes believing in him.

"So guys since you've proven worthy of yourselves any plans that your heading to your next gym somewhere besides Cyllage City? that place is already now a exercising place for people to work out on their skills for rock climbing" Skylor said.

"Their next gym is in Auklet Town where nobody has ever trusted trainers to go in that nasty place in Kalos, its very rude, quiet, foggy, dark where its been like that way for over 150 years" PIXAL said.

Skylor sighed about it figuring out why she will never set foot in that town anymore after an massive argument in that place she heard over the hills until she will never skate in their.

Ash and Sarah both got gold medals till they put their Pokemon back inside of their Poke-balls when Skylor said something to them. "Just remember guys come meet me at Shalour City till our next meet, so that way we can battle each other against Mega evolution bye bye for now" she said skating off to Shalour City.

Everyone waved goodbye to them knowing they will come back for another rollerblading time as Drake continue on being a roller skater instructor.

"Say guys lets rollerblade all to the way to Camphrier town in a awesome race, I bet you could beat me there in a flash Sarah!" Ash yelled running at medium speed ahead of her.

"You asked for it brother!" Sarah yelled coming for him.

"Hey Sarah lets beat him all the way in Camphirer town just the two of us like when the girls get together as a group or friends" PIXAL said seeing her smiled until they raced with Ash.

 **Guess what Summer is almost here in June, i'll be making another chapter soon until then I will be back with Chapter 13.**

 **Love you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: A Full Scale Action.**

 **Note: Lark a Cyclonia princess will be spying on Ash and Sarah as a disguised trainer without getting caught in her power to hunt them down so their not in my story but the next one they will be in.**

 **Clouse's team will be in this chapter to set their goals enjoy.**

Ebon and Nico were guarding outside on a dark stormy day patrolling the headquarters without any intruders entering their territory lucky they have a bunch of security watching over the land.

"So Ebon what's taking our leader Clouse so long? he has to come back to let Lark announce us to get ready for a full scale action in Kalos, maybe I should contact him" Nico said.

"You'd rather get into trouble by contacting him on the Nemesis this might be easier if our plans from Terminus Cave didn't collapsed from Calem once after we got the legendary disc for taking over this world" he said.

Soon everyone looked up the sky seeing the Nemesis approaching to the headquarters which means Clouse has returned from his errands when the ship landed on its original spot.

The hatch begin to open with Clouse walking toward the entrance with two suitable soldiers behind him holding spears wearing gray masks on their faces.

"Master Clouse welcome back how was your mission from another region was it pretty great for an awesome leader like you who's coming back?" Nico smiled at him.

"My attentions are private for me so you two come with me, we need to speak with our newest commander that she will set out to hunt those two trainers were raised by Calem and Serena" Clouse said.

Everyone went inside the headquarters heading up to Lark's room where no one is allowed to enter in without permission in case she'll destroy everyone in her creepy world that she goes in where its all dark.

Nico knocked first on the door but Lark didn't answer it maybe she was in her dark realm world so she can focus with her magic powers but if anyone enters her realm some evil creatures will attack or eat you up.

Clouse decided to enter Lark's room while Nico and Ebon waited outside for him to return if he finds Lark in the dark realm she's in she'll eventually start her speech to everyone at the headquarters.

"My goodness looks like my apprentice is already in her realm luckily for me I have magic spells to enter any realm I can go to with that book is laying on the table" he said picking it up.

He opened the book finding some spells to open the realm gate to find Lark then he found it at last with some ancient tex writing near page 30 with a skull on it wearing a metal helmet with two amulets in its eye sockets.

Clouse chanted the spell words until the realm gate opened leading him to a world of darkness where its all filled with floating surfaces, curved circles, black birds with deep red eyes, the sky was filled with red spots including a large black spot covering the behind everything.

"Ah the realm of darkness where everything is completely no light has ever existed here since ancient times however for Lark she might be up ahead gathering more dark magic to make her staff more powerful as ever" he said walking down the path.

As Clouse continued walking he encountered some cute black birds hopping one at a time saying some words that means in english saying.

"Turn back"

"Turn back"

"Turn back" the cute black birds said in a group while flapping their wings at Clouse thinking he's not interested in them.

He continued walking ignoring every words that those birds say "Turn back" they keep saying it again but however they were saying in full words until they said something new.

"Turn back now or she'll eat you up" the black bird said until every of those birds came into a group blocking Clouse's path until they got angrier.

"TURN BACK NOW!" the birds yelled turning themselves into monsters with four deep red eyes, razor sharp teeth, long sharp talons on their feet beginning to attack Clouse.

He used his dark spells to hurt them while every of those birds were trying to launch their attack using their wings before Clouse managed to use his secret spell to turn them into stone for a little while until he reaches Lark.

Suddenly a large raptor bird appeared in the sky however it was completely different his body was made out of sharp wings, white eyes, deep red teeth with no beak and it was about to swoop down to kill Clouse.

Clouse was about to use another spell on it until he heard a loud shout coming from in the distance seeing a large of dark waves turning the raptor bird into a dark ball until Clouse saw a girl wearing dark robes surrounding her body.

"What do you think your doing in my dark realm master Clouse?" Lark asked taking off her hood.

He smiled. "I'm here because its time for our members to scatter around the Kalos region for our full scale action in Kalos for a new era of mankind against Pokemon trainers" he said.

Lark soon return to her normal clothing bringing back her pets to life again when they all flew away into deep space until the gem on her staff turned red and black color.

"The day will come until Nibiru arrives to earth thats what the Annunaki wrote saying a great evil will consume all Pokemon to bring catastrophe among all living things" Lark said until the mane turned into a hood again.

"My dear Lark your predictions of seeing a great future turning this world into a gulf of darkness by getting revenge by someone who killed your family, but now it is time for your speech lets go" he said.

Lark smiled walking back to the realm gate where Clouse enchanted some spells to open up the portal back to headquarters then they all came back just in time for the speech.

Ebon and Nico were pleased of seeing their dark leader coming back from her realm wearing her regular clothing except her staff was new with different colors right before Clouse told Nico to contact everyone to gather outside for Lark's speech.

With everybody outside looking up seeing Lark with her own descendants from the undead since long ago that turned into her own dark minions that follow her command.

"Gentlemen listen up very well, i'm Lark your newest leader that every organization will take over this world, for a long time now we won't never lose ever again by that treachery person that keeps ruining plans his name is Calem Tremblay married to Serena with kids their names are Ash and Sarah traveling each other, we will put a stop to this once and for all until Nibiru comes back for us to consume life on earth, time for all you to set out for a full scale action!" Lark shouted out loud.

Every of those words made everyone get ready to scatter around the region as Lark used her staff to turn her into a disguised human with the help of Clouse's magic powers.

Lark was completely different in her human form she wore a blue jacket that has a poke-ball on it, a black t-shirt, blue hiking jeans, outdoor medium boots, and she also has blonde hair, and finally some brown eyes.

"This disguise will do the trick however for those two trainers there heading to Camphirer town where the princess lives in that castle however they have old secrets from long ago" she said getting her bag.

"Very well my apprentice make sure you do well on this journey and don't try to goof off or cover will blow, stay focus on your mission understood?" he asked.

She nodded until she put her own minions back into their sleeping pods waiting until she will use them for a special reason for a unknown emergency.

As soon as Lark was about to leave she didn't forget her own spell book she will carry on making a evil smile thinking she might take over the Pokemon world.

Clouse waved goodbye to her knowing that of every Team will take down Ash and Sarah who ever will win or lose before darkness falls.

'Finally my dreams will come true for me I will cover up this cold world into darkness, throw their lives into the pit, destroy Calem's true love for Serena, take away Ash and Sarah's lives until of every of Pokemon is gone' she thought continuing walking for her journey.

Meanwhile Nico, Ebon, Regina, and every generals were about to leave in separate groups for some extra teams in Kalos and they agreed with that.

 **Uh-oh this is not good, Lark is already on her journey to spy on Ash and Sarah or will they push their limits until every Pokemon is gone? find out next time on my book.**

 **Chapter 14 will be out soon on my vacation break love you all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Camphrier Town.**

 **I'm back from my vacation watching some cool fireworks enjoy my story everybody on fan fiction in the world.**

After a long journey through route 5 battling a lot of trainers Ash and Sarah's Pokemon leveled up to 25 but they only wanna find some stronger ones instead weak ones in Kalos.

Ash's team: Frogadier 22, Fletchinder 24, Pikachu 22, Charmeleon 25, Riolu 22.

Sarah's team: Braixen 22, Marshtomp 21, Pidgeotto 25, Bunnelby 23 however it would be a great plan to new teams in their roaster soon enough.

"Come guys Camphrier Town is almost close the faster we get there we'll eventually meet the princess at the Historian Castle where all old tales come to life" Ash said taking off his skates.

Sarah took her skates off too seeing Camphrier Town up ahead thinking about meeting the cute princess or catching new Pokemon but she wants to do both. "It might be a great idea to do that I mean dad used to come here all the time on his journeys seeing old paintings in Kalos" Sarah said.

"Historian Castle is one of the oldest building since ancient times, did you know that long ago a Queen lost her husband in fire right before she died with her own husband in his lifeless hands, so today their spirits will not lift away until their love is reunited once again" PIXAL said.

"My mother told me about that old tale when I was little, she told me that when two people meet each other their hearts will fall in love with strong connections together" Sarah said.

After taking a short break from traveling all the way from Lumiose City to Route 5 almost closer to Camphrier Town the three trainers entered the town and it was different than before from years ago.

It had a large castle near the river, many suitable knights wearing silver armor patrolling in many areas in town, houses with different colors, people planting flowers outside to make this town a better place to live in.

Before Ash, Sarah, and PIXAL started to walk around their multiple holographic phone wrists started ringing until it showed an unknown caller to all trainers in Kalos.

"Your attention everyone of the Kalos region our world will be succeeded soon until the bonds of Pokemon will fade away before Nibiru approaches to earth use your power of bonds before this evil gets a hold of your life farewell" it said signing off.

"That was odd how could anyone know about this evil will consume the Pokemon world its full of life by caring others of how they feel inside of their hearts" Sarah said holding out her hands.

Everyone continued walking around town looking at some beautiful flowers, children running around laughing with their parents, and even some armor knights patrolling around the area thinking its like a neighborhood watch without spying on people.

Sarah saw a statue of their father Calem which is the half of it is broken seeing two women placing flowers near it feeling they love the statue of a great hero of Kalos.

"Flora do you think that someday Calem would be our hero once again to save this planet from this evil that we received on our wrist watches in case all life is restored forever?" she asked.

"Yes I believe so, but our mother Clorinda is no longer here anymore after she left us years ago due to these knights patrolling this town every day without breaks" Fauna said lowering her head down.

Ash, Sarah and PIXAL walked over to the two woman honoring Calem's heroic ways until they saw three people smiling about their father's work from years ago.

"Greetings dear trainers welcome to Camphrier Town my name is Flora and this is my twin sister Fauna we used to be raised by our mother once right after she left us many years ago when she fought Calem but to this day we live on our own for now" Flora said.

"Hold on a minute our parents told us about Clorinda being so horrible to you once but she left you because of dad defeated her in a battle during their wedding night, maybe she's long gone" Ash said.

The twins giggle a little thinking about having Clorinda as their mother was a big mistake of their lives right now these girls are free forever so its for them to be normal people once again.

While the twins were being cheerful Sarah stared at the Historian Castle which is guarded with many armored knights which anyone doesn't why this town has so many guards.

One guard looked down from the castle staring at the twin girls keeping his eye on them without breaking any modern stuff or they will spend most of their time in jail.

"So Flora and Fauna how come this town has so many guards patrolling everywhere with many people not knowing what they did wrong or something bad?" Sarah asked.

"Its because there's a princess at the Corona Castle on Route 6 its a famous castle that has passed down for many generations with a large garden, big statues, and a battle arena too" Fauna said wanting to go inside of Historian Castle.

The gang decided to walk over the entrance of Historian Castle but two armored knights used their spears to block them while talking in a different language.

"Halte état Votre nom droits plaire!" one of the armored knight said in a french accent.

"Do not be alarmed of our accents just tell us your name in a different way" the second knight said with a english meaning.

"Mon nom est Sarah Tremblay de Vaniville Town je venue a visite Historian Castle pour a great tour with my friends in Kalos" Sarah said in different french and english accents.

Two of these knights seemed upset about it when they said. "Were sorry young lad this place is off limits for the time being due to our disaster vandalism from those evil crooks, we will have another tour for you next time" he said.

Ash, Sarah, and PIXAL bowed down to them right before the second guard had something like a special gift that is a fairy Pokemon for Sarah that she will handle with.

"This Pokemon is name Aromatisse its level is already at 25 she will obey you though with lots of caring, loving, joyful, and even friendship too just don't hurt its feelings" he said.

Aromatisse begin to like Sarah as a new partner putting it inside of its Poke-ball knowing she will love it forever as a new friend. "Only one more Pokemon to go and my team will be complete" Sarah said.

Ash bowed to the knight guard and said. "Gamsahaminda" he said in a Korean language.

While Sarah was overjoyed of having a new partner in her team Flora and Fauna had a idea for them to invite them in their house for a little break until they keep going again.

Flora gave some fresh iced tea for Ash but for PIXAL couldn't drink because if she does she will eventually go offline but you don't wanna spent the next hours cleaning her up.

Sarah saw a picture of two people in front of a tree that surrounded by light with lots of flowers, and a town far away from it, it looks like a tree which is 13 feet high with pink petals on it.

"So Fauna is this picture actually real with those two people near that tree? I wonder if I can find that place me and Ash would make our wishes come true" Sarah smiled at her.

"Yes that place does exist its filled with dreams of flowers that the light can exact on your goal is to become a strong trainer than you ever wanted to be when you grow up" Fauna said.

Imagining about it made Sarah's dream come true once again just like when she was young her mother showed the dream she will complete is to become strong in Kalos.

'Someday mom my dream will come true at last for Ash until we all save earth from total harm of innocent people to stop evil flourishing Pokemon' she thought.

After a nice tea break Ash was about ready to ahead off to another adventure again on Route 6 to visit Corona Castle with Sarah and PIXAL and they all head outside.

Flora and Fauna wanted to follow them just in case if their father Calem showed up they'll just cuddle up to him once again as a cutie butler.

The whole gang finally reached to the gate of Route 6 with some people giving them TM moves, potions, berries, key items, and even Poke dollars because many of them wanted to do it just in case if they are all out of money for buying many items for food or stuff.

Before everyone started to head off a sound was coming from Ash's holographic wrist watches when he answered the call and it was Cyrus Borg, Sycamore, and Emily calling in from them.

"Hello Ash is PIXAL with you I need to speak with her right now" Cyrus said.

PIXAL went up closer to the holographic phone as everyone listened to the people back at Borg Industries in Lumiose City.

"Listen we need you come back because our security was breached last night however one of our projects weren't destroyed in the laboratory and we found the culprit who did this" Cyrus said showing the enemy.

The enemy was a red droid that was completely shut down and broken however it was a stasis pod where it can never escape to reboot itself.

"This droid was caught stealing our files and we analyzed its chip that belongs to Team Flare a dangerous organization that Calem defeated many years ago, I guess every evil doers are back in business once again" Emily pouted.

"We heard some rumors that a new leader is leading them is Clouse a wanted outlaw who's more dangerous as ever, he used to be one of Lysandre's mentor when he joined his team and how his organization is more powerful than ever" Sycamore said.

Ash and Sarah gotten confused about hearing Team Flare's organization has been revived by many of the other evil doers have returned but one thing had caught Sarah's attention about this person name Clouse what is he exactly.

"Professor Sycamore who's Clouse is he sort of a dangerous leader in Kalos?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I'm not quiet sure, no one hasn't been able to read about his criminal history to think of that he might take over this world" he said.

"Professor Borg i'll come back to Lumiose City and analyze that droid in our lab together with Clemont working on it with me, Emily try your best to check any criminal files to search for a bad person name Clouse if he's on the most wanted list in Kalos" PIXAL said.

"You got it partner!" Emily said in a cowgirl accent.

Sarah hugged PIXAL knowing she will miss them for a little while until she's done with her work in Lumiose City until she will rejoin the journey with Sarah and Ash.

"Thank you everyone be safe on your journeys with all of your bonds, trust, love for Pokemon in the world good luck signing out" Cyrus said.

The holographic wrists phone turned out while PIXAL was about to go back to Lumiose City until she meets up with Ash and Sarah again. "Bye guys see you another time when i'm done with my experiments at Borg industries" she waved goodbye while running back to the city.

Flora and Fauna will continue staying back in Camphrier Town knowing they will miss out seeing the princess at Corona Castle thinking about those big old pictures on walls, a large kitchen with candles lightning up, hundreds of guards patrolling around the area.

"You kids have fun meeting the princess at Corona Castle we were thinking about coming along but we have a lot of gardening to do in the fields while we try our best to not think about Calem my sweet hero" Flora blushed instantaneously.

"Geez sometimes I think that if mother was here she would've been happy instead of being such a total psycho path against Calem but she's gone whoever if she's still alive sis" Fauna said taking her to the field.

After waving goodbye to PIXAL, Flora and Fauna the two trainers begin to set off to Route 6 where Corona Castle is at until Sarah looked up on her Pokedex map showing the whole area is covered up in tall grass where all the other wild Pokemon are.

"Alright Ash lets get the show on the road toward Corona Castle where we will meet the princess of Kalos, she might be cute in her outfit I wonder if there's a battlefield or a dresser room but lets find out soon!" she jumped excitedly running into the forest.

"Come on don't do a head start with me yet thats cheating sis!" Ash yelled back at her while she sticks her tongue out knowing that he will catch up to her.

 **Hi everyone sorry to wait up I was at the prison of Alcatraz at my dodo head dads place for nine days STRAIGHT! ;( ;(**

 **Anyway I will try to make another chapter soon but summer has gotten a little busier so i will make chapter 15 as long dad doesn't keeps me in prison love you all!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Emma and Kitty**

 **To all of my people I watched Total Drama Ridonculous Race and i'm recruiting two girls name Emma and Kitty their on my O.C story enjoy.**

"Come on Ash I'll beat you all the way to Corona Castle if your quiet faster than me!" She yelled back at him with skates on her feet.

An idea popped in his mind thinking about using roller skates can beat Sarah to Corona Castle if they win by side imagining they are in the olympics.

Ash tried to build up more speed on his skates he caught up with Sarah beside her when she started laughing at him. "Jeez whats so funny sis?" he complained while panting.

"Oh i'm laughing because your to slow for a trainer in Kalos because of me i'll beat every last of trainers with my beauty will of my Pokemon" Sarah smiled at him.

Hearing those words made Ash wanna go even faster so he went faster by using his speed lunge moves to pass his sister until something went wrong.

A mysterious flash ended him up crashing into a girl on the ground luckily no one got hurt or got broken bones or even bruises thats for sure of course.

"Hey get off of me, that really hurt you know!" the older trainer girl said yelling at Ash for not paying attention where he was going.

"Sorry I didn't even see you because someone took a flash picture at my face then all of sudden I accidentally bumped into you with my skates, I was racing with my sister" Ash said.

The girl trainer sighed beginning her to tell that was her younger sister taking pictures on her iPhone which she loves doing that for her hobby.

"Its okay my sister is always been taking pictures on our journey lately anyway want to say that i'm sorry for getting angry at you because were law school trainers studying about some Mega Evolutions in Kalos" she said.

Sarah smiled of hearing about it until she asked about their names were so they begin to introducing them by shaking their hands.

The older was about 17 years old she wears a light orange t-shirt with a red sweater, low wedge heels, black capri pants, and her black hair reaches down to her lower back.

The younger sister was about 15 years old she wears a white collared sleeved shirt with a red sleeved sweater curled up to her arms, a black skirt, high socks, high boots, two pigtails with two red ribbons.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Emma and this is my little sister Kitty we started our journey two weeks ago so our Pokemon level is at 30 in case sometime you feel like battling with us or become friends which is good though because I love doing that" she said.

"Thats right sis we got two gym badges with my sister becoming more stronger than ever, meeting the princess at Corona Castle its going to be so awesome!" Kitty yelled singingly with her arms in the air.

Emma crossed her arms when she rolled her eyes feeling bored of bringing her sister on the journey until she took a selfie at Ash and Sarah's face to keep it in her memory forever.

"Wow two weeks on your journey must be very incredible, we left Vaniville Town last week to go through the entire region of Kalos meeting some Pokemon to catch" Sarah said.

Somewhere in a far distance a flag was being pulled up making loud sounds figuring that the princess of Corona Castle is already home but Ash had something in his mind to pass the time to catch wild Pokemon.

Sarah looked at her wrist phone watch and it says 2:00 P.M. she could probably catch a lot of wild Pokemon in the tall grass battling some trainers in sneaky areas with some hidden items on the ground or in trees.

As the trainers went into the tall grass wild Pokemon showed up for a battle, Ash battled a wild Honedge a sword Pokemon appeared out of nowhere ready to battle.

Ash sent out Pikachu using Thunderbolt to weaken it then he used a Ultra ball to catch it by then it became part of his team when another Pokemon name Oddish and so Ash used Pikachu again to use Quick attack by until Ash used a Poke ball to catch him.

On the other side Sarah managed to catch two wild Pokemon that were in her party but she will

put them in the P.C storage because some of the little ones aren't cool at all like Kecleon uses camouflage as a move, Sentret used Tail Whip ultimately useless.

Then all of sudden some sneaky ninja trainers came out to battle Sarah by then she battled the little ninjas and at the end they gave Sarah prize money she loves.

After catching wild Pokemon in the tall grass while finding hidden items, battling trainers, looks like the Pokedex is nearly up to 36 kinds in Kalos until Ash talked to Emma about Law school.

"So Emma what kind of Law school you go to with Kitty is it a Morning Wood Academy with super tough trainers to learn about unreasonable things?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No the only school we go to is International Law School in Kalos to learn the successful knowledge of power, but everybody told rumors a man name William John Crossbow is super tough he can take down trainers with only one move at a time" Emma said.

"Crystal and Andrew told us about him back at Santalune Forest they'll try their best to become excellent Morning Wood trainers until we battle William someday" Sarah said.

Kitty made a sorry look her face to Sarah and said. "If you try to beat William he might beat you by then he will eventually keep you at his Academy forever so at least your Pokemon level will be at 72 or something like that" Kitty said taking another selfie with her.

"The only Pokemon I have in my party is Sliggoo, Sylveon, Weepinbell, and Litleo from different areas in Kalos just like Kitty here has Roserade, Buizel, Clauncher, Hawlucha too" Emma said.

Soon another horn was blown into the distance at Corona Castle hearing a person on top of the watch tower talking in a medieval accent. "Attention everyone the princess will be seated in her throne in due time my good fellows of Corona Castle!" the medieval person yelled out.

Ash, Sarah, Emma and Kitty started planning on going to Corona Castle but they needed to heal up their Pokemon just in case for a reason if they wanna battle each other again. Nurse Joy had finished healing everyone's Pokemon till all of them headed off again.

Another adventure has started once again Sarah begin to think about her mother believed a one dream she will do someday is to make a world a better place for Pokemon without any bad guys hurting them.

"Wait a minute Emma before all of us head to Corona Castle how about we take a nice selfie to remember this on our two week journey with our new friends to show our parents" Kitty said.

Emma sighed while smiling with everyone got in front of Kitty doing a nice selfie with her iPhone with everyone smiling at the picture. "I'll keep this picture for a good memory to me" Kitty said kissing her iPhone.

At last Kitty is done taking pictures to start heading to Corona Castle instead of using her iPhone to take pictures every time like Emma loves taking it away from her so she can stay focus on her journey in Kalos.

"Lets go onward to Corona Castle where the princess will be waiting for us" Ash said leading the group instead of using his skates so he wouldn't fall down then everyone walked of the forest seeing a large castle with a big gate.

"Alright guys lets do this" Sarah said.

After reaching to the gate of Corona Castle two knight guards used their swords to block them to prevent them entering in saying something in a medieval accent.

"Who art thou?" he asked.

 **Listen everyone i'll be back sometime next week because summer will be ending soon in September 22 so I will right a new story soon like another week bye.**

 **Poor Sara Harvey from Pretty little liars got killed in her shower how ashamed well she might still be alive or she's just faking it we'll find out the next episode.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Corona Kingdom**

 **I'm back from two weeks sorry that I've been taking a break at least things are going well with me in school with my best friend though enjoy.**

 **Princess Rachael is from BeyRaiderz the Television series, Lark a disguise trainer will be spying on the trainers, Malva's daughter is gonna be in here, even so Wikstrom.**

"Who art thou?!" one of the knight guard shouted to the trainers.

The trainers felt threatened by the knight guards who were using swords to point at their faces thinking their enemies from another land or a dangerous place to live.

Ash made a mad look on his face when he explained to the guards without using his Pokemon to battle them but these guards completely have higher level teams.

"Listen my name is Ash Tremblay of Vaniville town, this is my sister Sarah, and those two are Emma and Kitty our friends we came here to see the princess and explore this entire castle in Kalos to become heroes just like our father did along time ago!" he shouted at them.

The guards didn't believe him of what he said about meeting the princess or exploring the whole kingdom so they begin to yell hard at them with brute force of their fearsome swords.

"Listen kid were not for sure your intruders from Aurora Kingdom due to our last wars since from long ago during the ultimate weapon crisis that brought a terrible energy since 3,000 years ago caused many battles throughout history of mankind that's is why we don't trust outsiders!" he yelled.

Ash begin to sent out Frogadier making the guards angry knowing they wanna fight him or put him in his cell. "You wanna fight us? lets do this!" he yelled out bringing his Bisharp out to fight everyone using their moves.

Suddenly a loud shout came out from behind them with a terrible voice. "ENOUGH!" someone shouted very loudly making the fight stop until they saw their king in a armor suit.

He seemed to be in his late sixties with white dull brown hair, wrinkles near his cheeks, a small scar on his eye thinking he lost it but with one blue eye, silver armor with gold linings on it, his right leg was completely red bionic, and last thing his hand only had four fingers.

This man is name Wikstrom a member of the elite four due to his accident caused him to retire at such an old age well he's still fight as a suitable warrior except he has to go easy just in case he doesn't break his bionic parts.

"Seize your attacks immediately right now and say your sorry to these innocent trainers, there not enemies from any kingdom their only Pokemon trainers" Wikstrom said letting his guards apologizing to the trainers.

"We are deeply sorry for trying to attack you trainers, it is our royal job to protect this kingdom because some of us believe every people think that they are intruders from another land, so please we'll show you around this kingdom if we must" he said.

The two guards lead the trainers to head inside the kingdom but until Travis and Drew showed up for a tour at Corona Castle too. "Hey guys how's your journey coming along? our Pokedex's are nearly at 30% of catching wild Pokemon" Drew said.

"Our journey is coming along nicely guys but where's Lucy is she coming to visit here?" Sarah asked in concern.

"No she told us that she's gonna meet us at Route 7 by tomorrow morning for a special battle because she hasn't battled you in a while back in Vaniville town" Drew said.

"Sure tomorrow will be great for us to meet her on Route 7 all the to Auklet town for our next gym battle to empress mother and father" Ash said.

The trainers continued on walking inside the kingdom seeing a bunch of people wearing century medieval clothes, several rookie knights fighting straw dummies with spears, a large training field with knights learning to become strong, and a jester who's doing tricks.

Soon the girls gazed at Wikstrom's body without saying a word about his accident but for Ash he doesn't wanna hurt his feelings but Kitty started blabbing to his story.

"So Mr. Wikstrom tell us about your bad accident due to the lost of your hand, leg, even for your eye that has a small scar did somebody defeated you?" Kitty blabbered making Emma mad.

"KITTY?!" everyone shouted at her even Emma did.

Wikstrom sighed. "Should've known you would say that, nine years ago our kingdom here was attacked by a ruler of Aurora kingdom, his name was king Roderick he barely used his Pokemon to beat me after I was totally injured losing my fight with him until he will face me off in the future when Corona falls into deep darkness" he said thinking about his past life.

Kitty started to hug him gently forgiving of what she said about his injuries instead of a selfie on her phone right before Wikstrom told there were two people are waiting for them.

"By the way your names are Ash and Sarah from Vaniville town right?" he asked.

Both of them nodded. "Yes why?" Ash asked.

"There's a person who's expecting to meet you her name is Lark she's a world geologist trainer just wanting to get to know you better just like Malva's daughter name Amber knowing about true friendship of Mega evolutions" he said.

Sarah eye's winded knowing the same thing about it but she doesn't know where those two are at right now but Wikstrom tapped her shoulder pointing they are at the castle entrance.

Everyone went over to the castle entrance seeing two people one is a girl name Amber she's about late teens like she's 19 with long pink hair curls on her shoulders, red eyes, light shaded orange glasses, wearing black jeans that have red diamonds, a black turtleneck shirt that cuts out of the navel showing her arms and her belly, even for her medium heeled shoes.

Sarah saw another girl who's about in her early teens she feels like 16 years old, wearing a black t-shirt that has a poke ball on it, blue jacket, blue hiking jeans, outdoor medium boots, her eyes are brown, and blonde hair.

"Greetings trainers you must be Sarah from Vaniville town is that correct?" Lark asked.

She nodded and then she shook her hand. "Yes that's my name this is my brother Ash we are quested to become heroes of Kalos just like our father did along time ago" Sarah said.

Amber looked at Ash with a nice stern look when she approached to him with a nice smile on her face. "Wow you must be very glad to be as a trainer but I believe your the one who's more a hunky trainer in Kalos" Amber kissed him on the forehead making Ash blush.

Seeing that made the guys feel creeped out even for Sarah felt disgusted about it except Kitty who took a selfie with her which Amber loves selfie pictures which she's very famous of a new's reporter just like Malva.

Lark went up to Sarah to ask her some questions and said. "By the way Sarah I heard that you wanna try out Mega evolution for your Pokemon is that correct?" Lark asked.

Sarah nodded wanting to do that for an awesome battle with trainers around the world in the future where she wants to become a powerful trainer. "Yes it's my dream of becoming strong to beat my brother whenever we battle like this all the time" she said.

Lark looked at Ash chatting with the guys while Wikstrom is showing his biceps on his right arm because his left arm doesn't work that way anymore.

"Looks like you and Ash have been rivals for a very long time since childhood its kinda like a sibling rivalry for your family, this reminds me of an old picture I saw of a alien hybrid father who raised his own children to become rivals too" she said.

After chatting for a while now the clock was set up to 4:00 P.M which means the sun doesn't set for over two hours right before a large woman came out with large yell across the yard about the princess will be seated momentarily.

"Attention everyone the princess will be seated in her throne please come inside to explore this glorious castle for an grand tour without stealing any valuable items" she said heading back inside.

Wikstrom started to lead the trainers inside in a single file instead of shoving someone into the doors or other wise they'll probably get hurt.

When they all enter inside the castle it looked enormous better than outside it had hanging royal rectangular flags, brick columns, five row of paintings on walls, red carpets reach to the top floor, armored knights walking around the hall, one last thing is two figures of Pokemon were on the ceiling.

"Why don't you all wait here until my wife announces the princess is ready, i'm gonna go meet up with my wife so all you can talk or look at those paintings i'll be right back" Wikstrom said heading upstairs to meet his wife.

When the trainers begin to wait they all relaxed for a bit Emma and Kitty sat down reading a law school hand book, Lark was near the entrance door looking at a picture, Amber leaned against the wall to wait.

But for Ash, Drew, Travis, and Sarah they looked at the five paintings on the walls knowing there all old history from long ago in the Kalos region that was in deep darkness.

"Hey check out painting number 1 its about a Pokemon name Yveltal fought a man name AZ since 3,000 years ago before he lost his friend" Drew pointed at the picture.

Ash and Sarah started to read picture number 1 when they all said at once.

 _"_ _Once a upon time there was a man who had a Pokemon loved so much a terrible war begin engulfing the world into deep sadness, ever since then the man built a machine to stop the war when a terrifying evil of darkness came along its name was Yveltal a powerful Pokemon said to be dangerous of all times"_

"Wow this is Yveltal was super dangerous for a Pokemon to ever existed but lets look at the second picture right here its about rivals" Ash said.

 _"_ _A long time ago when Pokemon didn't exist one man was a half-human hybrid alien had two children who were born to be as rivals, however the alien father used his powers to create such fine creatures called Pokemon, after the children started growing up they begin fighting each other till the very end"_

"Man I guess the two brothers have become rivals before the existence of Pokemon lived since like long ago until that alien father man passed away but lets keep reading these paintings" Travis said.

 _10 minutes later_

Wikstrom came out seeing everyone getting ready to meet the princess of Corona Castle so they all went upstairs but for Kitty sighed giving her iPhone to one of the guards because there's a rule of no electronic's allowed in this place.

All of the trainers went inside the throne room Wikstrom told to bow down for the princess and so they did for a royal promise when the princess turned around smiling at them.

Her name is Princess Rachael Cruise of Corona kingdom protector of her own ancestors who will truly become queen someday. She had brown eyes, dark blue hair, two different ponytails, white socks with blue symbols resembling a wheel, a veil on her head, a gold belt around her waist, ranging over shades of blue and white.

"Greetings welcome to Corona Castle my name is Rachael Cruise the protector of my great ancestors who once ruled this kingdom for over centuries in Kalos what brings you here to this fine day?" she asked.

"Were all here to meet you for special quest around the Kalos region because our father Calem made us a promise to surpass our journey against evil man kind" Sarah said.

Rachael was shocked about hearing about their father name Calem who saved the Kalos region

many years ago when she started to explain about what happened to the ultimate weapon that sank into the ground losing its energy without destroying the world.

"I see your father Calem was a hero to stop Team Flare's goals for using the ultimate weapon to annihilate peace to the world of Pokemon with Lysandre's plans failed after he died that's really a nice thing to do" she said shaking Sarah's hand.

Travis begin to feel uncomfortable with every knights in the throne room watching their move in case they begin to attack the princess. "Say Princess Rachael how come this kingdom is always being protected by guards why's that important?" Travis asked feeling nervous.

Rachael sighed. "Should've known you would know this, along time ago a war ravage between kingdoms in different regions my great great grandfather won his victory after he died so this day we will protect this kingdom for the future" she said.

Lark went up to Rachael asking her about a basement underneath the castle so they can go down there when Amber realize she wants to see more old paintings in the basement but she loves seeing old history stuff.

"It will be nice for every person like you could come to the basement cellars because I wanna show you some ancient paintings that have been around for over millennia, come Wikstrom will lead the way" she said.

Wikstrom lead everyone to the chamber cellars or so called the basement Sarah brought her Braixen to light up torches so no one will fall down on the harden brick stairs.

When they all reached to the cellar Rachael showed everybody the great marking paintings from long ago before Pokemon ever existed during the millennium days.

"Here it is my friends these are the marking paintings that have been on this wall before this castle was built many many years ago, but let me tell you of an old story about this woman that i'm pointing at to right now" she pointed at the picture.

Ash looked at the first painting wall seeing a woman holding her arms out with a tree behind her floating in thin air.

"Long ago in the millennium days a large asteroid fell down the earth crashing into a land where it can grow, inside of it was a tree growing to be a sacred pillar but soon humans saw a woman like alien came from space worshipped her as a rabid goddess her name was Kaguya Otsutsuki she was the first person to have chakra or should I say power to create Pokemon, but when she gave birth with two sons they've grown up, but one day they sealed their mother away to stop her from ravaging the world" she said.

Emma became very interested of that old story so she wrote it down in her law school handbook remembering she will study this by the time her journey ends with Kitty. 'My teacher is going to be frilled about this!' she thought getting all emotional.

Then Rachael pointed to another picture next to Kaguya and it was "The brothers battles" between Indra and Asura who became such rivals as infants when Rachael started to explain the story to them.

"After sealing Kaguya away the Sage of six paths had two sons one was Asura a boy was given strength by his father to learn about the world and the second was Indra who owned his power by himself to walk the path of independence by Pokemon, however since then the two brothers battled each other through time and time again right until they all died when they were grown ups but their spirits will live on between rivals forever" Rachael said.

Sarah started to feel a slight chill in her spine feeling a strange wind hitting her thinking she's the reincarnation of Indra just like Ash who believes in strength just like Asura's spirit lives on him.

'Perhaps i'm the reincarnation of Indra who will walk the path of independence but for Ash here he's the only person we became sibling rivals ever since we were young' she thought.

Amber was getting bored of hearing old history story right until an idea popped in her mind. "So Princess Rachael can you teach us about chivalry battles maybe Ash and Sarah could wear armor outside the battlefield how's that sound?" she asked.

Kitty nodded at the princess thinking its a good idea for them to try out new things. "Might be nice to learn about chivalry to wear armor on a Pokemon battlefield, come on Emma lets go!" she squealed running up the stairs before her.

Everyone started going back up but Lark has to ask Sarah so she let Ash to catch up with her later so Lark begin to tell Sarah something.

"Sarah how about we have a chat for a bit about your dream of becoming strong, is it like your gonna battle Ash till the very end? but there's another story about the Pokemon world so lets talk about it" Lark said.

Sarah nodded. "Okay lets talk for a bit" she said.

 **August is coming to an end soon and this book is completely done for the day right now i'll be back in September for vacation.**

 **Kaguya, Sage of six paths, Indra and Asura are from Naruto Shippuden the series have a glorious week to everyone around the globe, keep watching Brain dead on CBS.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Chivalry Battle**

 **I'm back from my vacation but Thursday school time for me. both Ash and Sarah will use their fighting techniques to see who's the winner of chivalry.**

When everyone started going back upstairs to get ready for a chivalry battle Lark wanted to tell Sarah something very private.

"Sarah how about we had a chat for a bit about your dream of becoming strong, but there's another story to know of the Pokemon world so let's talk about it" Lark said.

Sarah nodded. "Okay lets talk for a bit" she said.

"In this world of Pokemon where we live in there's a stone tablet that Indra wrote along time ago to learn about true strength of independence, since then he hid it somewhere in Kalos so his younger brother Asura won't find it to seek out power of rivalry, I guess your brother Ash is more like Asura a loyal trainer, and you however seek strength just like Indra" she said.

"Perhaps your right after all Lark I do really seek out strength for my Pokemon but Ash is always been a loyal person when I was very little he and I battled each other by using our fighting move techniques for a rivalry battle" she said.

Lark started to look for another painting picture on a wall she brought Sarah to view it seeing two giant human statues facing in front of each other knowing its not part of the Kalos region.

It appears these two statues have been created by the Sage of six paths, one on the left is a man with long hair holding a sword with one Poke-ball on his right hand with two fingers holding up, then on the right is man with short hair but also he's holding a Poke-ball on his left hand, wearing armor on his body.

"Wow those are the biggest statues I have never seen before in my whole life, where do you even find them in Kalos?" she asked eye gosling the statues.

Lark giggled. "These statues are called "The Valley of Rivalry" its somewhere off of the routes of the Kalos region near the northern east far away from here, it created many centuries ago to represent family rivalry" she said.

Being amazed about it made Sarah feel like going there with Ash to battle him but she wants to do that another time when they get even stronger after gym battles.

"Knowing about a tale of Pokemon history will unlock a new future together to save this world to stop evil taking away our future to erase it from existence" Sarah said going back upstairs with Lark following her.

When they got out of the basement cellar five female maids were waiting for Sarah to battle his brother in a chivalry battle outside with armor only with Pokemon and fighting techniques at the end.

"Princess Rachael has told us that your brother will be getting to battle you so we'll take you to the female changing room upstairs, we'll be helping out too" one female maid said.

Five of the female maids brought Sarah to the changing rooms where its quiet big from the inside. It had so many armor, royal clothes, pink cone hats, swords, treasure chests, big shields, and one last thing is comfy boots.

Sarah looked around for a cool armor to wear, it was red with gold color on it that comes with a red short cape on it, a sword that is perfect to hold on instead of a heavy one, a gold headband that has a ruby in the center of it, then theres a cool gauntlet to wear on one hand, and the last thing is silver feet shoes with cuisse's cover the thighs.

'Score this is the one I really love to wear it, time to get dressed up' she thought putting on her favorite armor to make her very cute for a battle of chivalry.

10 minutes later

The female maids came inside the room seeing Sarah all dressed up looking beautiful as ever wearing armor for a chivalry battle with Ash outside.

"Mistress Sarah we'll take you to the battle arena outside with everyone else will be watching you battle, Wikstrom will be the referee to signal his hand to begin the Pokemon battle" the female maid said.

Sarah smiled walking out of the room when another maid followed her outside to the back where the battle arena is at which everyone at Corona kingdom is gonna watch a serious battle of sibling rivalry.

Travis, Drew, Amber, Lark, Emma and Kitty decided to watch the battle instead of taking a true chivalry battle because its to uncomfortable for Emma wearing armor it might damaged her nails or even her skin.

"Can't believe your not interested in wearing armor Emma it would be awesome to learn about chivalry, being royalty, listening to a queen, king, princess, prince, esquires, and dukes though" Drew said.

"Yeah wearing armor is for tough strong men who are really super strong even if I wear it could be more annoying than studying mythology with Mr. Gardner all day long" Emma said while she she kept reading her law school book.

Kitty rolled her eyes using two of her fingers to tickle Emma's sides which she giggled for 10 seconds knowing its kinda fun to do that but technically it gets kinda bored.

A horn was blown from the top of the castle when a jester came out announcing his speech in front of the crowd in the arena. "My fellow citizens today we have two trainers that'll battle each other with Pokemon by the end of it they will fight using their fighting techniques to see who's the winner of Corona, so please enjoy this glorious day" he said leaving the arena.

As the crowd goes wild they saw Sarah walking up onto the arena waving at her friends when Travis whistled very loudly until Emma placed her hand on his lips to stop the whistle.

Soon after that Ash came up to the arena wearing blue armor that comes with a blue cape, then he holds a shield in his arm with different types of color on it.

"Nice armor sis it looks like your going into a real battle" he said.

Sarah giggled with her eyes closed saying. "Thanks, but this time I will win no matter what just like back in Vaniville town where we got our Pokemon brother" she said shaking his hand.

"Attention everyone!" Wikstrom shouted from the balcony where Princess Rachael is at sitting in her throne watching Ash and Sarah battle each other.

"When I blow my horn, these two will battle each other by using Pokemon instead of switching it, at the end of it they will fight by using their fighting abilities or techniques, now get in your rings" he said.

Both Ash and Sarah went into the safe ring Wikstrom blew his horn which means the battle has begun just like during the medieval ages.

Sarah brought her Braixen, then Ash brought out his Frogadier into the ring.

"Go Braixen use Psybeam on Frogadier!" she yelled.

Braixen unleashed a powerful attack on Frogadier but he dodged it quickly. "Nice try sis, lets see if my Frogadier can take you down, use Water Pulse!" he yelled.

Frogadier used his move on Braixen but she also dodged it when she used Flame Charge at maximum power causing him to burn his body lowering his power life.

"Don't give up just yet Frogadier use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled but Braixen suddenly used his Ember to beat him then he was down.

Soon Bunnelby was brought to the ring along with Pikachu, but since they battled each other Bunnelby managed to use mud slap to bring him down.

"Lets go Pidgeotto!" Sarah brought her friend into the air. "Fletchinder I chose you!" Ash yelled seeing his partner are in the air.

"Pidgeotto use sand attack!" she said. Pidgeotto used his sand attack on Fletchinder causing him to lose focus when he used Flame charge on him that really burned him up.

"Come on Pidgeotto use your Twister to knock out Fletchinder I believe in you" Sarah said.

Soon a powerful tornado of Twister hit Fletchinder very hard knocking him out until Ash put him back into his poke-ball thinking about her sister.

'She has gotten so strong already what's her secret strategy that I don't know about?' Ash thought.

Ash brought his cool partner out name Riolu so Sarah decided to keep her Pidgeotto in battle but she realize that Pidgeotto is still burning from the attack.

"Riolu use Force Palm!" he yelled. Riolu jumped up using his move until Pidgeotto used his new move called Wing attack to attack him.

Then Riolu was completely down until Ash starting to keep up his battling spirit figuring out that Sarah is smiling starting to think Pokemon battles are awesome.

"I will win no matter what my strength really tells me because strength is the only power we have in our blood for our futures sake brother" Sarah said.

Princess Rachael realize that those words are the exact same thing when Indra fought Asura along time ago until Indra betrayed his own family and friends, since then he was possessed by jealousness around his whole life.

'I figured out now, both of them are the reincarnation of the two brothers raised by the great man known as the Sage of the six paths. these two are the chosen ones to be as rivals' Rachael thought.

"Time to bring out Charmeleon out to beat you sis" he brought out his friend roaring loudly with fire coming out of his mouth.

"Oh yeah lets see if my Marshtomp is ready to take you down" she said throwing her friend out into the ring seeing him pumped up.

"Lets go Charmeleon use Fire fang!" he yelled.

Charmeleon used his move on Marshtomp leaving his hp up to 50% when a powerful Mud bomb crashed onto his body it lowered his hp down to 20%.

"Don't give up just yet use Scratch at full power!" he yelled.

A powerful scratch caused Marshtomp to lose his hp at 15% but it was the last move to use in the ring when Sarah begin to use a secret move called bite on Charmeleon.

After it was defeated Ash told Sarah that he has new Pokemon in his team until their friends cheered on for him. "See that everyone liking our style sis but now i'll show you a new partner in my new team" he threw his last Pokemon out and it was a fairy type name Florges.

"Cool partner but my Aromatisse is gonna take you down!" she yelled using her last Pokemon in the arena making everyone feel a lot happier.

"Alright Florges use Petal blizzard at full burst!" he yelled.

A strong wind of petals caused Aromatisse to lose 3% percent of life but its still standing so Sarah was okay with it until she let her friend to use Moon blast at Florges.

"Now use Moon blast again my friend!" Sarah pointed out when Aromatisse used another full Moon blast at Florges again. "Oh no you don't, use Flower shield!" Ash yelled.

The Flower shield barely blocked the whole move protecting her perfect body without letting the flowers get withered into pieces. "I'm not gonna lose no matter what I will succeed to become a powerful trainer of Kalos" she whispered to herself.

"Alright time to use Echoed voice super loud at Florges's ears!" she commanded her friend until a super loud voice echoed through the arena causing to lower Florges's hp to 30%.

Soon after the loud voice ended Ash's ears started to ring for 10 seconds till it stopped before he continued battling against her sister. "Man that sound almost destroy my eardrums but its all fine for now thanks to dad back in Vaniville town" Ash winked at her.

"Strength is the only thing we need to live and fight for our sake in this Pokemon world to defend our glory for our families, friends, relatives, ancestors, and love too" Sarah pointed out to him.

All those words made Ash feel more intense of his strength when he called another move out to Florges using a strong move that will knock out Aromatisse.

"Florges use Magical leaf to finish this battle!" he commanded his partner to use a storm of magic leaves to hit Aromatisse a little bit hard losing 10% of its life.

"Now time to use Moon blast at full power!" he yelled using the last move in this battle.

This battle made Sarah feel less amazed inside of her blood pumping up very good. 'Ash you and I have been sibling rivals for many years but now I will succeed to become more stronger!' she thought.

"Aromatisse lets use Moon blast once again for our victory!" she smiled raising her fist in the air. She nodded unleashing a powerful move just like Florges.

"NOW GO!" both of them said.

Two of the moves collided each other covering the arena in smoke thinking no one else could see Florges or Aromatisse standing up after some of the moves hit each other.

When the smoke cleared away Ash gasped seeing Florges down for the count announcing that Sarah is the winner but she also has to use her fighting techniques against Ash because of what Wikstrom said after a battle.

"Maintenant commencer!" Wikstrom said in a french accent.

So Ash and Sarah ran at after each other clashing their weapons using all of their strength in a fight, soon both of their weapons broke into pieces throwing it out of the arena while using their karate fighting skills when they were young.

Ash used his punches to hit Sarah but she blocked it with her arms but suddenly she heard a twirling kick coming fast at her but luckily she jumped 5 foot in the air.

When she got back on the ground Sarah rammed into his brother pushing him away right before he kicked her in the gut very hard when she feel to her knees.

The final move that Ash was gonna use is his super karate punch to aim at her body but in 5-2 point seconds she thought of an idea for a move.

"Take this!" she super quickly got up ran behind him to use the elbow whack on his spine that completely hit him till he feel down not giving up.

Sweat started to run down from their faces still think its good training exercise well however the two siblings kept fighting each other on and on.

Sarah head butted Ash's face, then he punched her across the face, two twirl kicks knocked them down leaving dirt on their costumes and their skin too.

"Huff "huff "huff I..will win..this fight..brother!" Sarah panted running out of strength to fight.

"...Oh yeah...my last move "huff"...will knock you down...sis!" he yelled running towards with a last punch he will knock her down to finish the battle for Corona kingdom.

Suddenly Ash used his move on Sarah but all of sudden she moved her right head to dodge the punch then she grabbed his arm at full strength to send across the air to knock him down right to the ground.

She got on top of him planning on finishing her last punch until a flashback caught in her mind remembering along time ago in the backyard Ash knocked her down with fist aiming at her face too but he also picked her up with one hand smiling.

Everyone saw Sarah refusing to hit his brother in the face making a smile giving out her hand saying. "May I help you up?" she asked handing out her hand to him till they all smiled.

Wikstrom announced the last fight claiming that Sarah won the fight of chivalry raising their hands in front of the crowd but their arms kinda feel sore of battling against each other.

"So this victory of chivalry goes to Sarah Tremblay everyone so right now its 6:00 PM time to chow down at the royal dining room for a great feast" he said.

Inside the royal dining room everyone begin eating a lot of food chowing down so hard it made Drew feel less more hungrier except for Amber who's really interested in eating healthier foods, Kitty managed to eat pull pork with Emma.

Princess Rachael thanked Ash and Sarah for battling against chivalry till they were stuffed up but Sarah wanted to keep herself skinny instead of getting fat.

"Your attention everyone!" one of the servant maid said.

"Its 8:30 already and we'll be taking to your rooms for a nice rest up so you wouldn't get into any trouble by sneaking out in the castle because its the rule for our kingdom" she said.

After exiting the dining room princess Rachael talked to Sarah for a bit before they got into their rooms thinking about leaving Corona in the morning.

"Have a good night Sarah, i'll be seeing all of you right after you leave Corona castle to start your next journey and take a nice cool shower so good night" she left going into her room.

"Good night all of you!" Sarah yelled out to their friends.

"GOOD NIGHT!" all of them said.

Sarah opened the door to her room going into the bathroom taking off her clothes to take a nice cool shower shampooing her nice blonde hair while scrubbing off the dirt around her body till her skin looked clean as a whistle.

Now that she's done Sarah put on her pajamas climbing into her bed while looking outside seeing the beautiful scenery land where the moon shines bright up in space.

'Man its a beautiful night out there, mom, dad if you can hear me my friends learned about true chivalry at Corona castle, right now my future depends on Mega evolutions so good night' she thought going to sleep.

Somewhere in the cellar.

One knight was patrolling the cellar when he heard a sound coming from the dark room till he approached it. "Who's in there come out with your hands up!" he yelled.

Out of nowhere a mysterious figure knocked out the knight tying him up taking him outside where no one knows what's about to happen. "Corona will fall into its knees until the prophecy will come true at last" it said smiling.

The knight was scared of the figure until he revealed his face knowing a man from Team Plasma known as a Shadow triad until he stored the body into a truck and drove off.

 **Gladly this book is done for the week, fall is almost here till the 22nd, a new Pokemon has joined Ash's team name Florges.**

 **See you another week chapter 18 is coming up.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Heading off to Route 7**

 **I've decided to change up Ash and Sarah's clothes for their journey to look super nice on their journey through Kalos.**

 **Going apple picking on Sunday, right now please read this book if you can.**

 _In Sarah's dream_

 _She was sitting on her bed looking out the window viewing the beautiful scenery with every pink petals dancing in the wind, sun rays beaming into the trees, wind blowing flowers in directions._

 _"_ _There this will be perfect for my room" she said taping her picture on the wall believing she will become a lovely Pokemon trainer in Kalos just like Serena did many years ago._

 _Serena opened the door smiling at the nice picture that Sarah hanged on the wall. "What a nice lovely picture Sarah did you really made it by yourself?" Serena asked sitting next to her._

 _"_ _Of course it is I wanna make a world a better place for people to live in harmony forever" Sarah said hugging her mother seeing a wedding photo in her hand._

 _Sarah looked at it for a bit seeing her father holding her mothers hands during their wedding day in Lumiose City which requires love between them._

 _"_ _This feeling in your heart Sarah is love its a powerful feeling we have, I married Calem when I was young so we can have a family together after all he's my perfect hero" Serena said kissing her daughter's forehead._

 _"_ _Thanks mommy this gift has already been giving to me, someday I will become a Pokemon trainer so no one will ever stop me just like Ash who won't stop me too that's my dream!" She raised her fist in the air._

The sun started to rise slowly over the land of Kalos that Sarah woke up stretching her arms while looking out the window smiling at the beautiful scenery of Kalos, she looked down seeing two guards walking back and forth together in a row.

"Sigh" what a beautiful sunrise I wish my dad was here, he would sit next to me on a hill where he always promises to watch over everyone in the world" she smiled holding two of her hands with her eyes closed.

She opened her eyes and went to the bathroom checking out her skinny body on a scale that weighed her a 100 pounds, last time she weighed 115 pounds because of the chivalry battle from yesterday.

'Wow I feel so skinny from last night but right now its time for me to wear new clothes so I can send my old ones to the PC and cut my hair too' she thought taking out some scissors.

Sarah learned every steps of how to cut your own hair by her mother of using the perfect hair style tools, small scissors, a rolling comb, hair spray bottle, and one last thing is a hairdryer, she took off her nightgown leaving her naked so she won't get hair on her nice nightgown.

25 minutes later

After a nice haircut Sarah was absolute fabulous of her hair which of course is now reaching to her shoulder length instead of her back (similar to Serena's hair from XYZ the series) but it wasn't that long down so she cut it the way she likes it.

'Finally its finished now I will look fabulous for my journey but time to take a nice shower and wear new clothes for my next journey with everyone' she thought getting in the shower to clean up.

So another time passed for our hero taking a shower, when Sarah got out she dried herself off, then she brushed her beautiful honey blonde hair, combed it perfectly, then one last thing she walked over to the clothing closet still naked seeing a bunch of clothes that are the right size for girls.

"Okay time to get dressed up" she smiled picking out the right clothes to wear. For a moment, she just looked at herself in a mirror and admired how fantastic she looked in her new clothes.

Her clothes of course she was wearing a french black and white shoulder cutout shirt that comes with a scarf that is attached to it around her neck, blue short jeans, gray stockings, black nike shoes, light pink lipstick, new blue eyeliner, and of course a new red tote bag.

Soon a knock was heard from the door until Sarah opened it knowing its the two maids waiting to bring her down for breakfast in the dining room smelling good foods in Corona kingdom.

Ash was sitting down looked kinda surprised of seeing his sister wearing new clothes when he realize he did the same thing wearing a black sleeved shirt, a red vest, blue jeans, white shoes, a red velvet hat, and a new blue tote bag.

"Wow sis your clothes do look quiet amazing better than wearing the same ones every day on our journey because all of us are going to Route 7 today after breakfast" he said chewing his scrambled eggs.

"Thanks Ash, believe it or not our bonds will never fade away forever to protect love in this world for Pokemon to live in such harmony until we reach our full potential" Sarah said eating her own favorite strawberry pancakes.

Princess Rachael approached to the royal dining room giving a nice speech in front of everyone knowing their leaving today giving gifts to them for staying at Corona kingdom.

"To my greatest offer of anyone who stayed here in this kingdom these gifts will represent my own reward from my family treasured every items from different regions" Rachael said.

All of the gifts were brought over to the trainers by Rachael's butlers however these gifts have a gold ribbon on it that stands for a special artifact or a lost valuable or it could be jewels.

Sarah opened her gift seeing a key stone with red diamond rubies on it so she placed it on her wrist that fits perfectly, then Ash got an awesome key stone too, Drew and Travis both gotten a new traveling book, Kitty got herself green ribbons, then Emma received a law book.

"Je vous remercie pour la Cle pierre princesse Rachael nous nous occupons for our voyage traveling dans Kalos votre altesse" Sarah said in a french accent.

Rachael bowed. "De rein" she said. (which means you're welcome)

All of the maids came by to collect their dishes from eating breakfast knowing its 10:00 AM to head out again but Kitty will miss out the fun at Corona kingdom. "So Emma after our journey is done can we come back here again for a nice relaxing break?" Kitty asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine but next time I make a choice about finding rooms that don't really comes with giant armored knights holding lame weapons all night long" Emma said leaving the castle.

Everybody walked out of the castle but princess Rachael had something for Sarah right before she had to leave for her next journey another gift but its a scrunchy so she put on her right wrist well she doesn't have long hair since she cut it to the tip of her shoulders.

"Adieu Sarah please come again anytime in the future milady" Rachael bowed to her seeing Sarah running off to the distance with her friends walking onward to Route 7.

"Princess Rachael your new daily routine starts today, go with your mother to the meeting room with all the princesses from every kingdoms in different nations but i'm joining with you because I don't trust any kings due to our last treaty problem" her father said.

Back on Route 7 Sarah was running with everyone else catching up to her realizing that Lucy is waiting for them. "Come on guys Lucy said she might meet us here today" she said slowing down for a bit.

Emma, Kitty, Ash, Drew, and Travis caught up with her seeing a bunch of trainers painting a lot of pictures, wild Pokemon in tall grass, lost items as well. "How about we all go to the tall grass areas to catch some wild Pokemon then after that battle some trainers" Drew said.

Ash smiled thinking its a good plan. "Lets do this" he said.

10 minutes later after catching so much Pokemon in the tall grass their Pokedex reached up to many creatures such as Croagunk, Smeargle, Volbeat, Illumise, Ducklett, Flabebe, Roselia, Swirlix, one last thing is Hoppip.

Suddenly an old artist man name Ed appeared out of nowhere wanting to have a Pokemon battle with Sarah so she accepted it challenging him to a battle.

"Go Smeargle time to take this girl down!" Ed yelled out bringing his friend out.

Smeargle appeared on the battlefield facing against Marshtomp when it used Mud bomb to knock him out of the ring. "Aw man I lost this battle, oh well here's my reward money for you its just only $756" he gave Sarah the money.

Ash earned more money by battling two ladies near the lakeside, then Drew and Travis found some lost items on the ground giving it to Sarah, Kitty took another selfie again, but Emma kept reading her law school book.

"Okay guys lets continue on walking to meet Lucy she's probably up ahead waiting for us" Ash said seeing them getting ready to follow him.

Soon the guys saw Lucy talking to Violet the gym leader of Santalune City, she was shocked of seeing Ash and Sarah again giving both of them hugs. "Violet its been a while since we last saw you back in Lumiose City, what have you been doing lately?" Sarah asked.

She giggled. "Good question I caught some new bug Pokemon till my favorite ones evolved after I left Lumiose city its great to be together again" Violet said.

"You bet it is this journey through Kalos well I kinda missed out meeting Amber though she might see me another time like that Lark person you met a Corona kingdom where are they" Lucy asked.

"Amber have to leave early in the morning to do some news reports in areas of Kalos with her mother so she might meet us again next time, but for Lark she left us a note this morning saying she will see you another time" Ash said.

An idea popped into Drew's head thinking about a triple Pokemon battle which means three on three battle so they begin to battle each other.

"Come out Roselia!" Drew yelled out.

"Lets go Azumarill!" Travis said bringing out his partner.

"Okay Furfrou time to come on out!" Lucy said.

All three Pokemon were brought out to the ring when the others brought out Riolu, Braixen, then Violet sent out her own Masquerain (was a Surskit once) had leveled up a little.

"Lets go team use Fire spin, Mud bomb, Force palm at full power!" everyone said letting their Pokemon use their attacks on them till they all survived.

"Hang out Roselia use Magical leaf" Drew said.

"Don't give up yet Azumarill use Water pulse!" Travis yelled.

"Furfrou my special friend use Electro ball!" Lucy yelled being all cheerfully.

Apparently the attacks missed two but the Electro ball hit Masquerain paralyzing it luckily she had a hyper potion in her bag to heal it up.

"Lets go guys time to finish these three off right now!" Sarah said using her team spirit to knock the three Pokemon out of the ring, then they all just fainted with three combined moves.

The others sighed. "Man next time we'll catch more Pokemon to beat you but some of us will work on using combined moves in a triple battle" Drew said giving them prize money.

"Having Pokemon battles is good for our exercise, right now we should get going to our next gym battle in Auklet town where everybody believes its super quiet, follow me guys" Sarah said getting another head start.

As everyone walked on the path starting at a building called the battle Chateau which is closed for some repairs until its done, everybody kept walking to the Riviere route 7, but all of sudden they stumble on a massive blockage in their way.

This cave that Calem once went through called the connecting cave that takes to Cyllage City is completely blocked off because off the landslides destroyed it. "Oh no how are we gonna get to Auklet town from here guys?" Lucy asked feeling down as ever.

Three of the construction men walked towards to the trainers when they said. "Are you kids going to Cyllage City in this area?" he asked.

Ash shook his head. "No were not going to Cyllage City were going to Auklet town where is very quiet with no one in that place doesn't trust any trainers at all" he said.

"Apparently this path is blocked ever since Team Plasma blow this place up blocking this path so in the mean time there's another entrance over there that will take you to Auklet town" he said.

"Hey thanks we'll take this path all the way to Auklet town" Ash said letting his gang take the lead into the cave, inside of the cave was writings on it, sharp spiky rocks on walls, water that drips down from the ground.

Emma and Kitty had some plans to leave for their next gym until they gave everyone a hug saying goodbye to them. "Bye guys we'll see you again at Shalour City to earn our third badge against Skylor so I can learn about mega evolution" Kitty said.

"Come on Kitty i'll be the first one who will acquire power of mega evolution just make sure my teacher is gonna give me straight A's so I can graduate" Emma said grabbing Kitty's wrist so the two of them left.

"We also have to go guys so Lucy, Travis and I made plans to head our next location so we'll meet up another time when you get out of Auklet town so good luck" Drew said heading off.

All is left now is Ash, Sarah and Violet continuing on walking finding the entrance to Auklet town until they saw a bright light entrance which means they found it.

They got closer to the entrance thinking about what's gonna happen in that unworthy town full of people distrusting outsiders there. "Can't believe this is it guys lets keep our fingers crossed just in case if any people try to hurt us" Ash said.

Violet nodded. "You got it Ash however my mom will call me anytime but this my last time to see you guys on this journey until I go back to Santalune city, thats the rule of a gym leader" she said.

Sarah took the lead to the entrance with Ash and Violet following behind her till they exited out seeing fog covering up everywhere in town, trees were withered, a rusty gate torn into pieces but one gate is still opening by itself.

Everyone took a deep breath and said. "Lets do this guys" Ash said.

Yep they all entered the most untrusted town in Kalos where no one trust's outsiders at all if they don't make it out town what will happen next?

 **Good news everyone summer is now over which means fall is here, Chapter 19 will be out in October closer to halloween, Sarah's hair is reaching down to her shoulder length not absolutely short just a little longer.**

 **P.S. Maia Calem's sister will be in the next chapter helping out the mysteries of Auklet town where Lizzie borden was murdered.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Mysteries of Auklet Town**

 **Guess what Team Flare, Plasma, Rocket, Magma, two mask women with Sara Harvey on her side, Courtney team magma's admin, then one last thing is Nico are in this book.**

 **I've seen Kubo and the two strings movie with those evil sisters are in my book, Maia is going to be this book to right now enjoy this chapter.**

Fog started to cover up the road where Ash, Sarah, and Violet entered in but there was no sign of Auklet town near by, soon it got cloudier with gray skies.

Sarah brought her Braixen to use her stick as a torch to guide the team until the fog started to fade away seeing a town where its completely a place full of mean people.

"Yep this is Auklet town alright, that's what everyone said about the gym leader has like only a limited four Pokemon instead of five because his name is Damien" Ash said.

"So let's just not stand around like a bunch of sitting ducks in this unhappy town and take on the gym leader for our second badge guys" Sarah stepping into the town heading towards the main door to the gym.

As they entered inside the gym it looked so much light darker with big giant logs that look like columns standing up, painted withered trees on walls, a stadium which is half broken, then one last thing is a picture of a gargoyle sitting down.

Suddenly Damien the gym leader shouted out in the building saying. "Welcome to my gym in Auklet town outsiders, please battle me immediately with my limited team that'll knock all of you down for my life!" he shouted.

"Okay Damien we'll take you down but which Pokemon do you have that are limited?" Sarah asked in concern. He sighed at little saying. "Four teammates I only have is Watchog, Haunter, Tranquill, and then is Bibarel" he said.

"Lets have a double gym battle with your brother then i'll give you both two log badges, don't try to come back because this town really hates outsiders" he said.

Ash and Sarah both entered on the battlefield to bring out their Pokemon facing against a gym leader name Damien doesn't trust outsiders until the battle has begun.

10 minutes later

Damien's Pokemon were defeated within ten minutes of battling so he gave two log badges to the trainers leading them outside to close up his gym for a break.

"Man that was really easy to beat a gym leader in this town no wonder why everyone would ever a build place like this in Kalos" Violet said.

"Tell me about it those clouds up there look kinda intense for a storm approaching, maybe this town has a library to tell us about Lizzie borden that's our true case today" Sarah said.

Suddenly their multiple holographic wrists phones started to ring again viewing of a unknown caller with anonymous face on it saying about the Kalos region.

"To all trainers of Kalos listen up very closely, in this region there's a unsettlement place called Auklet town a place where Lizzie borden was murdered, beware of this warning trainers trust no one at all or you'll be in great danger" it said signing off.

Everyone shrugged while they were walking around town seeing a bunch of people staring at some of the outsiders saying something that they can't hear in whispers.

"Are those the outsiders came from another place we can't go?" the woman asked.

"Yes maybe we should kick them out for trespassing in this town" the man said.

Ash, Sarah, and Violet both found a Pokemon center building that has a black top color on it but it was suppose to be red in every places in Kalos but someone had it to change its ways.

The group entered inside the building feeling creeped out with several people glaring at their faces knowing those three have never lived Auklet town before, however no one suspect that a woman name nurse joy wasn't working here.

Sarah got confused. "I don't get it though nurse joy is always here in every poke-centers, but I only see is a bunch of people glaring at us thinking they don't like us at all" she said.

Some of the people approached to them saying mean things till they said. "Get out of this place runts no trainers are not allowed in here, if you don't beat it we'll hurt you!" one man said with a mohawk on his head.

One woman approached wearing black gloves, a gray tank top shirt, ripped blue jeans, mascara under her eyes, and green hair wanting to fight the three trainers.

"What my boyfriend is trying to say is, get the hell out of Auklet town or we'll beat you like a sad cattle ranchers in a pitiful well were you die" she said in a bad language.

The guys had no choice to leave in such a terrible grief hearing a loud sound inside the building making musical instruments with loud drums.

"Man what a bunch of rude people in this town, they don't show respect, kindness, friendly, empathy, and sharing too what a waste of our time guys" Sarah complained.

As the group kept on walking finding a library building to look for somewhere far up the hill closer to Auklet town three mysterious people were watching them from down above.

Two of them were women wearing kabuki masks on their faces, wide straw hats, black hair, dark black body armors, feathery capes, one last thing is chains with a scythe holds a katana sword which means their dangerous as ever looking down from the town.

Their commander is a teenage girl in her mid twenties wearing a red hooded coat, black rubbery gloves, platinum blonde hair, blue eyes, high top black boots, and light gray jean shorts.

"Hmm so those two children are Ash Tremblay, Sarah Tremblay from Vaniville town, this is what Lark was telling me about since Lysandre was gone this day keeps getting better" she said.

She put her binoculars away then she called on everyone with her earphone letting to know that Ash and Sarah are here. "All units come in I found Ash and Sarah there in Auklet town prepare to attack them with brute force this time we'll never loose anymore!" she yelled hearing them yell as a wild wolf pack.

Another person was about to call Sara on her earphone which turns to be Clouse's voice calling from headquarters checking on the mission that he sent his men to Auklet town.

"Master Clouse I never seen you calling on me before what's the occasion?" she asked.

"My occasion is, for you to infiltrate the borden house tonight with only of my members that'll take down Ash and Sarah, however your still one of my subordinate commander" he said.

Sara disliked of how she hates being a subordinate commander to Clouse till she wanted to be a second commander of his side. "Why am I still your subordinate sir my job is to become the most powerful second in command besides that Lark person she's always have that job but why should you at least give-!" before she said anything Clouse interrupted her.

His eyes turned deeply green in anger saying. "Lark is my second in command your job is to be responsible to lead this organization until our true power comes we'll use the planispheric discs to unleash a whole level of Pokemon understood!" he yelled at her.

Sara sighed. "Yes sir i'll be responsible...so bye" she turned her earphone shaking her fist so hard it made the sisters feel worried. "Still hating by giving orders from Clouse because of Lark?boy a what terrible leader he is" she said.

"Never mind that girls, someday I will form a organization that'll bring disorder in this world for all Pokemon and humanity as well so let's get going" she said walking besides the sisters.

At the old library in Auklet, the gang entered inside but looked abandoned with every lights in the building gone but two were working, a ripped carpet, books scattered on the floors, then one last thing is a chandelier dangling by itself on the ceiling.

"This public library has been abandoned for many years its looks kinda creepy by staring at the chandelier moving by itself, lets look at those history books for some clues" Violet said.

It was completely dark to see in the library searching for old history books until Ash stumbled a book that talks about the borden family were murdered.

He brought over the book to Violet and Sarah then he started to read it carefully because of this book has a little torn pages.

 _August 4th 1891_

 _"_ _For a long time now no one suspects that this family won't ever live my chances are_

 _is to kill my loved ones in the family so Auklet town will eventually live in such despair_

 _to end my life until our spirits will rome in our house forever"_

 _Andrew borden_

"Yikes so I guess Andrew really murdered his own family and himself too, but I found another journal about Auklet's town previous history in Kalos take a look at this" Ash said.

 _October 15th 1900's_

 _"_ _Auklet town used to be a peaceful town since I built with all of my heart, but since_

 _1927 struck out a great riot ravished this town into gulf of darkness due to_

 _Lizzie borden's murder be warned however reading this journal of mine_

 _don't trust anyone at all!"_

This story made everyone feel confused putting two books back on their shelves wondering around the library but all of sudden a strange sound like people walking coming from upstairs.

Everyone looked up seeing three unknown grown ups walking down the stairs, one is a man wearing a red suit, one is a man wearing a black suit with the letter P on it, and a man wearing a red hooded suit with the letter M on it wanting to fight the trainers.

Ash glared at the man wearing a red suit knowing his father fought Lysandre's organization their name is Team Flare but now their back as ever.

"Hold on a second your Team Flare, Magma, and Plasma we heard that you've been disbanded for along time now, who really revived you in the first place?!" Ash yelled.

"Ha ha ha ha, lucky question, since our old leader Lysandre died because of Calem we made a vow to not lose in such indulgent freaks in your pathetic family!" he yelled.

Sarah gotten herself angry bringing out her Braixen in such rage after what Team flare said to Calem a pathetic hero, right now the bad guys brought their Pokemon to battle.

Ash sent out Florges into the ring while Violet brought her Ledian ready for a showdown against the evil doers sending out their Pokemon.

"Lets do this guys for what they said about our father!" Sarah yelled letting Braixen to use her Psybeam to hit Team Flare's Houndoom with direct contact lowering its hp power closer of being defeated.

"Houndoom use Crunch!" the Flare grunt said.

"Magneton use Thunderbolt!" one of the Plasma grunt said.

"Golbat use your true Shadow ball at full power!" the Magma grunt said.

Every moves hit Braixen, Florges, and Ledian both taken heavily damage but it wasn't for long they used their combo attacks to knock out their Pokemon.

The grunts lost returning their Pokemon complaining they lost. "How typical for Lysandre dying from this day forward this organization will never fail to worship our new leader Clouse, grunts let's go we'll beat these morons another time" the grunts fled cowardly.

"Whew, I thought they never leave in such a hurry, those creeps will be sorry I punch them in the faces to let them cry all the way to their poor mommies" Sarah smiled with a fist in the air.

Lights started to flicker again but for the chandelier kept on moving by itself which means that a Pokemon is doing this or someone is trying to pull a prank.

Everyone was preferring to go upstairs until a sound was heard from underneath the stairs hearing two voices thinking its the people outside of Auklet.

Violet went downstairs to check it out but suddenly she gasped loudly making Ash and Sarah come down looking behind the staid seeing two people who aren't from Auklet town.

One is a boy had short brown hair, square glasses, triangular freckles on both cheeks, wearing a blue sweatshirt, green shorts, a pair of black sneakers.

A woman who's is actually a mother had long brown hair, a white shirt, blue jeans, a scar on her right cheek, purple sandals, even a polka dot bandana that is wrapped around her head.

"This is strange you people are not from around here, did you really sneak into this town to hide from these bad ferocious riots in Auklet town?" she asked.

Both shook their heads, "No were not from around here we came here to find answers about the tragedy of Lizzie borden, and the history of Auklet town" Sarah said.

"Mom should we take them to the outskirts of Auklet its not far from here, everyone will be very pleased about it our father will trust us" the boy said.

She nodded. "Let me to introduce myself, my name is Alena, this is my son Tristan, our family has been living in the outskirts of Auklet town for fifty years without getting caught or killed so yes come with us you'll be safe" she said.

"Our family lives in a big complex foster home its perfectly safe no one this town ever finds our secret entrance inside of this old library i'll show you" Tristan said.

He found a secret entrance which turns out to be a shelf with a red switch can move to the side seeing a secret doorway to the outskirts of Auklet town.

Everybody made through the entrance seeing an old town in Auklet where its very old just like the same thing back there.

"Okay guys come with me you'll meet our father including the headmaster he's a great leader he'll give some food, water, electricity, heat, blankets, beds, and even a male nurse too!" He yelled out.

The trainers smiled while following Tristan and Alena to the outskirts of Auklet town which no one knows what about to happen next.

 **Oh boy looks like Ash, Sarah, and Violet will find the answer's soon enough, this book of mine is great i'll be back soon sometime in two weeks.**

 **Chapter 20 is on the cliffhanger love you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Haunted Night**

 **Sorry that I didn't put Maia in my last chapter because it was very busy but she is going to be in this book i'm positive alright thanks.**

 **Halloween is almost here, even the evil spirits of Lizzie borden's family will haunt you so bad it'll give you nightmares enjoy )**

Tristan continued on walking into the outskirts of Auklet town with Ash, Sarah, and Violet which is completely an old town with homeless people eating food from a market instead of paying, a broken fountain that leaks water out of the statue's face, houses that have broken windows, two standard clocks working properly by running a electric generator.

"Sorry that this place has gone poor, some of the Pokemon are working very hard to rebuild this town ever since the tragedy since long ago before our town here was ravished by riots" Tristan said.

Ash patted his shoulder cheering him up while approaching to their complex home which is also has three boards on windows, large weeds covering the whole building too.

When everyone was gonna go inside they bumped into their aunt Maia who's feeding a poor old homeless man with bread, cereal, a ham sandwich, including fresh water right before she gave him comfortable blankets.

She smiled seeing Calem's children coming for a visit giving them hugs. "Ash, Sarah its very a pleasant surprise to meet me here in this old town are you two visiting for a bit?" she asked.

"We'll explain later, Tristan is going to show us his headmaster in this old orphanage home, your welcome to join us if you want" Sarah said.

Alena opened the door to let everyone in to see the inside that looks very old, old stairs have no nails because it was wet, little weeds growing underneath the floorboards, water leaking down from the ceiling, a kitchen which is large but it has electricity to work.

Right out of the corner of Sarah's eye she spotted twelve little children, three grown kids, four nuns, even a little boy who's sitting in a corner with his hands on his ears, she placed her hand on him but he slapped her in the face well it didn't hurt a little.

"Please, please go away don't hurt me I don't wanna get taken away!" he yelled bursting tears out of his eyes hitting himself on the head.

A sudden cry made him stop feeling his hands being touched by Sarah seeing her smiling at him till he gave her a hug. "Its okay no one isn't going to hurt you, you'll be safe in here with my friends" she said kissing his forehead.

Alena walked up to Sarah saying that he's been diagnosed with mental Aspergers syndrome after his parents abandoned him at the age of one.

"Come my friends the headmaster is waiting in that room to tell us about the horrifying past of our lives since Lizzie borden's family died" Tristan said.

Tristan opened the door seeing his master sitting in his circle matt, he wore brown robes, black sandals, a green leaf band around his head, his thick gray beard, slightly wrinkles underneath his eyes, then he had a bad scar across his nose.

His name is brother patrick a nice leader who see's the new future for all Pokemon that'll live in great harmony. He opened his eyes saying, "Ah welcome to our sanctuary where its all quiet but this town will start a fresh new life soon, so what brings you here my fellow travelers?" he asked.

"We came to look for answers about Lizzie borden's death of her family sir" Sarah said.

Brother patrick gasped. "Oh my I should've known you would say that this town was ravished by riots for over many years since the gold rush broke out by a wise leader name Black burton, he used to work for Andrew Borden once till he killed his own family then died by hiding the gold in the depths of Kalos" he said looking down.

"Yes, just the other day a mysterious group of people breached through this town with large truck parked over that haunted mansion on top of that hill where no one is not allowed to go in there, but its rumored a malicious spirit that talks in different voices" Alena said.

Violet was confused. "Hold on a minute, back in the library we fought against team flare, team plasma, even a magma grunt person I guess there here in this town, did anyone tried battling against them with force?" she asked seeing everyone shook their heads.

"Not really those people have strong Pokemon even my sisters couldn't take them down with our true of kindness till they hurt us with their Golbat's until they kidnapped Ryan our 12 year old boy too" one of the sister's said.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Just the other night at the abandoned borden house I was looking for a valuable item till a evil spirit was talking in different voices almost attacked me._

 _"_ _GeT oUt oF hErE lEaVe tHiS pLaCe!" the spirit yelled seeing the sister nun running away._

 _End flashback_

Tears forming from everyone's eyes nothing what they can do to stop those bad criminals up in that haunted house, then Ash, Sarah, Violet, and Maia volunteered to save Ryan from those evil criminals.

"Don't cry we'll come back to save Ryan, after that this town will be rebuild as a fresh new life for all of your future's sake, brother Patrick would like to help us out tonight?" Ash asked.

"Me? well alright though but I have one Pokemon with me his name is Alakazam, but don't worry friends all of us will come back safe with Ryan no matter what I will protect this town with my own heart for love in Kalos" he said letting everyone cheer on.

Meanwhile outside near the complex home from behind a mysterious woman in black robes was eavesdropping hearing about Ash's lame lackeys are gonna go to the borden house tonight.

She called the team with her earphone saying. "My fellow team listen up Ash's friends are gonna head up to Lizzie borden's mansion tonight, be prepared for this mission at all cost" she said.

Night time

It was a full moon in the sky mostly it never gets quiet at night, Ash, Sarah, Maia, Violet, even for brother Patrick are heading up to Lizzie borden's house which is completely haunted giving Ash a sudden chill up in his spine.

"Man no one else would believe that ghosts can scare you like this way quite similar to cartoon a show of Scooby Doo where are you, jeez I just don't wanna get spooked about this" Ash said with wimpy voice.

"BOO!" Sarah yelled making Ash scream seeing him jump in the air. "Don't do that to me sis, its like going trick or treating on halloween getting spooked by witches" he whimpered.

She remembered when Ash was young he was to scared of getting his last candy at a creepy house filled with fake zombies, ghosts, goblins, and even frankensteins.

Maia sighed. "Come on kids stay focus we have to save Ryan from those evil criminals don't let your guard down by anyone who defeats us" she said.

After walking up the hill going near the borden mansion Sarah opened the door but it was very quiet inside looked very dark with no lights turning on, sheets covering furniture, wall paper torn into shreds, tiles molded up into dirt.

"Man I realized why these riots would ever storm this house into pieces to collect valuables that contains gold or money on the black market" Brother patrick said.

Everyone stepped inside feeling cold but no heat on luckily Ash had his Charmeleon with him to keep them warm which reminds of Calem when he kept Serena warm back in Snowbelle city for a christmas vacation.

"So how many floors does this place have?" Violet asked.

Maia took out her guide book saying. "It has only seven floors right now were on the first floor lets stay together in case of any ghosts try to attack us" she said.

And so the gang kept moving forward upstairs to find those evil criminals even for Team flare too which everyone knows they have admins as well.

Somewhere on top of the seventh floor Team Flare, Team Plasma, Team Magma, Sara harvey, Courtney, Nico, and the sisters were preparing for their attack on Ash and Sarah.

One of the Magma grunt begin to tell everyone about a ghost story in this mansion when he said. "Hey guys have you heard about some ghostly spirits that scare people away from this old mansion?" he asked.

"Knock it off will you I don't like to hear that story" one of the Flare grunt said.

"Its just a Pokemon playing jokes or pranks on humans right?" the Plasma grunt asked.

"No its true everyone, people have said that Lizzie borden's family died in this mansion to this day their spirits still never left this place until they lift themselves away" The Plasma grunt said.

"Seriously guys?!" The flare grunt yelled.

Nico giggled thinking its a funny story even for Courtney laughed too except Sara she really not laughed at all. "Believe it or not guys a ghost will appear out of nowhere anytime when those pesky trainers march up here they will deserve a special ghostly treat" Nico said.

"Are you really sure about that Nico?" he asked very nervously.

Nico smiled saying "Don't be such a coward what are you a little kid?" she asked.

Meanwhile on floor 5 Ash, Sarah, Violet, Maia, and brother Patrick kept walking on to search for the evil doers that are gonna take them down.

"Are there any signs of Team Flare, Team Magma, Team Plasma? give me a break guys there's a ghost would never attack us and it never will" Ash said until he saw strange floating figures coming near them.

"W-What is that?" he asked.

"GeT oUt Of hErE lEaVe Us AlOnE!" it yelled.

Everyone was shocked beginning to shriek very loudly. "AAAHHH GHOSTS!" they all yelled.

A loud scream was coming from upstairs making the Flare grunt move his head hearing a loud scream thinking its the ghost. "AHH guys i-i-its a...ghost its gonna come after us!" he shrieked.

Sara harvey gasped. "You knuckle head its those pesky trainers all of you battle stations we have the advantage!" she commanded her team to follow her.

Ash's Charmeleon try to attack the ghost but it turned into a spiritual human turning out to be one of the borden families died here with no attacks can't hurt it.

"DoN'T hUrT uS sTaY aWaY fRoM oUr PrEcIoUs LoVeLy ItEm We LoSt" Andrew said.

Maia stood beside Ash bringing out her own Pokemon while Sarah figuring out why Andrew said about a item they lost along time ago.

She already knew its the diary she found back in Santalune forest seeing more spiritual human figures appearing them. "Mr. Borden don't hurt us we have some answers to-" before she said something he yelled back at her saying.

"AlL oF uS dOn'T cArE wE fEeL pAiN, hAtE, sAdDnEsS tOwArDs oUr LiVeS!" he yelled making himself angry gonna attack Sarah.

Suddenly a powerful blast hit the hallway turning out to be the evil masterminds even for the new recruits one is Nico, Sara harvey, the kabuki masks sisters.

"Well well well what a sweet pleasure to meet you Ash Tremblay of Vaniville town who is raised by Calem that were gonna bring disorder in this world" Nico said sweetly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Another teenage girl stood beside her. "Her name is Nico robin one of Team Plasma's member of the team, the names Sara harvey if you wanna ask me, my job is to obliterate your life into a sad miserable place, right now lets attack!" she yelled.

Nico brought her Gallade and Bisharp while Sara harvey brought out her own Pokemon team Gourgeist, Machoke, even Mienshao too.

The battle raged on in the hallway Gallade used Psycho cut on Charmeleon right before he was about to be knocked out he unleashed a powerful flamethrower he learned burning him up alive.

Sara harvey commanded her Mienshao to use Focus blast on Marshtomp when he used Mud bomb maximum power causing more damages to the house.

Lizzie borden started to yell to stop the battle with words. "StOp tHiS fIgHt PlEaSe Or iTs AlL oVeR fOr MaNy Of uS!" she tried to get in their way until the grunts attacked her with one ghost type Pokemon name Houndoom using Crunch.

"HEY! don't hurt the woman, Frogadier use Water pulse on Houndoom!" Ash said letting his own friend using a move to hit him very hard.

The grunts weren't gonna give up on losing against a trainer who's more stronger than his dad took down Lysandre of Team Flare.

Sarah rushed over to Lizzie borden even her family were feeling pain of the causes in their past not remembering what happened that day.

"Mr. Borden if you don't remember what happened in your past Lizzie here doesn't know why you died but heres the answer I actually found look!" she took out a diary belonged to Lizzie borden.

A diary of course made Lizzie borden gasped. "WaIt ThAt BeLoNgS tO Me?" she asked seeing her nodding. "Yes take a nice look at your home this where you died and your family died in this house during the gold rush riots" Sarah said.

This strange feeling made Andrew borden feel quiet when a pound hit his head making his eyes glow brightly till everyone stopped their battle seeing the spirits stop being angry.

"I rEmEmBeR nOw, BlAcK bUrToN oRdErEd Me tO KiLl mY fAmiLy EvEn MySeLf WiTh It sO hE cAn UsE tHe GoLd FoR hIs TrUe PurPoSe In AuKlEt ToWn" he said calming himself.

Lizzie borden started to feel happy inside seeing all of family going into the afterlife by taking her diary back from Sarah that found back in Santalune forest.

"Thank you Sarah Tremblay, I can talk normally now so the future is yours to keep forever, try to remember this make your dreams come true just like I did once to accomplish it" she said.

"DoN't Do AnY rEcKlEs ThInGs In ThE pOkeMoN wOrLd PrOtEcT wItH aLl Of YoUr HeArT, sO fArEwElL uNtiL wE mEeT aGAiN" Andrew said lifting his spirit away into the air going into the mid afterlife along with Lizzie borden saying one last thing to Sarah.

"Protect the future Sarah i'm counting on you, make your dreams come true" she said heading towards into the afterlife.

The hallway became very quiet but suddenly the grunts kept attacking at full force. "Since the evil spirits are gone we'll just take you down!" the Flare grunt yelled.

Ash, Sarah, Maia, and brother patrick brought out all of their Pokemon using a bunch of moves to finish off Nico, Sara harvey, Courtney, the grunts, even the sisters.

"Come on i'm not gonna lose just like what happened to me back in the Hoenn region I will be a successful admin as long i'm here" Courtney said.

"Enough all of you!" Sara harvey yelled.

Soon her earphone started to ring realizing its Clouse calling to check up on his team. "Boss our team is closely to be defeated by Ash and Sarah they released the borden family spirits away to the afterlife what now?" she asked.

"My suggestion is for you to retreat my team immediately back at headquarters even you as well dear Sara harvey my subordinate commander" he said.

Sara nodded signing off telling everyone to retreat but she said something with the sisters beside her saying. "As much I hate listening to Clouse I will create a perfect organization that'll show this world what I am" she said storming off with the sisters.

Brother patrick released Ryan from his captivity giving him a big hug for saving his life. "Oh headmaster I missed you so much I thought those guys are gonna kill me!" he hugged him with a lovely embrace.

"Oh i'm so glad that your safe with me Ryan, right now lets go home to rest up for tomorrow we got a special project to work on this town for a great prosperity of peace" he said.

The group slept in the complex home to rest up for tomorrow while their Pokemon were inside of their Poke-balls healing up perfectly.

A new morning.

Ash, Sarah, Maia, and Violet gotten themselves up, ate breakfast, put on their clothes for their next journey however since Violet is a gym leader she has to go back to Santalune City its a purpose responsibility.

"Well guys I guess this is goodbye then i'll give you a call anytime you want, besides it was fun to go on a journey with you Ash for taking a nice picture of your nice face" she blushed at him.

Ash chuckled at her. "Um thanks though what kind of route will you be taking next besides going to Auklet town? another route I guess" he said.

"Actually there's two secret passage ways out of this town that Alena told me last night, one takes you to another route, then the second one takes you back on the road" Sarah said.

Violet smiled. "Thanks Sarah, i'm heading off now we'll meet each other again another time i'll let my mother Viola send cards to your parents so bye" she said leaving while waving at them.

Ash and Sarah started to get ready for their next gym to go on even catching new wild Pokemon until their Aunt Maia gave them hugs again. "I better had back to Lumiose city kids i'll let your parents know that I ran into you yesterday so bye" she said leaving.

"Alright sis lets go it was very fun that we took down those evil criminals, lifted the borden family spirits into the afterlife though it was kinda spooky wasn't sis?" he asked.

Sarah smirked at him. "Oh please I couldn't see the look on your face where you screamed like a coward when that ghost almost attacked you" she laughed walking into the another exit.

"What, hey it wasn't like that sis believe me most people get scared like that all the time you know that right? it was kinda watching a movie of Dark shadows!" he complained.

 **Halloween is almost here i'll be back or not if i'm still alive next week without anyone to hunt me down.**

 **Chapter 21 will come out soon bye.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Love at first sight**

 **Have you watched Ninjago i'm putting a gender bender boy name Nye he's now in my book so he might date Sarah soon.**

 **Also Zinnia is from Pokemon Omega Ruby she has a daughter name Zin a great lovely Draconid trainer those three are now in this story enjoy.**

Ash was still upset about last night when he screamed like a girl seeing the ghosts of Lizzie borden's family when Sarah teased him about it till they got out of the detour exit.

"Alright we made it out of the cave right now were on Route 10's detour way to head off into a place called Geosenge town" Sarah said.

"Yeah the map said its twenty miles away from us I could see it far away from us in this tall giant grass that were gonna go in" Ash said.

Route 10's detour way had tall grass, a curved straight path which comes in different patterns, short cliffs, old withered trees, broken down signs.

So yes Ash and Sarah both walked on the path together in a perfect way instead of rushing into the tall grass because they might be wild Pokemon ready to attack them.

A loud rustle was heard in the tall grass making the two wild Pokemon coming out to have a battle which is a Houndour and Whirlipede.

Sarah brought her Braixen out, then Ash sent out his Frogadier into the ring using their moves to hit them like Flame charge on Whirlipede, then Water pulse on Houndour.

"Go Poke-ball!" they both said catching them in to transfer them back to the Pokemon center storage until their Pokedex's recorded data on it.

"Wow catching wild Pokemon is very awesome to do in our lives" Ash said seeing the number of his Dex is total 100 while Sarah has 101.

The two of them kept on walking talking about their next gym battle is gonna be, thinking about having a battle together soon, or battle against the evil doers.

"So Ash sometime after our journey is over maybe i'll be more stronger than any trainer in Kalos to use Mega evolution for my purpose" Sarah smiled at him.

"Seriously why do you always think about using Mega evolution till we evolve our team but its only a matter of fact in case some gym leaders could use it" Ash said walking on.

But suddenly a loud rustle was heard that Sarah caught in her ear making Ash stop walking till a bunch of wild Zangoose's came out in a angry rage.

"Were surrounded lets bring out our Pokemon!" Sarah said bringing out Braixen then Ash sent out his Frogadier even Riolu who can use Protect.

One wild Zangoose ran fast using Fury swipes on Sarah till she ducked underneath quickly to use her fist uppercut to hit him in the face, then Ash used his karate skills on them.

All of the angry Zangoose's got even more wilder unleashing their ability called "Immunity" a power to use every moves they got while of them circled around the trainers.

It was their last time but Sarah wouldn't give up standing beside Ash's back when all of them begin to attack suddenly a mysterious move came out nowhere.

A Pokemon name Alakazam appeared using Shadow-ball until another person showed up using his ultimate karate speed skills making all of the Zangoose's flee away.

"Good job Alakazam get some rest" he said.

The mysterious person approached to the trainers checking them if their ok without any cuts, bruises, scratches, or marks.

"Thank you for saving my life but who are you?" Sarah asked.

He removed his red-white mask showing his face, the boy seemed to be fourteen years old, with dome black hair, brown eyes, a gold wrist band on his right hand, wearing a ninja black outfit that has red linings on it, medium short ninja boots, even a katana sword attached to his waist.

"My name is Nye Adachi I was born in Japan fourteen years ago when my mother moved here in Kalos with me so I can become a full skilled ninja trainer in Kalos" he said.

Sarah blushed walking up to him saying. "Well my name is Sarah Tremblay of Vaniville town this is my brother Ash were on a journey to become heroic trainers just like our father Calem" she said when Nye got shocked.

"Your father is name Calem? people have said that he was a hero from stopping the ultimate weapons power in Geosenge town, luckily my mother is home so she can tell some old stories come with me" he said seeing Sarah holding his hand.

Ash felt a little uncomfortable seeing her sister holding a boy's hand until they reached to Geosenge town which has changed a bit with a large dirt mound that has a statue of Calem the hero of Kalos.

Nye saw her mother watering flowers near the beds till she smiled of seeing her son coming home with new friends. "Nye what a nice surprise of you bringing new friends from doing training exercising all day long, would you like to introduce yourselves?" she asked.

Both of them explained their names knowing that Nye's mother knows Calem because of the tall statue is in the center of Geo town.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sakura Adachi my husband is still in Japan studying about the history of rivalry thats been going on throughout history in the Pokemon world, but in the meantime would you like some flavored green tea? its delicious" she said.

They nodded heading inside of Nye's house sitting on the couch drinking delicious flavored green tea with Sarah sitting next to Nye smiling at him while Ash talked to Sakura about ancient lecture in Japan.

"You see Ash my husband is still researching on sibling rivalry it really has been going like this throughout history ever since Japan was discovered by our founder Asuka Nara he barely used his strength to power up the Pokemon world" Sakura said.

Ash was amazed about it but he saw a worry look on Sakura's face. "And what else happened to Asuka since then did he succeeded in his time?" he asked.

"No there was another person who hated the Pokemon world, his name was Madara Kaiji he was the most dangerous warrior in Japan try to reclaim Asuka's path, but one day the brothers begin to battle on and on when Asuka struck at Madara he died so everyone in Japan had said that Madara was an ultimate threat to the world" Sakura said.

Hearing those words made Ash remembered when he and Sarah were school once as little kids their teacher told them about Madara being a threat luckily everyone is safe without him around.

Sakura soon collected two tea cups putting them into the sink to wash it up, Sarah however is interested of talking about old histories in Japan. "Hey Sakura is there any more history stories to tell its really interesting to learn about the world's tallest mountains in Kalos?" she asked.

She smiled "Yes the only mountain in this world which is not in Kalos is "Mount Kabuki of rivalry" people have said it reaches up to 40,129 inches tall no one has ever tried to reach its summit, but legend has foretold that a heroic trainer had climbed up there and discovered a secret place which is a Pokemon battlefield, its located way faraway in Japan" she said.

Dreaming of going there makes the blood boil inside of Sarah's body so someday she might be a stronger trainer than Ash of going up there.

"Say would you guys like to go see of your father's statue where the ultimate weapon was we could plant some flowers for a special good luck" Nye said.

Ash nodded. "Sure lets head out then" he said grabbing some flower seeds, one watering can, a trowel, lots of water, and a rake.

Nye, Ash, Sarah, and Sakura went over to the heroic statue when they saw two female people starring at Calem's statue with their hands touching it.

One if tall female woman had chin length black hair, red eyes, wearing a ragged white cloak with black shoulder pads, gray shorts with red ropes for a waist, a black top shirt which has two red crescent symbols on her chest, knee length socks, open toed boots, last a mega ring on her leg.

On the other hand she had a daughter who had chin length black hair, red eyes too, wearing a black cloak with blue shoulder pads, ripped grey jeans, a tight black top shirt with two full moon symbols on her chest, short length socks, brown boots, she also wears a Mega wrist on her left arm where a keystone lies.

"Hmmm...So its true that our ancestors predicted of a hero who will stop the ultimate weapon, I believe that Az used it to prevent this great evil from flourishing around in Kalos" she said.

"Mother our ancestors protected themselves from preventing Az to unleash his ultimate weapon in Kalos because there was evil taking over the world but were the last of the Draconids" she said.

Her mother smiled. "Zin remember what my grandmother said about me when I was very little, she once told me to stare closely at the stars in space back at Meteor Valley, but right now we have fifty five Draconid people left, even so our six sages, lets get moving" Zinnia said.

Zin followed her mother but she stared at a boy with long brown hair blushing till she walked up to him staring at his blue eyes with a weird look.

"Hmmm...you must be related to that hero...wanna battle me so I can test out your cute little strength boy?" Zin asked.

Ash nodded weirdly at her so then he went to the crossroad with Zin to battle her until then the battle has begun.

"Come on out Gabite!" Zin said.

"Lets go Frogadier" Ash said.

"Gabite use Dual chop!" She yelled seeing Gabite hit Frogadier only one hit then he dodged the second one using Water pulse.

"Frogadier time to use your new move, use Ice punch!" Ash yelled.

A powerful move made Frogadier's hand turned into a fist of ice knocking out Gabite very cold unable to battle soon Zin brought out her Shelgon which is level 35.

"Shelgon use Iron defense" Zin said letting her partner increase his defense power.

"Okay Frogadier use your Ice punch again right now" Ash said letting his friend using his move on Shelgon but it lived with a powerful move he used.

Zin giggled at Ash knowing he's a nice person to be her friend so she let Shelgon used his powerful move known as Dragon pulse which caused Frogadier to lose.

He returned his partner bringing out Florges a fairy type that is immune to dragon type moves then Ash let Florges use Energy ball.

Shelgon was hit badly feeling his body filled with grass type power but Zin had an idea in her head about using a fire type move to burn Florges.

"Shelgon time to burn Florges down use Fire fang!" she smiled.

Shelgon used his fiery teeth on Florges causing it to burn lowering its speed defense soon Ash let Florges to use her Fairy wind on Shelgon knocking him out badly.

Zin recalled her Pokemon smiling saying. "Impressive, everyone should know that a hero is always using their head to think of a strategy" she said.

Ash received $3,000 dollar prize money when everyone clapped together seeing Zin's mother walking up to her. "I saw you battled against that trainer do you wanna talk to him?" she asked.

She nodded going up to the boy along with his friends. "My name is Zin a great Lorekeeper from Meteor valley with all of my Draconid family lived since the millennium age from now on were friends and rivals...i'll see you another time...Ashy boy" she walked away.

Being concerned of what Zin said to Ash of having a nice nickname that made Nye and Sarah laughed thinking its a funny nickname for a trainer.

"Come on guys don't start laughing now lets just plant some flowers for good luck" Ash said holding a trowel in his hand.

Planting flowers around Calem's statue made it very lovely, with daffodils, roses, daises, violets, black eyed Susan's, then finally a bleeding heart flower.

Sarah smiled feeling a small wind blowing her honey blonde hair smelling a good fresh pollen instead of sneezing or coughing, she held Nye's hand wanting to kiss him but she will do it when its time to date.

"Say would it be okay for you trainers to stay with us for a few days to rest your strength it might be a good thing to do, i'll teach some of you about ancient lectures in this world" Sakura said.

The clock struck at 4:00 P.M which is closer for a sunset soon letting Ash, Sarah, Nye heading inside to rest up their Pokemon while healing them.

Sarah took a nice hot shower, then Ash did the same thing but only he took a warm shower, Nye made supper for them, at last for Sakura she cleaned two beds for the trainers.

"I wonder what's on Tv tonight?" Sarah scrolled down the channels she always likes to watch all the time is Treehouse masters, Fixer upper, NCIS, Pretty little liars, Futurama, House hunters, even Cupcake wars.

And yes though Sarah picked Pretty little liars because she always loved watching that show but its only five hours long due to a marathon until a new one is on at 9:00 tonight.

She sat on the couch with Nye sitting beside him instead of kissing until they get older to date soon enough he also liked Aria Montgomery talking to Ezra about the mysterious killer name "A" that torments the liars.

"This show is very interesting, however I kinda like making a nice friend who really cares about me and Pokemon too with love" he smiled poking her nose.

"Thank you Nye I still owe you from saving my life from those wild Zangoose's today" she said continuing watching her show while Ash was reading books that contain ancient lectures with Sakura as his teacher.

'Looks like its going to be an awesome night for us' he thought when he kept reading more about history in Japan.

 **Okay everyone i'm done now so i'll be back next time, I started a new program yesterday it was very great for me, chapter 22 will start up soon.**

 **Ash's team, Frogadier level 27, Fletchinder level 27, Pawniard level 27 Florges level 27 Riolu level 28, Charmeleon level 28.**

 **Sarah's team, Braixen level 28, Pidgeotto level 27, Aromatisse level 27, Marshtomp level 28, Eelektrik level 29,**

 **Zin's team, Gabite level 32, Shelgon level 38.**

 **Nye's team, Alakazam level 35.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Prophecy of the future**

 **Christmas is almost here but there's no such thing as Santa Claus your parents lied to all you for over many years.**

 **This chapter will represent a prophecy for Sarah to learn of Indra's jealousy towards his younger brother Asura, then Clouse's evil doers will interfere too, One more thing is Ash has long brown hair not short just like Calem's hair, good luck.**

Geosenge town was very quiet at night with the full moon shining bright, people were inside having supper, a watchtower that has one guard keeping an eye out for intruders, but one place that had lights on was Sakura's house.

Sarah was still watching Pretty little liars seeing Noel Khan's head being chopped off by a sharp weapon until Jenna Marshall shot Spencer but then Jenna got shot too when a unknown person was dragging her into his van driving away quickly seeing the show has ended already.

"Great, now I won't be able to see another grand finale of PLL till next year of season 7 of it what a total drag" she complained.

"This show will continue on forever, but still you can watch other shows like Treehouse maters, Futurama, River monsters, even like Cake wars its very delicious to watch" he said.

Meanwhile Ash was still reading more about history with Sakura learning new ways to use a old technique for eating ramen noodles instead of chop sticks.

"Instead of using chopsticks as a V position on your fingers while holding it my guess would be using a straight M position to slurp up ramen" Ash used the chopsticks as a M position for the ramen.

"Very good, the next step will be difficult technique instead of chopsticks, its gonna be a secret Japanese karate move that I learned in school once" Sakura said.

Ash was impressed of it saying. "Really what's the secret Japanese move called?" he asked.

"The secret of this Japanese move is called-" before Sakura said something she heard a loud ringing sound coming from the watchtower hearing the guard yelling out.

"Intruder alert intruder alert!" he yelled out.

Everyone took their Poke-balls heading outside seeing a bunch of unknown people in suits near the statue of Calem breaking into pieces.

It really turns out to be Team Flare's admins Bryony and Mabel working along side of their new members called Team Mythos that have Regina with a boy name Barren.

The Admins commanded their Pokemon to destroy the statue ever since Calem saved Kalos from that ultimate weapon crisis causing Team Flare's hatred increase searching for a new plan to end of all life on earth.

"Sometimes its hard for anyone who dares to hurt our beloved father that saved Kalos from your dominate schemes, Team Flare!" Sarah yelled at them.

Bryony growled in anger. "My my my so these are the pests who were raised by Calem who will defeat us again, but not this time you little harlot, my team will destroy you!" she yelled.

Ash brought out his Frogadier unleashing a powerful Water pulse on Regina's Grovyle while clashing their moves making the ground shake.

Barren, Mabel, and the grunts of Team mythos brought their Pokemon attacking Nye and Sarah but luckily Alakazam was using Psychic to knock down Team mythos, however Barren's Onix used a move called Magnitude on the ground.

"Take them down Onix show everybody your true power!" Barren smiled madly seeing his friend hurting everyone until Frogadier used Ice punch screaming in pain.

But suddenly everybody felt the ground was shaking causing to make a massive hole making everyone fell into the dark abyss screaming when Sakura tried to save his son calling out to his name. "NYEEE!" she yelled.

In a unknown place there was a secret room filled with five lighted torches, symbols on walls, a coffin, and one man. The person wore a mask.

His mask is orange with black linings, long spiky black hair, wearing a dark blue outfit with a white belt around his waist that has a sword on it, light purple pants, bandages on his legs, light brown sandals. And his eyes had symbols called a Sharingan.

He open his eyes seeing the prophecy plaque changing. "Finally... looks like its time for that girl to face the truth of Indra's jealousy towards Asura, but now for his brother too, right now I should move out for me special return but first I should meet up with Sara harvey" he said teleporting himself out of the room.

Sarah woke up feeling her back hurting, she found six poke-balls belong to her and didn't see Ash, Nye, Team Flare, Mythos, Regina, even Barren too. "Where am I?"

She stood up bringing out Braixen that she is in a hallway with unlit torches hanging on the walls. Braixen used her stick as a torch but Sarah didn't felt like lighting up the room or she will sweat badly.

'Okay I must find Ash and Nye before those crooks catch me' she thought moving forward in the strange underground place.

Ash open his eyes seeing Nye shaking him, he got up seemed to be in a hallway filled with darkness so Nye brought out Monferno to light up the room. Ash walked beside Nye and could see the room clearly now. 'Where are we?' Ash thought walking down the long hallway.

"Help" a small whisper came through the hallway. Both of them turned quickly using their team to find out who said that. "Who said that!" Nye yelled looking around thinking that he's hearing things and sighed. "It's probably my imagination, anyway lets go find Sarah before those crooks catch us" he said leaving the area along with Ash.

Sarah left the room she was in and begin staring at the walls that have pictures of Pokemon, people, heroes, and warriors. She stood still when she saw something strange.

There were two brothers. The youngest brother wielded a black staff his name. "Asura, believed in love" the second was a older brother surrounded by black flames, his name. "Indra, believed in power."

Some of the words were difficult for Sarah to understand when she spotted a room being lighted by themselves, she entered in seeing a stone tablet written in a secret language.

Sarah stared at the tablet by reading it so then she nodded understanding about Indra's truth of facing against his younger brother Asura towards vengeance.

But another thing, she saw a woman like alien wearing a high-collared hime kimono gown with intricate gold and purple lines, pale white skin, brown horns on her head. She moved backwards seeing a large tree that has a giant hanging red fruit.

She look closer reading the words saying. "Ending the era of violence in this world will bring true peace to all Pokemon so no humans will ever rage war ever again" Sarah said getting confused by the woman's language.

"What in the world is Kaguya trying to say here?" Sarah asked placing her hand on the wall that has Indra and Asura facing each other.

Her mind started to hurt even her vision blurred to darkness feeling like she was gonna be very sick.

She opened her eyes and saw a giant humanoid knight covered in black flames. Sarah saw the same boy that was wielding a black staff. The giant knight was holding a black sword covered in flames similar to a fire sword.

"How can you be pathetic for not choosing me as a successor father... you and Asura with those people will lose your LIVES!" Indra yelled fiercely aiming his sword down at everyone.

Asura walked forward toward his brother and said. "Brother I don't wanna fight you, our paths will live on forever with every Pokemon that have bonds" he said staring at him.

He started to laugh maniacal. "That's enough your time is over brother!" he yelled aiming his sword at everyone beginning to make a end of his brother's life to the path of Independence.

Asura gathered many people in a circle till it turned into a power of light. "Everyone let's save the Pokemon world for our great sake!" he yelled using all of their power to hit Indra causing to make a massive battle between brothers.

Sarah's vision blurred again and she open her eyes seeing that her Braixen was checking up on her. "What in the world was that?" she asked walking away from the wall.

"You have seen the fate of my sons, Sarah Tremblay" a voice said. She turned around letting Braixen use her moves. "Who said that!" she yelled trying to pinpoint where the enemy was.

"I am the founder of the Pokemon world since long ago, try not to freak out my name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki" he said appearing in a spiritual form with his legs crossed sitting in thin air.

"Your the founder of the... Pokemon world?"

He nodded floating towards her looking at the wall and Hagoromo said. "You have seen the past of how the prophecy of my sons ended up this way"

"A prophecy?" she asked.

"This story might be true for you, there is a legend of a great evil will rise from this world that'll take control over humans and Pokemon as his ruler. There is also a organization of one man will find this forbidden Pokemon to unleash Nibiru faraway in space. Together I feared it'll bring calamity upon earth" Hagoromo said closing his eyes.

"Who is this man?"

"That man is Clouse, his organization will reuse the ultimate weapon's power to unleash more chaos for his creation, similar to Madara Kaiji no one knows if he's still dead or alive, however my son's will are inside of you and Ash" he said.

Sarah let Braixen take a break of using her fiery stick. "Lark said that to me back in Corona kingdom of saying that I seek power of independence" she said.

"Sibling rivalries have been going on throughout history of reincarnation even your parents did the same thing too along time ago" he said.

Sarah was alarmed but she wanted to find the others quick before those nasty crooks catch up to them. "Hagoromo take me to Ash and Nye for me" she said.

"Very well then i'll you there with my teleportation powers" he said using his body to send Sarah to another place to find Ash and Nye.

Ash and Nye were walking past in the hallway feeling a slight wind passing through the hall feeling its getting cold.

"Power" a voice said again this time it sounded clear in the hallway. "Show yourselves."

"The ultimate weapon's power will cease darkness" The voice said getting louder than before starting to annoy Ash and Nye. "Where are you so our Pokemon can beat you!" Ash said letting his Charmeleon use Flamethrower.

"How typical is it for any peasants trying to escape from us" a woman's voice said coming down in the hallway. "Oh crud, Nye lets get out of this place its those crooks!" Ash yelled running away into the depths of the hallway.

"Yveltal's power will increase the ultimate weapon's power once again...he'll eventually attack all of every humans on earth!" Regina said with a bunch of her gang chasing them with their Pokemon to use their moves on them.

Suddenly Sarah appeared out of nowhere beside Hagoromo smiling at Ash and Nye.

"Sarah thank goodness your hear lets get out here!" Nye said.

"Those crooks found you two, let's go" she said running beside them with Hagoromo on their side seeing a bright exit leads to outside.

Everyone saw Geosenge town down below with several people staring at the hole not far from here, then all of sudden several combine moves attacked them. "Ha, escaping from us won't be that easy besides we have the ultimate weapons power, soon Yveltal will unleash darkness upon earth!" Bryony yelled commanding her Liepard using Fury swipes.

Ash's Pawniard quickly used Protect even Nye's Monferno shrouded the crooks with a powerful Flamethrower to escape from them so they ended up back in Geosenge town.

Sakura saw his son running into Geosenge town with Ash and Sarah beside them still being chased by Team Flare's Admins Bryony and Mabel, Team Mythos grunts by Regina and his son Barren.

She gave him a warm welcome hug with tears falling out of her eyes. "Sweetheart your ok, but no broken bones, bruises, scrapes, scars, or opened wounds, how did you managed to escape so quickly?" she asked.

Nye rubbed his head saying. "Well it was thanks to-" a massive power came from the sky making Nye interrupt his sentence turning seeing a bright red flower being held by Bryony and her other goons too.

The flower had a bright red circle inside of the flower's stem, bright red energy aura, one last thing is a crystal hilt. "See this peasants we found this inside of the poisonous weapon buried underground where it was sleeping, Yveltal used his dark powers on it along time ago" Bryony said.

She begin to blast many people with it wanting to kill the three trainers, but everyone's Pokemon begin attacking the grunts with force.

Nye brought out Alakazam to use Psychic at full power on Barren's Onix knocking him out while Sarah was dealing with Bryony's weapon in her hands.

"Ha ha ha ha, can't you feel this hatred coming from this thing it'll bring more catastrophe until everything is gone just like your father who killed Lysandre!" Bryony laughed aiming her flower at Sarah and she about to kill her.

Suddenly Sarah ran into Bryony doing her karate moves making her distracted by letting her Braixen use Flamethrower on the flower.

Bryony dodged the kicks from Sarah's legs and she used her elbow to bash her back but she moved quickly by punching her in the face badly causing it to bleed.

She growled at Sarah from ruining her beautiful face, she noticed that the flower was a little bit burnt from Braixen's Flamethrower but it was recovering quickly.

Suddenly a bright red energy is turning the flower into a crystalized weapon letting Mabel to tested it out by aiming at Ash when he noticed it was over for him.

"NOW DIE!" Mabel yelled.

The weapon flower begin to aim at Ash but suddenly Hagoromo appeared deflecting it letting it blast far up to the sky. He smiled for protecting Ash not wanting to be killed by his Pokemon.

Mabel grabbed the flower out of Bryony's hands launching that ultimate power again, before she did that Nye's rammed into her grabbing the flower weapon out her hands and he was about to break it into pieces.

Suddenly Regina attacked him from behind not wanna break it till Barren grabbed it from his hands keeping it safe. "Don't even think about destroying this precious weapon, this is Yveltal's true power of darkness he used long ago in ancient Kalos times, no one will stop Clouse's idea's before this world goes black again!" He smiled evilly.

"Guys we can't just give up now if we do Team Flare, Plasma, Rocket, Magma will rule every regions of Pokemon that spent their lives depending on who we are" Sarah said.

"That's correct children my mother once tried to eliminate humanity once but she remains a evil spirit in this world, but Indra and Asura my two sons loved Pokemon, however for me the ultimate weapon needs to be destroyed, now don't give up guys" Hagoromo said.

Everyone was inspired of his words, Ash, Nye, Sarah, Sakura brought out their Pokemon and they attacked the Admins by using their strength of power, Mabel was blasted by Monferno, Bryony got hit in the stomach from Sarah's punches.

Regina, Barren even the others got hit by the Pokemon feeling all weak due from fighting these heroic trainers will save Kalos.

"Enough of this lousy insult at once!" Regina yelled. "All of you children can ruin our plans today but our Pokemon will increase so much energy by mega evolution, but with this flower it'll be more amazing for Clouse's work" she said.

Mabel grabbed her smoke bomb before she did that until everyone started to retreat an airship landed right before she said with her last words.

"Remember children try your best on defeating us but it won't work at all, we'll be back another time until our new plans flawed into motion smell you later dorks!" Mabel laughed.

"Come on come on hurry up" Barren said till the airship flew away in the distant, Sakura's eyes burst into tears hugging his son seeing him all right giving him kisses.

"Mom stop it already you'll embarrass my friends" Nye said feeling uneasy being kissed by her mother till Ash made a slightly laugh.

Soon Hagoromo begin to leave when Sarah spoke to him that he'll see him another time or even inside of her dreams talking about Indra's power. "We'll talk soon I can't remain myself at all so we will talk another time or in dreams see you later" he vanished.

"Guys i'm glad that your safe without getting any broken bones however Nye I still love you in my heart you will always be my perfect son" she hugged him. "I love you too mom" he said.

"Say how about we get some rest tonight, let's enjoy ourselves for two days of fun" Ash said going back inside to rest up in his comfy bed.

Everybody went inside to lay on their beds to sleep, Sarah was concerned about Indra's power of jealousy, she shook her head getting some rest.

Meanwhile

Madara Kaiji saw Sara Harvey approaching with the dark sisters meeting him in the woods far inside without getting noticed. "Here this is for you, I found this thing deeper inside of the temple of Japan no one knows about it yet" she said.

"Good I don't want your leader to know that you'll be working for me in this organization that has been around for centuries to bring disorder to this world" he said.

"Clouse will be gone soon enough, but what's this organization called that were gonna create exactly in this world?" she asked.

"The Akatsuki" he said.

 **Well i'm done with this book for now i'll be back for Christmas break, so Hagoromo, Indra and Asura even Kaguya these characters will be mentioning in my book.**

 **Bah humbug! The next two chapters will be Calem and Serena only.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: A Savior of Vaniville town**

 **Note: In this book of my chapters it will be Calem and Serena only through chapter 24 about Calem being a hero of his town for saving the world.**

 **I will put a little flashbacks in my story but not a lot alright so go ahead relax to read this because i'm back from my vacation.**

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Listen up everyone, someday i'm gonna save this world to become a hero whenever a person is in great danger i'll help them out!" Calem shouted out loud standing on a fountain._

 _Most of the people smiled about it seeing Calem being all energetic except for the other people who didn't appreciate of Calem being a hero._

 _"_ _Do you think he's gonna save the world with that attitude of his?" the woman asked._

 _"_ _Who really cares that kid will never become a hero he's just so pathetic when he becomes a Pokemon trainer then he'll be a loser" the second woman said._

 _Then Calem jumped off the fountain with Serena holding her hand saying. "Just you watch i'll become a great Pokemon trainer to save this world remember that!" he said._

 _End flashback_

Serena was in the kitchen remembering the good old times when she was little running around town with Calem being all energetic of becoming a hero of Kalos.

She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a red open v neck button shirt, her honey blonde hair was cut to a shoulder length, green converse shoes. "Such a beautiful life in Vaniville town where its all peaceful with people living in harmony" she said writing her story in her book.

Then she heard her husband coming down wearing a black t shirt, blue plaid shorts, white sneakers, and brown socks.

"Hey honey its a beautiful day of going into town saying hi to everybody who loves a hero barley much of having a sweet wife that married to" he said kissing her head.

Serena laughed at him thinking his personality will never change even for the rest of their lives, but she misses their beloved children very much till the two of them come home someday.

"Well i'm heading off into Aquacorde town to do some work with everybody that appreciates me as a great helpful hero, see you around tonight" he said kissing her forehead.

Calem left the house going into town while Serena kept writing her story about heroes saving the world from certain danger.

'What should I name of this story that i'm gonna put in? it must be important to remember for our children to love it forever' she thought having a great idea.

'Got it, this story will be about Calem Tremblay a true savior of Vaniville town who saves the entire Kalos region, he is also a bridge to peace of life who brings miracles upon us' she smiled finishing her story.

After writing her whole story about Calem she was about done putting it away up her bedroom drawer while searching for her memory album book that she had for a long time.

Serena looked through so many photos that she collected from many years with Calem in it, she saw a lovely photo of them in SnowBelle City on Christmas eve inside of a hotel room kissing each other, their wedding day, batting each other, playing with their infants.

When she turn over the other page Serena smiled looking at a photo where it took place back at Parfum Palace where everybody danced together even Calem and Serena danced too.

Calem was wearing a Xerneas suit, and Serena was wearing a Yveltal suit dancing in circles together while blushing in each other's faces.

 _Flashback_

 _In Parfum Palace ballroom Calem and Serena danced each other by holding each others hands doing a romantic circle with the lights dimmer down a little bit._

 _Serena stared at Calem's blue eyes when he held her back with his right hand while holding her waist gently. 'He feels soft when I look at his blue eyes it really makes me feel happy' she thought wanting to kiss him._

 _"_ _Okay Serena just hang on to me and don't let go of me" he said._

 _"_ _Umm... okay" she said. Until now he brought out his Talonflame to take both of them outside into the sky underneath the full moon with fireworks lighting up._

 _Calem stared at Serena's eyes till both of them stood up saying. "I love you Serena" he said._

 _With those words she kissed him deeply into his lips feeling she will always love a hero forever until they get married._

 _End flashback_

She enjoyed that dance many years ago receiving a red rose that she gifted from him quite similar from Beauty and the Beast film she watched when she was little.

"Sometimes I feel like i'm in that film, right now I have important stuff tonight with Calem so he will be amazed of me in my beautiful dress so i've got more time today" she said going outside to water her flowers.

In Aquacorde town Calem was helping out two people fixing up the water fountain that had been broken for days. So the problem to fixit is to use proper tools without breaking it.

Soon the water fountain started to work by using the right tools making the water shooting out like always before Aquacorde town was discovered.

"There you have it this water fountain is officially running back up again, no need to worry a hero is always helping out others who are in great danger" he said.

"No problem at all mr hero before you leave here's our payment for letting us repair this grand fountain from our founder who built it" he said giving Calem seventy dollars.

After receiving his payment Calem started to walk around for a little bit waving everyone they all love very much of giving him autographs.

He started walking around town till he heard someone shouting his name across the other side really turns out to be a old man with spiky white hair completely bald on top, wearing spectacles, a puffy light green shirt, brown pants, and a red vest.

"Ah if isn't my favorite person who comes to my library Calem Tremblay I need your for a little moment with me" he said.

Calem entered inside the book shop which is still quite small as he can remember when he first came here when he was little.

"So what kind of moment do you need me Mr. Epstein?" he asked.

"My moment is about you of course, ever since I first met you along time ago you were quite a energetic kid who really loves being a hero of all times" he chuckled.

 _Flashback_

 _Mr. Epstein's book shop was very quiet not much of people coming in for books to read when he was about to close up two children came in one is a girl and one is a boy._

 _He had long brown hair, wearing a red t-shirt, black shorts, blue shoes, blue eyes, his name was Calem Tremblay. He also brought a friend inside, she also has blue eyes, honey blonde hair, pink shorts, wearing a red tank top shirt, lightly brown sandals._

 _"_ _My goodness you children are here to buy books or borrow them how fantastic is that to see children come here tell us your names!" he said excitedly._

 _"_ _Calem Tremblay!"_

 _"_ _Serena Leroux!"_

 _"_ _Those names are very great, here i'm giving these two books to you, enjoy reading them because your my favorite customers!" he hugged both of them._

 _End flashback_

Remembering the good times of coming into that book store but Mr. Epstein didn't know he's retiring thinking about letting his granddaughter taking over the store.

No matter what Calem will always have a splendid spirit to change people's hearts to bring absolute miracles upon the world.

"Mr. Epstein don't give up on selling your dream of becoming a bookseller, just like my children are doing the same thing becoming heroic trainers" he said.

Feeling those words made Mr. Epstein's heart change giving him a great handshake without gripping him tight well of course Calem's bones are stronger than old people.

Then Epstein's granddaughter came in preparing to head off for his retirement time, before he started to step inside the car he went over to Calem saying something to him.

"Calem thanks so much for saving this world, one day my past will always remember the future even your kids are having fun on their Pokemon journey through Kalos, so try to come visit me anytime at the retirement home" Mr. Epstein said getting into the car.

Now that Epstein's granddaughter will take over the book store everyone will be starting to buy a bunch of books by borrowing them for a little while.

"I think its time for me to walk into Santalune forest where my friends enjoyed their memories from battling trainers" he said.

Going inside the forest where its always quiet filled with Fletchling's finding berries to eat, little children playing ball, leaves dancing in the wind, grown ups planting seeds to let the trees grow in case it needs to be bigger.

A little baby Fletchling flew onto Calem's finger which is too young to fly yet so he put it back in its mother's nest. "Take care little young get stronger every day by eating healthy berries" he petted the little one's head making it chirp.

"Ah this weather is so beautiful kinda reminds me of Serena enjoying her day at preschool carrying flowers in her hands till I protected her from those mean girls" he said.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Hey what's with those lame flowers I mean seriously your totally not gonna become a Pokemon trainer someday everybody believes that heroes are stupid just like you" The mean girl said with a rude tone wearing overalls._

 _Another girl wearing a red shirt, green shorts, her hair was lightly black saying another mean thing to Serena. "That lousy honey hair of yours is so ugly my parents don't even eat honey its the most disgusting product ever!" she yelled pushing her down to the floor._

 _Serena's eyes burst into tears hearing those meanie girls laughing at her till a shout was coming from a boy's voice shouting at them. "Hey don't pick on Serena she's my friend i'll protect her with all my heart so just back off!" Calem yelled._

 _One girl with a rude tone grabbed Calem's shirt wanting to punch him but he pushed her back with force punching her in the face when they ran away with tears._

 _Calem went over to Serena comforting her with smiles on their faces saying. "Those girls don't have the rights to pick on you no matter what i'm always here for you because I am a hero who will save this world" he said holding her hand._

 _"_ _Thank you my hair is very pretty not ugly so let's have some fun!" Serena said excitedly going outside of school grabbing flowers with Calem._

 _End flashback_

All those memories flooded back into his mind remembering he saved his true love at school to take down those meanie bullies however he walked for a bit seeing a tree with a message on it.

The message said "Calem and Serena love is forever" which was carved many years ago when they were just fourteen before dating after battling Az.

'Hmm I wonder what Serena is up to right now maybe i'll just go sit on a hill outside to enjoy the lovely scenery with all of my heart' he thought when he went outside the forest sitting on a hill near the lake enjoying himself.

Back in Vaniville town Serena colored her story book about her husband being a hero of the world, she was completely done finishing it.

Her husband in that story novel book was wearing a red cape with diamonds, blue armor, a gold crown on his long brown hair, holding a sword in the air, even he has a wife that looked like Serena with two children cheering for him.

"There this will be great for my beloved children when they come home, it'll be a perfect gift for our family, friends, relatives that'll remember going through Kalos" she said.

Serena looked at the clock knowing its 4:30 P.M. that means she needs to get ready for a lovely night with her husband when he comes home.

"Okay i've got plenty of time for my hero to come home so I better take a shower and put on my new lovely dress, light up every candles in the kitchen, sit outside, and the most is making love in our bed" she said preparing her stuff.

She took a nice warm shower by using her favorite clean shampoo, after that she got out drying herself off, second she blow-dry her beautiful hair, put on her new long red dress, blue eyeliner, black low heels, and the last she did is made dinner including the candles were lighted up.

"Now i'm finished looking beautiful my husband will be home soon to show our love tonight that'll be more excellent more than ever" she said.

30 minutes later

Calem headed back home till he saw candles being lighted up at the front door thinking that's Serena doing this for him being so nice as a lovely husband.

He opened the door saying. "Serena where are you?" he asked. "Come over here my darling" she said seductively in the kitchen.

Calem walked into the kitchen seeing his wife dressed up romantically for him to make love on a special night when she walked over to him with her arms around his neck.

"Honey you look beautiful, but what's this about?" he asked.

She kissed him on the lips saying. "I'm doing this because your a hero of this family we share our love together so much since we defeated Team Flare years ago, my love is to you for caring lots of people in our hearts, so lets chow down for a bit" she took his hand with him.

Calem and Serena chowed down their food with a lot of fresh scented candles spreading around the room turning into a fresh smell of goodness.

After finishing up their food Serena took her husband outside to dance while looking at the nice full moon glowing down upon them. "Do you remember that same moon you proposed to me till I burst into tears of happiness since then my spirit had lighten up" she stared at him.

"Yes I did remember that night, it reminds me of Beauty and the Beast movie where Belle saved his prince from dying turning him back into a normal human being" he said kissing her on the lips.

They both danced underneath the moonlight staring each other's blue eyes smiling enjoying a nice night where the sky is clear filled with stars shining bright.

Serena rubbed her husband's hard muscles on his arms but she couldn't resist it because she is so soft on the outside till she did a double twirl bridal style just like their wedding day.

"Oh Calem let's go to our room now I wanna relax with you on the bed to make love just like our wedding night filled with eternal love" Serena said being picked up from his strong arms.

Calem brought his wife to their bedroom kissing each other with their tongue's swirling around in their mouths, they both lay on the bed with Calem removing his shirt revealing his large muscles even his six packs.

He barley rubbed his soft hands on her skin feeling kisses on his chest till she removed his blue plaid shorts leaving him naked smiling at him.

"Time for me to remove my beautiful dress" Serena smiled taking off her long red dress seeing her fully naked until she pull Calem down upon her.

So yes they enjoyed making love for each other from getting married however Serena is very a nice heartwarming person which she loves everybody around her life.

Calem was sucking Serena's boobs while he was playing with her honey hair, then he inserted his penis on top of her belly doing back and forth hearing moaning sounds.

Then she got on top of Calem rubbing her soft hands on his hard muscles kissing him around his whole body when she wanted to kiss his penis so she did hearing him moan.

"This night is very romantic for the two us, your my king after all" Serena said in a sweet lovely innocent voice seeing him getting on top of her pouring rose petals onto her body.

Feeling those rose petals pouring onto her body made Serena feel happier inside lighten up her soul to shine like a star. "Calem lets enjoy ourselves with love" she said.

Calem continued making love to her by kissing her lips passionately, licking her soft boobs, then he felt Serena's hands rubbing on his back moaning of pleasure, peeling off rose petals to drop it on her body making her chuckle.

"I love you so much Calem" she said feeling so tired of having to make love, and one last thing he did is kissed her forehead saying. "We will always love each other forever" he moaned falling onto her body feeling tired.

Both of them panted from making love on their bed when Serena turned off the lights the whole room went dark for a moment seeing the moon lighting up too.

Calem and Serena smiled for enjoying themselves together of love, they both fell into a blissful sleep in each other's arms feeling more happier.

"Serena no matter what, I will always love you forever... my princess" he whispered falling into a nice sleep in Serena's arms till she smiled kissing his forehead.

"Thank you sweetie" she said falling asleep into his warm body.

 **So i'm totally finished writing this nice story only one more to go till I make Chapter 25 in February. Going to see Monster trucks the movie on Saturday enjoy that.**

 **The next chapter will be great so see you next time that's all folks.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: A wish has come true**

 **Sorry for the hold up its really been two weeks since I haven't posted a book, there's a new movie called A Dog's Purpose I watched it so go ahead and see that.**

 **I've really been thinking about redoing Grojband again but i'll do it someday when i'm done posting up Pokemon chapters.**

The next morning

It was a quiet beautiful morning in Vaniville town a slight of wind blew into a room where Serena and Calem sleep where its not dusty at all, a Fletchling chirped happily making a nice soothing song softly.

Serena woke up by the Fletchling's song stretching her arms out smelling good fresh spring air that she loves very much, she smiled at her husband sleeping loyally from having a lovely night together outside dancing underneath the moonlight.

She kissed him on the lips softly when she got up without waking him up still naked heading into the bathroom to take a nice warm shower to start a new fresh day.

10 minutes later, Serena got out of the shower and dried herself off, then she put on her spring clothes to look good, she was wearing a pale yellow t-shirt with a knot on it with her skinny belly showing, small green shorts, and brown sandals.

Calem was still fast asleep when Serena kissed him on the forehead going downstairs to have a healthy breakfast, she had a cheese omelet with milk but thats all she ate.

"What a delicious breakfast I had, time for me to go outside and enjoy a beautiful day of walking around the forest where its very peaceful" Serena said stepping outside.

Serena could felt she's one with nature outside being a heart warming mother feeling the bright sun gleaming at her body believing she's like mother nature herself.

"Nature is so beautiful in this world, it feels like love surrounding everybody with passion of Pokemon living in such harmony" Serena said with the sun rays beaming at her face.

Soon she found a path to walk on that truly goes further to a lake where Serena played with her friend Calem when they were young as teenagers.

After walking for about five minutes Serena reached the lake which is still refreshed as it was where no one has ever set foot in it for many years. The trees were completely still green with a lot of leaves, sun rays beaming everywhere even the lake, fresh air, one last thing is a tree that had two writings on it still carved.

Noticing that those words mean that Calem and Serena were meant to be together with so many memories of having each other around.

 _Calem and Serena_

 _4 ever_

 _Sharing our love will never fade away until the next_

 _sunrise where we can still be together._

Serena placed her hand on the tree still being loved of becoming a mother by raising two kids that are becoming heroic trainers of Kalos, saving the world from bad guys.

'Such sweet memories of going around this world with Calem made me brighten up my life, its like a wish has come true for me at last' she thought feeling the wind blowing her hair.

She went over to the lake putting her feet in enjoying the nice scenery around the forest, when something caught in Serena mind she remembered one thing about this lake many years ago.

It was on valentine's day when Calem and Serena were fifteen years old after their Pokemon journey soon became to an end.

"Time for a nice flashback" she said.

 _Flashback_

 _Serena was in her room upstairs thinking about going for a walk in the forest with Calem but just only the two of them instead of bringing Tierno, Shauna, Trevor, Flora and Fauna because it would ruin their evening._

 _She was wearing a black tank top, red skirt, blue sandals, even this time she didn't wear black stockings at all not since the journey from last year._

 _"_ _Okay I have everything ready for my walk with Calem just me and him together all by ourselves without anyone noticing were doing our secret valentine fun" she said going downstairs._

 _Before Serena went out with Calem her father Pierre said something to her daughter about that walk she always likes to go on all the time._

 _"_ _Good luck on your walk with your heroic boyfriend Serena, but theres one thing, how come you like to go on that path with Calem so often, are you two like having fun there?" he asked._

 _She scratched her head saying. "Well yes were having fun there but don't think about coming along because it would ruin our moment together" she said giving her father a hug then left the house._

 _By the time that Serena was getting closer to the forest entrance with Calem, she saw Shauna dancing around with Flora and Fauna till they screamed loudly at their favorite hero._

 _"_ _Listen Shauna I know were girls but this valentine gift is private for us so don't even think about ruining it because it'll be bad for us" Serena said._

 _Shauna sighed. "Okay then enjoy yourselves together you love birds, maybe next time all of our friends can go up to sunset hill next year" she twirled around in circles._

 _Calem laughed. "Flora and Fauna be on your best behavior instead of like grabbing my brown hair, kissing me, or even like jumping over me" he said going into the forest with Serena._

 _Now that they were about five feet away Flora was planning to sneak in to take a picture of his beloved hero Calem without being caught so she decided for a stealthy plan._

 _"_ _Your gonna hide in a bush very quietly without getting caught by them which is four feet away from the lake?" Fauna asked._

 _She nodded happily saying. "YES, yes I am gonna do that!" she squealed._

 _Flora went inside the forest following the path where she is walking on seeing a shining light far away from here knowing its Calem and Serena sitting near the lake._

 _It was five yards away from them so Flora could hear what their saying holding a silent proof camera with no flash photography on it until then they started to talk._

 _"_ _Serena your the most important friend I ever had throughout my whole life, we both love each other, and this lake is our memory to us now" he kissed her on the lips._

 _"_ _Thank you Calem, someday i'm gonna wish for true peace and put to an end of all violence that every heartless people carry in their hearts such as Team Flare had in them, right now my true special valentine gift is this" she said._

 _Serena begin to undress herself leaving her naked when Calem removed his t-shirt revealing his six-packs when he unzipped his plaid shorts till both of them kissed._

 _"_ _I love you Calem" she moaned while rubbing his muscles till she felt her honey blonde hair was being stroked from her boyfriend's soft hands._

 _"_ _Your my true love that brings peace upon me Serena" he said eating a hershey when Serena took a bite out of it from his mouth sharing at a same time._

 _'_ _Wow this will be my perfect memory book in our room' Flora thought taking a silent snap photo of Calem which she is five feet away from the lake and then she took off._

 _End flashback_

That evening of enjoying themselves together by eating hershey kisses, making love at the blue lake with their clothes folded up neatly, it really made Serena's life go up higher.

Feeling so proud of herself for being a compassionate, nice, lovely woman in the world that is the main reason she was born to be a true savior like Calem.

"Look at this place it kinda feels like a beautiful world where every trees blowing into the wind where peace could live forever until everyone wishes for it" Serena said walking towards the carved tree.

Serena placed her hand on the tree closing her eyes saying "With all my heart send my words to everyone they will always remember to bring peace to the Pokemon world and put an end of all violence against humanity, please lets live in harmony forever so we can build a new world with a powerful wish that comes true" she sent those words above the sky.

Then all of sudden she felt her husbands hands around her waist doing a bridal style for loving his wife that he loved in his whole miracle life. "This place is our love sanctuary so we can bring a lot of miracles to the world wishing for true peace until our lives bloom into a heart" Calem smiled at her face.

She kissed him deeply on the lips giving a little laugh in front of his face till they laid down on the grass staring at the sunlight beaming into the trees that are pure white of goodness will bring a band new future.

"That pure bright light Serena you know about it? that's our children's future up there waiting to grow up as heroes, someday this world will finally have peace after all" he said.

"Yeah I do see it, dreams really come true in this world of Pokemon" Serena relaxed even more on the grass wanting to be with nature.

It was about time to leave this perfect sanctuary because the time was 12:00 P.M. which is still daytime out when Calem and Serena left the place to head back already and have lunch.

In Vaniville town both of the heroes had their lunch, spending time together, watching old videos from their wedding day in Lumiose City listening to their vows, one last thing is making out on the couch.

Calem kissed her on the lips while staring at her beautiful blue eyes till he rubbed his warm soft hands on Serena's belly making her laugh, then she rubbed her soft hands on his hard muscles, after that they both went for a walk into Aquacorde town.

"Boy oh boy I really love this town very much, it holds a lot of good memories from our childhood we played around the fountain, read some good books, had lunch, catching wild Pokemon, but one thing I always loved very much is really important for me" she said.

"Well is it though?" he asked.

"Becoming a mother in this family, mothers are very powerful just like me even for Sarah will be like me someday when she gets older I will always love everybody forever" she held her chest with her eyes closed feeling the wind blowing her hair.

He laughed till they still continued walking through town waving at everyone that they helped to rebuild a new place to live in this world.

They crossed over the bridge thinking about sitting on a hill near the lake to talk about their lives through Kalos after defeating Team Flare many years ago.

Remembering a fierce fight over Lysandre's lab in Geosenge town to stop the ultimate weapon crisis for destroying the world, preventing Yveltal to be captured but it escaped not knowing why because he doesn't like humans at all, saving Az, becoming champion, even of course is by helping general looker.

All those memories are a great wish in their hearts so they will always have them in their album book memory in their heads.

"A wish has finally come true for us Calem... believe it or not we will never give up until the very end so... thank you very much" she whispered kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah... lets believe in our children Serena, someday their dreams are gonna come true at last, love will help them out its a great key to protect peace" he said.

The leaves were dancing in the sky, everyone smiled and laughed they have in their hearts, friendship will last forever until a single darkness approaches, Calem and Serena will keep on doing their quest for their children.

All of them both head back to their home for a special enjoyment in their beloved town where its a tree that grows into a pure land of goodness.

'Believe it' both of them said.

 **I'm going to see the Lego Batman movie tomorrow but this weather is so lame can't wait for spring until it turns into hell of fire to burn us all.**

 **So these two chapters of Calem and Serena are now done so I can get back working on Ash and Sarah on Chapter 25 by two weeks see you then.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: A road to victory**

 **Sorry for the hold up everyone I have been very busy for like two or three weeks working at my program, watching movies, seeing my mom, going to the gym, and sleeping.**

 **Now that i'm back please enjoy my story book.**

The sun in Kalos was shining brightly as ever, many people are always spending time outside enjoying the warmth weather seeing Pokemon trainers collecting gym badges, catching wild Pokemon in different areas.

In Geosenge town Ash, Sarah, and Nye were having a good time thinking about heading to their next destination in Shalour city to take on Skylor a roller derby gym leader, but first they forgot one thing is have lunch.

Sakura made them a delicious healthy Japanese sushi with wasabi, tropical fruits, rice, pickled ginger, and one last thing is a good drink called green flavored tea from Japan.

"Man this sushi is the best I ever had in my whole life, we should make these for everyone back home in Vaniville town so mom would be pleased about it!" Ash said excitedly chowing his food quickly.

"Eat slowly its like no one isn't gonna take it from you" Sarah said.

"Does he always do that whenever your around with him?" Nye asked seeing her nodding still remembering on their seventh birthday Ash ended up having cake stains all over his face until everyone felt annoyed about it.

Sakura came by to collect their plates when Ash wiped his face with a napkin to look good on their journey, but Sakura had something on her mind about the journey that their going till she spoke to them.

"If you two are going on your journey through Kalos please take care of Nye for me, he's very important to me in this family for generations, so within the hands of death take care of my son, I will always trust the two of you" Sakura said.

Nye gave her mother a nice hug when she decided to tag along with them outside towards the east gate of Route 11 where many wild Pokemon are at.

After spending two days in Geosenge town their now ready to head off to Shalour city while facing trainers, catching Pokemon, and going through caves which is their first time to do that.

"Okay guys i'm gonna lead this time besides Sarah so i'll be the navigator on this trip without anyone complaining with our Pokemon, lets get going then" Ash started to lead the group.

Then all of sudden a shout was heard from behind them when a unknown person was running at full speed with her skates on, turns out to be Skylor again doing her moves.

"Watch out coming through!" she yelled running at full speed when she turned around to say hi to them again when they first met her at the skate park.

"Hey Skylor its been a while since we last saw you during the skating competition back on Route 5 near Lumiose city, and how come your skating so fast though?" Ash asked.

Skylor sighed. "Its because i'm rushing very fast to get back into my gym battle with my mom in Shalour city for you three to challenge me" she said.

Nye walked up to her figuring out if he wants to battle her in case if he's capable enough with his strong team that'll bring her down for his third gym badge.

"My I battle with you to test out your strength? it'll be perfect for my gym battle you" Nye said.

Sakura was shocked of seeing his son having a battle with someone else, she remembered when Nye was little he lost a Pokemon battle with his dad until he encouraged him to be brave as a ninja warrior.

A big smile was on Skylor's face when she accepted his request to battle her when she took one Poke-ball out of her waist saying. "Good I accept your challenge, we'll use one Pokemon in this battle because i'm saving mine for my gym battle to succeed mega evolution" she said.

Nye brought out his Monferno a fire type starter getting pumped up when Skylor brought her awesome fighting type friend Hitmontop spinning upside down.

"Monferno use Mach punch!" Nye yelled.

Monferno used his move on Hitmontop but he dodged it quickly with his spinning head.

"Now Hitmontop use your powerful Jump kick!" she yelled.

This move was dangerous for Hitmontop so it almost hit Monferno till he used Flame wheel to intercept its power while damaging his body.

"Don't give Monferno use Iron tail!" Nye yelled.

Monferno used his strong move on Hitmontop hitting him on the head very hard while Skylor commanded her partner to use Brick break on Monferno receiving critical damage.

"Let's not give up Monferno time to use your powerful Flamethrower so we can win this" Nye said starting to believe himself.

Soon a powerful Flamethrower knocked out Hitmontop unable to battle by the mass fire when Skylor put her partner back into the Poke-ball smiling at him.

"Very impressive of your Monferno though, even a slight of chance he couldn't beat my great grandfather now that he passed away i'm holding my will against him" she said.

"Your very welcome this battle was a total warm up for me to impress Sarah" he smiled at her with red cheeks forming around her face.

Nye gave her a handshake for battling against her until Sakura gave him a hug remembering that he will never lose to another battle again just like when Nye was young.

"This path that you walked on is a road to victory, which means that a new life has begun for a great purpose future of trainers are always walking on" she said.

"That's what my grandfather used to say once he said "Once you stepped on a path it'll take you to the future without hesitating anyone's life by bringing miracles upon our world" that's how I kept my promises to my family" Nye said.

Skylor looked at her wrist watch believing its time for her to leave so she'll be waiting for Ash, Sarah, and Nye at the Shalour gym. "Well my time is up i'll be heading back to Shalour city talk to you guys soon enough bye!" she yelled running off again.

After she left Nye felt happy that he won instead of losing because that's what trainers are for in this world by winning and losing upon battles.

"Nye promise me that you come home after you win many gym battles around in Kalos, just try to believe in yourself so that you can surpass by using mega evolutions, but also eat healthy foods every day without junk food, and train more often so you become a full class ninja trainer because your my favorite son in the family" she said.

"Mom you can count on us because the Pokemon world is waiting for new heroes rising up everyday, and i'll come home soon after this is done until we stop those bad guys who will take over this world until peace can be restored" he said.

Sakura gave him a last hug when she left to go back to her house when Ash and Sarah stood beside him planning on heading to Reflection cave.

"So here's the plan we'll catch some wild Pokemon, battle some trainers, then head off into reflection cave believe me our dad used to go in their on his journey but lets do this guys" Sarah said rising her fist.

"Yeah lets do this for our family sis" Ash said.

Nye raised his fist in the air smiling feeling the sun rays beaming at his body saying. "Yeah for our families sake the future is ours everyone" he said holding Sarah's hand.

The group started to walk together on Route 11 till they started to battle wild Pokemon and catching them in different Poke-balls.

 **March is almost coming to an end everyone but i'll be back in April tune in again next time, went to see Beauty and the Beast the movie in real action go ahead and see it.**

 **I will make Chapter 26 soon have a gloomy cloudy weekend everyone love you!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Reflection Cave**

 **Sorry for the hold up guys my story takes so long to post due to my busy schedule all week so i'll just keep trying to post this until the end of April.**

 **Now that i'm back April is very a cool month full of rain, enjoy my story.**

Ash, Sarah, and Nye approached to the entrance of Reflection Cave on Route 11 but they were a little curious about not knowing if its safe to go in there.

Then a large male hiker walked up to them, he was very a large man wearing heavy gear, black boots, wearing gloves, a heavy beard, and holding his pack saying. "Why hello there youngsters is there anything I can help you with today?" he asked.

"Yes we would like to know if this cave is very safe to go into so we could earn our third gym badge in Shalour city" Ash said.

The hiker pulled out his guidebook looking for a biography about reflection cave and he found it saying. "This is Reflection cave, its full of mirrors where no one isn't allowed to use their roller blades, a Pokemon name Carbink which is a fairy type, trainers are always willing enough to battle people, its all you can know about it" he said closing his book.

"Thanks sir we'll try our best to be safe in there" Sarah said seeing him leaving the group.

Everyone has stepped inside the cave seeing pretty rocks glowing in different colors when a Pokemon trainer name Danica spotted Sarah to have a battle with her.

Sarah challenge her a battle when she brought out her Mime Jr. a Psychic type and Sarah had a good partner name Marshtomp who can use Crunch a dark type move.

"Mime Jr. use Psychic!" Danica yelled.

Marshtomp dodged the attack until he was commanded to use Crunch by Sarah's call, then 3 seconds later Mime Jr. was defeated and knocked out when Danica gave the prize money to Sarah.

After battling a trainer they decided to catch wild Pokemon even saving a Carbink later well because no one else likes a fairy type such as Carbink where it lives underground.

All the wild Pokemon were sent back to the PC when Ash used three hyper potions on their team instead of reviving them.

"So Nye do you have a Pokedex just like ours?, it'll be easier to save anything in Kalos to get the National Dex" Ash said.

He shook his head. "No i'd rather go on without using a device that collects so much data, but my mom thinks that catching six Pokemon is good enough for me" he said.

Soon they walked down stairs spotted a tall flat plateau leads to the other side where the cave leads outside but its a long way ahead with many trainers in this cave.

Suddenly two strong trainers spotted Ash and Nye thinking its for a Pokemon battle, one is a man wearing a karate outfit name Bruce, even his partner is a man who's a painter name Arthur bringing out their Pokemon.

"Come on out Sawk!" he yelled.

"Lets go Smeargle!" Arthur said.

Two Pokemon were out which is called a double battle where Ash brought out his Pidgeotto a flying type when Nye brought his Monferno out but its a good thing that Nye's friend could use Mach punch on Smeargle.

"Go Sawk use Retaliate on Pidgeotto!" he said.

"Smeargle use Quick attack" Arthur said.

Monferno was hit by Smeargle's Quick attack but it nearly made small direct contact on its body when its Hp didn't lowered it.

Ash's Pidgeotto was hit directly causing to lose more of its Hp when he commanded to let his partner to use Wing attack on Sawk which fighting types are always weak by flying types.

Wing attack directly knocked out Bruce's Sawk seeing Arthur's Smeargle got knocked out as well too when Monferno used Mach punch very hardly.

"You kids trainers are very good, but its a good thing to win with your Pokemon" Bruce said giving their double prize money to them when Arthur shook Nye's hand for battling with him.

The battle was over until Ash healed up their Pokemon and continue walking forward by avoiding wild creatures dropping down from the ceiling when a trainer battled Sarah again who has a Ferroseed a grass/steel type which is weak to fire types.

Braixen constantly knocked it out by using Flamethrower receiving more prize money seeing Nye and Ash defeating more trainers as well noticing their Pokemon are leveling up.

"Say how about we take a break for twenty minutes to rest up our energy for a bit so that way we could move along until Drew shows up" Ash said.

Sarah and Nye sat closer to each other near the mirrors while Ash was staring at his reflection with Frogadier next to him being occupied because he likes mirrors when Sarah started talk to Nye.

"So Nye tell me about your dream because I wanna know for a cute hero like you?" she asked holding his hand.

He smiled saying "My dream is to become a full pledge ninja trainer to surpass my family that has been doing it for decades so I can complete the family scroll" he said.

"Thats really great because my dream is going to be about understanding love, strength, power, true kindness, and even battling against Ash, and focusing on the future" she said laying her head on his shoulder.

Feeling all relaxed energized everyone's Pokemon inside Reflection cave where its so nice to be in making Sarah imagine that she's in outer space seeing a bunch of stars glowing.

Now that their break is finally over, Drew showed up realizing that Lucy and Travis went up ahead two days ago training their Pokemon at the Shalour arena park.

"I'm so glad that you guys got two gym badges because professor Sycamore wanna gave these three special items to earn more money from battling trainers" Drew gave three items for them.

Turns out to be Amulet coins a special item in the whole wide world that could give anyone extra money from battling trainers and gym battles too.

"This is Amulet coin, created by James W. Marshall the most richest man in his times which he was until he wrote a note to all people in different regions will receive fifty million dollars who ever reaches that super far enough" Drew said.

Hearing about receiving fifty million dollars made Sarah excited thinking that she wants to do that for her family by saving the world from stopping evil hurting life on earth.

Ash put Frogadier back into his Poke-ball to get ready for another walk to get out Reflection cave until Sarah decided on leading with Nye next to him.

"So Ash does your sister really like that boy so much on dating him?" he whispered.

"Umm yeah, but lets try not to get in their way, that's how dad really dated mom once but I can't hurt my sister's feelings it'll be more sadder because Sarah is even happier in real life" he said.

The whole gang went upstairs seeing a light leading outside where Shalour City is at until Drew had decided to catch a new Pokemon for his team that he always wanted is Carbink.

"Hey Carbink come on out I wanna catch you!" Drew yelled out loud in the cave trying to draw it out from the ceiling or the ground until it approached to him in a angry rage.

"Come on out Watchog!" he said bringing him out.

"Watchog use Iron tail" Drew said.

Iron tail directly made a critical hit almost lowering Carbink's Hp when this Pokemon use a powerful move on Watchog called Fairy wind hit him pretty badly where its almost defeated.

"Don't give up Watchog use Hyper fang!" Drew said.

Hyper fang did a little trick on Carbink feeling a little pain where its unable to continue making more moves, then Drew had a Ultra ball in his hand.

"Go Ultra ball!" he yelled when his Ultra ball hit Carbink's body going inside the Ultra ball until it stopped three times and it stopped.

"Alright I just caught a Carbink!" Drew said excitedly.

Everybody clapped their hands giving thanks for Drew on catching his new partner so that he could beat Lucy whenever she's ready to battle with anyone.

"Okay guys we better get out of this cave or we'll end up sleeping here tonight or some wild Pokemon will attack in our sleep" Nye said.

Sarah nodded agreeing with his plan noticing she'll remember of enjoying herself hanging out with Nye ever since they first met each other on Route 10 from stopping those wild crazy insane Zangoose's.

Before the gang were gonna get out of Reflection cave Ash decided to battle another trainer which he has one Pokemon name Geodude a rock type because they are weak to fighting, ice, water, ground, grass, and steel.

Ash sent out his Riolu a fighting type which up to level 25 almost about to evolve soon so let his friend use Force palm to let Geodude get knocked out.

He got another prize money from winning so easily until his friends were waiting for him so they can get out of Reflection cave, besides they might come back again someday.

"Looks like were ready for our next gym badge in Shalour city with Skylor the rough roller derby gym leader in Kalos, let's believe in our hearts guys" Sarah said.

"Okay then let's do this" Ash said.

The team started to walk forward ahead out of Reflection cave when they are amazed of seeing a new Shalour city look in their eyes saying.

"Wow" everyone said.

 **Finally my story is done sorry for keeping you waiting its been a busy month with all the work i've been doing lately but the leaves are growing back.**

 **So in May i'll work on Chapter 27 soon, boy the rain is my favorite weather bye guys.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Shalour's new style**

 **Hey guys i'm back from doing work so right now i'll just keep doing my chapter books till the very end of my life but I will still be alive forever everyone.**

 **P.S. Lucy, Travis, Emma and Kitty are going to be in this book but i'll put Zin and Zinnia sometime in Chapter 29 enjoy my book if you can.**

After we last off for our heroes that exited out of Reflection cave they were amazed of seeing Shalour cities new look that changed over the years saying.

"Whoa!" everyone said.

The city had long roller roads that curve upside down near the fields, two crossing signs, a large skate park which is very big, new stores, new houses, one clothing store which is new, and there's even a big large tower far in the distant near the beach reaches the sky but its not that closer to it.

"That tower over there is so large our dad walked up to the top and challenge Korrina a battle to receive a Mega ring from her its so cool!" Ash pointed excitedly.

Sarah sighed 'Man he doesn't know when to grow up with the excitement is going on around his whole life' she thought.

Suddenly Drew started running off into the road where its dangerous because many skaters run by quickly when everyone shouted out loud to him.

"Drew slow down your gonna get run over by skaters that'll hurt you be careful!" Sarah shouted.

He laughed saying "Come on there's no skaters running around here Sarah those signs mean nothing at all but besides the roads are completely-" before he could finish his last sentence five roller skaters knock down Drew on the ground covered in dirt.

One figure in the middle was a unknown person who knocked down Drew saying "Move it or lose it chump or you'll be road killed!" the figure yelled zooming out of sight.

The guys rushed over to Drew's aid seeing that he's covered in dirt without any cuts on his skin from those tough rollerbladers zooming by quickly, Nye however took out his clean rag to wipe the dirt off of Drew's clothes.

"You should be more careful by looking both ways when your crossing the road more often, it'll be easier to read the signs Drew" Nye said.

He sighed noticing he will listen to his friends by reading the signs until he got up feeling much better but he still feels a little slight pain on his arms.

Soon everyone heard a loud noise coming from the skate park figuring out its a Pokemon battle making the guys to walk over there seeing its their friends battling each other, Kitty was battling against her sister Emma, and Lucy was facing against Travis.

"Let's finish this off using Aqua jet Buizel!" Kitty said excitedly.

Buizel eventually knocked out Sylveon making Emma feel a little upset that she lost to her little sister but it felt great inside of winning and losing.

"Man sometimes your team is getting strong every day Kit but i'm very impressed of you for being a smart sister to me" Emma kindly giving Kitty a hug.

Lucy's eyes sparkled excitedly while twirling around in circles feeling overjoyed whenever she sees friends getting along with each other a lot of times in families.

The sound of clapping was heard from Ash, Sarah, Drew, and Nye walking down the stairs heading towards them talking about their next gym battle against Skylor.

"Well well well if it isn't Ash and Sarah hows the journey so far in Kalos?" Emma asked.

Ash rubbed his neck explaining the situation of whats going on with their journey so far saying "Our journey is going so far, we barely went to Auklet town and challenge the gym leader, solved the mystery of Lizzie borden, facing some regional villains, catching new Pokemon, staying at Geosenge town with our new friend Nye we met but that's all for now" he said.

"Wow that's amazing for you two of getting out of that bad town where its filled with bad guys hanging out, even traveling a cute boy trainer huh? sounds hot" Kitty smiled taking a selfie of her and Nye together.

"You really like taking selfie's of all people around here that's what Sarah told me about you of going to a International Law School to get enough more education of Pokemon" Nye said.

When everyone started talking a sound of roller skates was coming from out of the skate park then all of sudden two black figures jumped into the air landing in a perfect sync circle.

One is a woman had creamy blonde hair tied in a big, thick, high fluffy ponytail that emerges from the back of her helmet, green gray eyes, wearing black cycling compression shorts, and a typical skater attire outfit with roller skates on her feet.

The second man was a punk guy wearing a dark jacket, ripped jeans, a blue mohawk on his black hair, black boots with roller blades on it.

"Why hello there trainers having fun around here in Shalour City?" she asked.

"Of course we are having fun can you tell us your name ma'am?" Ash asked.

She smiled "My name is Korrina I run this city that I transformed it into a roller skating utopia for all skaters who want to challenge my daughter as a gym leader but i'm only participating her side with a bunch of her friends" Korrina said.

Everyone realized that Korrina runs this city because of her daughter deciding to be the new gym leader of Shalour city so Korrina can relax and battle trainers in her gym.

Sarah walked up to her explaining of how tough is Skylor saying that the gym is a roller derby arena where everyone can skate around in a big oval circle, even she told Sarah that there's a library to read a bunch of history of Kalos.

"So your kind of a smart intelligent person for reading books how impressive is that, my great grandfather studied about mega evolution on Pokemon though" she said.

The punk guy name Ricky approached to Sarah noticing she has five Pokemon in her roaster when he decided to give her a special Pokemon to Sarah saying.

"Here kid, take this Pokemon his name is Gengar a poison-dark type, its at level 30 which is very good because I have a mega stone for you, keep it as long as you like" Ricky said.

Sarah received Gengar while putting the mega stone in her bag until she battles against Ash for a mega evolution battle next time however she has two stones a Swampertite, Pidgeotite, and a Gengarite to.

Then Ash received Gardevoir a Psychic-fairy type is at level 30 by getting a mega stone called a Gardevorite which he could handle it on mega evolution battle with Sarah.

An idea popped in Ash's head thinking of having another battle with Sarah because they haven't battled each other for a while now when Korrina decided to be the referee.

"Let's do this sis because i'm going to win no matter what" he smiled.

She held her Poke-ball out in a sideways position when Sarah smiled at him saying "Fine then let's do this because i'll be the strongest trainer in Kalos brother" she said.

"Okay guys battle begin!" Korrina shouted.

Ash brought out his Frogadier and Sarah brought Braixen out too.

"Go Frogadier use Quick attack!" Frogadier use his move on Braixen but it quite didn't damage its Hp only a little bit.

"Use Psybeam on Frogadier!" she yelled. A powerful move managed to damage Frogadier's body almost lowering its Hp.

"Lets not give up use Water pulse to end this" Frogadier was commanded and used his move on Braixen but it finally dodged it when she used Flame charge crashing down on him.

Suddenly Frogadier was defeated when Ash returned his friend back into his Poke-ball realizing that he will let him get stronger no matter what in his team.

"Come on out Lucario!" he yelled sending him out into the battlefield.

"Wow its must've evolved inside while leveling up a little, however lets use Fire punch!" she said letting her friend use that move.

But when Braixen was about to hit him she was to late when Lucario used Bone rush knocking her out easily when Sarah put her back inside to rest up.

"Go Pidegotto I choose you" she said knowing flying types are strong enough on Lucario a fighting type Pokemon.

"Use Wing attack at maximum power" she said.

Wing attack made a critical hit making Lucario lose its speed and then Quick attack was very advantage for it. "Come on don't give up use Power-up punch" Ash said.

Eventually Lucario's move hit Pidgeotto a little bit until a Gust attack knocked him out badly. "You did a great job, get some rest" Ash said.

"Okay Pawniard your up next" he brought his partner thinking it'll do the trick.

"its time to finish this off use Slash" Pawniard used his move at full strength slashing through Pidgeotto's body and then using Feint attack finishing Pidgeotto until it fainted.

"Wow Ash I guess your team is very strong just like mine, but lets keep on dancing because i'm feeling pumped up in my body" Sarah said feeling all the power is like inside of her.

"Oh yeah lets do this!" Ash yelled.

This battle was kept on for an half-hour seeing Marshtomp knocking out Fletchinder, then Flamethrower by Charmeleon knocking out Marshtomp too.

Gardevoir soon took out Eelektrik, however for Ash he has only one Pokemon left which is like her friend in the ring, his team was almost defeated but Charmeleon and Pawniard were out.

"Okay sis you have Gengar left in your team for now, are you really up for this?" he asked.

She smiled. "Of course i'm always ready for a lot of action brother" she said bringing out Gengar for the last battle in Shalour city.

"Go Gardevoir use Thunderbolt"

"Use Shadow-ball"

Two moves were hit making a critical hit for each other when the two clashed with power by using different moves, Gengar was hit by Magical leaf, then Shadow-punch made critical hit again for Gardevoir, even for that they both hit each other for one last time.

Everyone held their hands together until Gengar was defeated making Ash won the battle but he didn't want her sisters prize money at all because she wants to be keep by herself.

"That battle was pretty impressive, its more likely your gonna use those mega stones for a gym challenge with my daughter soon, right now i'll be waiting for all of you at the Shalour library around tonight see you later guys" Korrina said walking away.

Nye was very happy about Sarah receiving three mega stones but he also said to believe in herself without losing against any trainers in Kalos feeling a nice hug around him.

"My mother once said that once you awaken mega evolution your heart becomes a heroic figure on Pokemon so the world will know that a savior will stop evil destroying everything on earth" he said.

"Thanks Nye, we should let everyone know its time to have supper, its already 6:00 P.M. though and we don't wanna miss out the library tonight" she said.

He nodded announcing their friends its time for supper by heading to a food restaurant instead of eating at the Pokemon center, eventually Sarah made a delicious meal for her friends at the girl's table by chatting about secret stuff.

The girls laughed while the boys were eating when the clock struck by 8:00 P.M. the girls went to their rooms at the hotel putting on their Pj's and the guys did the same thing.

"Lets head off to the library to read some historical books, i'll just bring back two books for Nye while he stays behind to rest up from walking all day" Sarah said.

All the group headed off to the library where Korrina is waiting for them.

 **Finally this book is done, it took me three or two weeks to finish this up, i'll be back in June because Chapter 28 will have Team Plasma, Ebon, Sara Harvey, and three Team Magma grunts.**

 **So summer is on the way here just stay indoors in case the heat is bothering all of you and don't forget to review my chapters for me, Kay!**

 **I'm out i'll make Chapter 28 soon bye.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Night at the library**

 **I've seen Night at the museum movie but only one better than two because its kinda of different in this book without talking to those living objects.**

 **Sarah will be facing against Team Plasma, Team Rocket, Team Flare, Ebon, Sara harvey, the two kabuki sisters, and receiving a mysterious book that she will keep it to herself, please enjoy my book.**

9:00 P.M.

Shalour City was very quiet at night where the weather is always cool because Cyrus Borg installed a underground air conditioner if its extremely hot, lights were off in houses, even theres a library where Ash and Sarah are at right now.

Inside the library there were many books about love, honor, courage, history, strength, poetry, math, science, english, and even space.

Lots of candles were lighten up to let the trainers read books, Sarah was sitting on a soft cushy circular pillow to let her sit on her feet because it felt comfortable while she was read fifteen books and Ash read seven books in a row.

"Ugh...so many books to read in this library...how many publishers make so many books in this library at Shalour City these days?!" he complained while rubbing his hair.

"Takes a lot of patience to read brother, besides you only read seven books because i'm more smarter, stronger, dependable than you sometimes" she said grabbing another book.

Sarah looked at the history book and it was about the Alola region wars from ancient times when Solgaleo battled against Lunala from destroying each other during that terrible incident once.

She began reading it. 'During the great wars in Alola two legendaries fought against each other between light and darkness, Solgaleo and Lunala were about to finish themselves until a guardian name Tapu Lele stopped them by reversing their power back to normal bringing peace back to the Alola region once again to live in harmony' she thought stopping reading it.

Suddenly she heard her brother fell asleep on the books that he drooled on knowing that book will be washed up soon, good thing for Sarah had her hand sanitizer to wash it up.

"You'll get to read more soon brother" she said.

"Too...sleepy at all...i'll eat more when...mom brings me pizza" he smiled in his sleep still drooling about food.

Sarah felt like carrying him back to the hotel when Emma arrived seeing that Sarah read so much books because she's a fast learner while putting the books away.

"That's a lot of books to read in one night, looks like Ash didn't catch up at all by sleeping quickly during reading time in this library" she said.

"Not to worry i'll finish up three more books then i'm heading off to bed, and you can take my brother back he always talks in his sleep about food" she said picking him up by putting Ash on Emma's back.

Very well uneasy for Emma having Ash on her back hearing small words in her ear that he's saying. "Just give me more...ice cream...until...the tooth fairy comes" he smiled drooling again that made Emma feel angry.

"Next time if he drools on me again my father will yell back at him, but lets get this sleepy head back into his bed see you later Sarah" she said leaving the library.

Now that the two were gone a slight chill was heard in the library that made Sarah turned back feeling that she's being watched inside the library but no ones in it seeing the candles lightning blankly.

She went back to her spot noticing a strange purple book that has a Japanese scroll wrapped around it, a ninja person in the front of the book. many white pages filled with writings, and even it has a name inside of it.

'How did this book get here, I was gone for like twenty seconds until I heard a slight chill in the air, but who really leave this here for me?' she thought.

Sarah put the mysterious book in her bag without anyone noticing while blowing out the candles and heading back to the hotel when she bumped into Nye outside.

"Oh hey Nye I was just heading back to the hotel with Ash but he's already fast asleep in his bed because Emma carried him back for me" she said.

"Should've known he would fall asleep quickly during reading times, anyway do you feel that someone is seriously watching us in Shalour city at this night?" he asked.

She scratched her head looking both directions everywhere feeling confused about someone who might be following them because she believed that too inside the library.

"Come to think of it I experienced a mysterious chill in the library but maybe its just my own imagination going through my head" she said.

As the two were about heading back to the hotel together they heard footsteps coming from behind them seeing two people wearing robes around their bodies asking for help.

"Excuse me young ones can you help us?" one person asked.

"We lost our beloved Pokemon will you help us to find them for us?" the second person asked.

Sarah and Nye nodded nicely thinking its a good idea to help them find their lost Pokemon but they didn't ask where they lost it like in the woods, park, buildings, or even the cave.

"So Tell us where did you two lost your Pokemon?" Nye asked.

"Our beloved Pokemon is in the forest over there, it'll be safe if you come with us" the first person said.

"Yes we'll give you two a valuable prize after that" the second person said.

The two went up to the forest with the mysterious robe people who followed them behind for a little protection against wild Pokemon but luckily they are all asleep in their dens.

However though they reached a large dead end seeing two Pokemon waiting for their owners to come back for them but something wasn't exactly quiet right at all for Sarah.

"Wait Nye something isn't right here and there's no possibly way that any person would leave any Pokemon waiting to attack us, isn't right Team Flare?" she said loudly through the forest.

A bunch of grunts came out hiding from the dark when Ebon a general of Team Plasma that wears a mega ring on his wrist, and even Sara Harvey who encountered them in the outskirts of Auklet town.

"Well well well, if it isn't Sarah Tremblay nice to see me again after your stunt pulled off against me back in Auklet town how does it feel to be surrounded by my men" she smiled evilly.

Ebon sighed. "Don't even think about going crazy being a leader because this is what Clouse said for all of us to take down the Tremblay family with brute force" he said.

"Should've known it was you guys for tricking us to come inside of this forest to battle us, but I have a mega ring to blow all of you away" Sarah said bringing out her Pokemon.

She brought out her team which is very a great decision because some of their moves are now strong enough to take down against bad guys.

All the grunts brought out their Pokemon until Ebon sent out his Steelix a powerful ground/steel type and he has a mega ring too, Sara Harvey also brought her Chandelure, even the Kabuki sisters decided to join the battle.

"Go Steelix use Stone edge!" he yelled.

That move barley did some critical damage on the field making Chandelure using Flame burst on Nye's team doing a little damage by lowering its HP.

"Alakazam use Psycho cut and Monferno use your powerful Flame wheel around everybody!" he yelled getting behind of Sarah.

Alakazam used Psycho cut on Steelix and Monferno used his powerful Flame wheel to knockout the grunts Pokemon until things were about to change when everybody started laughing.

"Hey why are you guys laughing at us for?" Nye asked.

Sara Harvey crossed her arms saying. "Were laughing because you two are all by yourselves without anyone to help out, besides this world will be serving by Clouse and I will be no longer be a subordinate commander even your parents will fall to the ground!" she smiled wickedly.

"With that mega ring on you I shall mega evolve my Steelix to finish you off once and for all just like Calem did to me once he will fall into his hands" he said.

Suddenly a unknown blast hit the Kabuki sisters which turns out to be Korrina and Emma coming for help seeing a bunch of bad guys surrounding their friends in a big circle.

"Don't worry guys we'll take care of the sisters while you handle against the tougher admins while they use their mega evolutions" Korrina said.

Ebon started to use his Mega ring on his Steelix beginning to glow with many floating rocks surrounding his face with a bigger jaw line, four blue octagon symbols on his body, and seven large crystals hanging out in each direction.

"See that? its the power of mega evolution try using that on me" he smiled with his whole arms crossed.

Sarah smiled bringing Gengar to her side raising her fist saying, "Okay lets have a battle against mega evolution for the sake of Kalos!" Sarah yelled.

She raised her fist making her mega ring glow seeing Gengar transforming into a different ghost type, his body is now light purple on the bottom, a gold circle on his forehead, his arms are now touching the ground, and three spiky horns too.

"Go mega Gengar use Phantom force!" she yelled.

Mega Gengar vanished instantly without letting Steelix using his moves when Ebon commanded him to use Stone edge but it missed. "Keep your eyes out for Gengar he'll appear in a minute" he said.

Suddenly Gengar appeared hitting Steelix causing to lose damage until it started to use a move called Crunch on him but it did a little damage on him.

"Okay use Shadow sneak and Braixen use Fire punch!" she said.

Two moves were combined hitting Steelix with two hits causing him to burn his body feeling all weak without going down with a trace.

Ebon was getting furious of loosing against a little child like Sarah Tremblay, he also had a plan set into his mind thinking that he wants her to lose he might need Sara harvey's help without Nico on her side for help.

"Steelix lets use Earthquake once and for all to blast that little brat into the bottomless pit of nowhere on earth!" he yelled.

"Oh no you don't Braixen use your Flamethrower quickly before he does that and Gengar use Shadow ball at maximum power!" she commanded them.

Flamethrower barley hit Steelix's body still feeling the burn from earlier and then mega Gengar's Shadow ball finally knocked out mega Steelix while fainting turning back into his form.

Sara harvey saw Ebon lost preparing for his aide using her Chandelure to use Will-o-wisp as a flaming circle but it was washed out by Sliggoo using Water pulse on him feeling weak.

She recalled her partner saying, "This time I won't lose to a bunch of dumb trainers like the both of you, this world is filled with lies between friendship no one else will ever accept that anymore you will all fall into Clouse's ideal!" she said with fiercely words.

Then the Kabuki sisters received a call from Clouse transmitting it to Ebon and Sara Harvey realizing that they lost against the trainers.

"Boss our mission was a total failure we lost against by Sarah Tremblay" he said.

"Don't worry sir we'll try forming a ultimate army by using our full-" when she was interrupted by Clouse's orders.

"Report back to base immediately we need to discuss more about your leadership, return back to our headquarters right now" he said signing off.

All the grunts were about to flee away by letting the Kabuki sisters using a Luminous orb flashing throughout the forest saying. "See you next time losers" they both said.

Everything went quiet in the forest when Gengar turned back into his normal self by putting their team back inside of their Poke-balls getting some rest.

"Its a good thing that we came to your aide by stopping those bad guys that were about to hurt you, apparently though using mega evolution was a great idea Sarah i'm proud of you" Korrina said.

"Thanks, but its time for bed I need some rest for our next gym battle tomorrow" she said.

The gang headed back to the hotel returning to their rooms for a rest up, Nye kissed Sarah on her hand for saving her life back there till he went into room A where Ash is sleeping.

Sarah was sleeping in room b with Emma and Kitty watching a video on their phone listening a funny video of Ash saying weird things in his sleep making Sarah laugh.

"Oh Charlotte your so...cute...I wanna have some delicious pancakes with mom who always... feeds me cookies right before bed time" he slept talk to himself.

Sarah giggled hearing more about him sleep talking until they went to sleep saving that video after their journey is over.

 **July is almost around the corner, but man this book took me so long to post i'll be back soon enough with more amazing chapters to go at the end.**

 **Have a pleasant time everyone please review my book soon watch Transformers the last knight movie, i'll be back in July bye.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: A Tough derby battle**

 **The fourth of july was great I watched fireworks, ate some delicious foods, talked to everyone, went swimming review that in my story too.**

 **I've been busy with this book for weeks because I take breaks from playing Pokemon Sun on my Nintendo 3DS, please enjoy my story.**

The next day

Sarah woke up feeling all refreshed as ever from last night by reading a lot of books in the library, she opened some curtains realizing the sky is filled with clouds believing its going to be rainy today.

'Strange, the weather is always sunny everyday but I never been able to see its very cloudy in Shalour city for the first time, better check my wrist phone' she thought.

She looked at her wrist phone seeing that the weather will be cloudy and rainy for the next four days on their journey hearing Ash talking in his sleep making her laugh.

"Princess Elsa...I would love to marry you...and have lovely kids" he smiled kissing his pillow while squeezing it tightly making Sarah video tape him keeping it a secret.

A knock was heard from the door realizing it was Nye holding breakfast menu's noticing the sky is completely cloudy. "This weather won't be that bad for the Shalour's gym today, you should wake Ash up I wonder he'll be ready for today" he said seeing her smile wickedly.

Of course she gave him a wet willy making him scream by falling off the bed rubbing his long brown hair wiping off the drool on his face. "Come on Ash breakfast is ready with a lot of special food choices on the menu, but today its going to be cloudy with rain for a while" she said.

"Man didn't even expected for you to give me a wet willy sis, but is it gonna be rainy for a few days or is it going to be a little bad?" he asked seeing that she left with Nye sighing going into the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria Sarah, Lucy, Emma, Kitty, Drew, Nye, Travis, and Ash were all eating their foods while listening to the news on Tv with Malva talking about Geosenge town.

"On our top story for today local residents of Geosenge town was nearly peaceful until a bunch of bad crooks destroyed our beloved heroic statue leaving a big hole in the ground, we have my daughter Amber reporting live right now" she said.

"Thanks mom, local residents believed it was Team Flare doing this to find the ultimate weapon's power by stealing it from underground, but thanks to the three heroes who stopped it by making them leave cowardly which makes me wanna kiss them mom" she made a smoochy sound from her lips.

Her mother giggled softly saying. "Okay that's enough Amber thank you, we'll be tuning again another time but be careful of walking through this gloomy weather today everyone bye" she said signing off.

Nurse joy came by collecting everyone's plates thinking about challenging Skylor today like wearing roller derby outfits without getting their bones broken by super tough girls.

"We should be careful on winning our third gym badge guys who knows what's gonna happen if Skylor's friends beat all of us on this cloudy day" Sarah said.

"Yeah I was really thinking about that, seeing all of us having broken bones by those rough headed derby girls knocking us down easily, could imagine that those girls have super muscular bones inside of them" Ash said getting a chill in his spine.

Emma rolled her eyes at him saying the she already earned her third badge three days ago with Kitty helping out winning against Skylor without losing a battle.

"The Shalour gym has a roller derby outfit room inside so that way you'll be safe by wearing super tough gear without having your bones snap into pieces like a popsicle stick" Lucy said.

"Yeah we'll cheer on for you two but besides those tough derby girls will be crying so bad on this poor cloudy day, however save up the mega evolutions for later" Drew said.

Sarah looked at Nye saying "Are you gonna battle gym leaders in Kalos because that's very important by winning badges Nye is that your purpose of doing that?" she asked.

He shook his head "No, gym battles aren't my favorite type to do, I really like learning about every knowledge that many people do everyday because that's how I love doing it" he said.

Everyone went back upstairs to put on their clothes and headed off into the Shalour gym located on the north side of the city where all trainers participate on battling against Korrina.

The whole gang approached to the Shalour's gym entrance and they all went inside seeing it very large with a big circular roller rink in the center, bumpy guard rails comes with different shapes, colorful platforms, and a large hanging scoreboard on top of the stadium.

Soon six roller teens approached to the trainers performing a V formation letting their special leader to let her through with Skylor and Korrina.

Drew was shocked because he remembered that he saw those roller derby girls ram him down badly two days ago. 'That's the same girl who rammed me over' Drew thought.

This girl is seemed to be in her mid teens wearing a purple top derby shirt, light green shorts, black pads on her elbows and knees, silver gloves, muscular arms, purple hair, and a helmet that covers her head.

"Welcome trainers, my name is Ruth I lead the derby squad of Shalour city and I'll be part of your gym battle with me, Korrina, and Skylor my friends will watch over to cheer on, but however though I didn't mean to run over your friend because my strength is super tough" she said.

"In this gym you two will be wearing derby gear for safe protection unless you might end up hurting yourselves badly, anyway in my gym we use three Pokemon during a battle. i'll let my daughter Skylor be apart of your three on battle" Korrina said.

"Before we battle there's a derby outfit room over there so that way you wouldn't break any bones during the rally gym battle in here" Skylor said.

Ash and Sarah went over to the changing room with all of the derby gear which comes in different colors, shapes, sizes, even big gear too.

In the girl room Sarah put on a blue derby top, black shorts, silver gloves, light green helmet, white roller skates that comes with two orange wheels underneath, and silver knee pads.

But in the boy room Ash wore a green derby shirt, blue shorts, black gloves, light blue helmet, brown roller skates which also comes with wheels too, and soft knee pads.

Both of them strolled out of the changing room to get ready for their next gym battle but Ash was feeling uncomfortable about his outfit that was a little tight but Sarah felt comfortable in hers.

"Man wearing this gear makes me feel ridiculous, no wonder why people would enjoy of doing all of this in a derby battle" he stretched out his shirt to make room.

"Kinda feels great with all this gear on me, besides those girls are very tough when we battle against Ruth, Korrina, and Ricky too" Sarah said.

"Okay guys time to get ready for our gym battle, go inside the roller ring and we shall begin the derby battle on this cloudy day" Korrina said.

All three of them entered the roller ring waiting for a referee to announce the battle, above them someone opened up the roof so that way it would be safe without any parts falling down.

Then a male referee came by and announced three people should use three Pokemon only not six because thats the rules of this gym they made.

Skylor decided to be on Ash's side when Korrina was on Ruth's side waiting for the referee to announce the battle. "Okay trainers, gym battle begin!" he yelled.

"Come out Lucario!" Ash yelled.

"Lets go Braixen" Sarah said.

"Hitmontop I choose you" Skylor said.

Three Pokemon were brought out to the battlefield facing against Ruth's side by facing their team that were stronger to take down, Korrina has Hawlucha, Ruth has Hitmonlee, and Ricky also had a Hariyama with him that was stronger.

Everybody started to run on the derby tracks in a single row together until they called out their moves on their Pokemon from the ring.

"Braixen use your Flamethrower on Hariyama!" Sarah yelled.

Braixen's Flamethrower hit Hariyama's body making a little damage to its body by losing a little Hp because he was strong enough to be tougher.

"Hariyama use Close Combat at maximum power" Ricky said.

Close Combat suddenly almost hit Braixen until Ash's Lucario use Bone rush to encounter its attack by blocking that move to protect Braixen almost lowering Hariyama's Hp.

"Lets not give up Hariyama, use Arm thrust!" Ricky yelled.

Arm thrust hit Lucario three times giving a little damage to his body, then Lucario used his new move on him using Power-up punch at full force.

Braixen used Fire spin on Ruth's Hawlucha, then Skylor's Hitmontop knocked out Korrina's Mienshao with a powerful High jump kick, and Ash's Lucario k.o. Hariyama.

Now that those Pokemon are out Sarah ran faster than Ruth but she punched Ash right in the shoulder wincing him in pain not noticing for a tough girl for someone on the derby team.

"Your brother is really slow why don't you let him exercise to get more muscles" Ruth said doing one of her reflexes while speeding.

So the battle started going on for the second round, Ash sent out Fletchinder, then Sarah sent out her Marshtomp, and Skylor brought out Primeape.

The others brought out their strong tougher team into the ring Sawk, Throh, even Conkeldurr a Pokemon who carry giant stones on his hands.

"Conkeldurr use Brick break"

"Sawk use Karate chop"

"Throh use Vital throw"

Brick break did some damage on Primeape, Karate chop was blocked by Marshtomp's powerful arms, Vital throw did a little damage though but Throh's body was burned.

Ash commanded Fletchinder to use Wing attack, Sarah let Marshtomp use Aqua jet on Sawk, and Skylor let Primeape use Close combat on Conkeldurr.

Suddenly those moves knock them out in a triple hit making Ruth growl like a roaring tiger at a local zoo. "Those moves maybe tough but i'm gonna break some bones with my strong bare hands from weight lifting" she said cracking her neck.

"Pokemon are always here for our help, thats how relationships work for each other when a persons heart become one with each other, now let's finish this battle" Korrina said.

Everyone brought their final last Pokemon in the ring, Medicham, Machamp, and Pangoro in the final gym battle. "Okay guys time to get our third gym badge" Ash said.

"Come on out guys" all of them said.

Charmeleon, Gardevoir, and Gallade were all brought out to finish the score against Ruth, Ricky, and Korrina on this cloudy day by hearing everyone cheer on.

"Dragon claw"

"Focus punch!"

"Psycho cut!"

"Psychic!"

"Close Combat at maximum power guys!" Ricky yelled not letting himself to give up.

Now Korrina's side is over seeing her team getting knocked out hearing the referee yell out to Ash's team by winning their prize money.

"The winner of the Shalour's derby battle is Ash and Sarah Tremblay!" he shouted out making everyone clap for them seeing Nye smiling at Sarah for winning.

"Well done you guys, looks like you proven yourselves as trainers in Kalos, I gotta say your bonds of friendship makes me more happier than running over people every time that I keep speeding so much" Ruth said.

"Here's the rubble badge of the Shalour city you congratulated me just like your father battled me many years ago" she said seeing them receiving their third gym badge.

"Awesome we got our third gym badge sis, but I wonder what were gonna do next right now, we could like celebrate tonight or go swimming at the beach" he said.

Sarah sighed at him feeling he doesn't know about it yet because everyone realized that Ash has forgotten one thing about Shalour City.

Korrina approached to Ash saying. "Actually Ash there's one more thing that you should know about winning in my gym because its a family tradition to all of us" she said.

"What kind of tradition is that?" he asked.

Skylor and Korrina smiled "The tradition is...going up to the Tower of Mastery to use mega evolution to accomplish everyone's dreams" both of them said.

 **Okay guys it took me four weeks to finish this book, so sorry for that I will post my book another time if I keep slacking off good night and see you in August.**

 **One more thing go watch the Emoji movie, be back in August guys keep posting for me.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Tower of mastery**

 **Hey everyone i'm back but let me give you a heads up I know we've been busy in the summer and me too so i'll try my best of writing my book until September starts.**

 **Zin and Zinnia are gonna be in this book, even Ash and Sarah are going to get a call from their parents at the end so please enjoy my story.**

"Tower of mastery?" he asked.

Skylor nodded. "That's right the Tower of mastery is a special traditional place in Kalos passed down to my family from generation to generation in the family tree, our founder discovered a secret power called "Mega evolution" and created that tower out there for trainers seeking their dreams of becoming stronger" she said.

Sparkles were coming out of Ash's eyes getting all excited by rolling around in circles till he fell down on his bottom wincing in pain when Korrina helped him up.

When he got up the outfit was getting uncomfortable so Ash went to the changing room and put on his regular clothing feeling much better seeing Sarah chatting with Skylor about heading up to the Tower of mastery.

"The weather said it won't thunder today without rain so I suggest that we'll be safe by walking up the tower of mastery, besides this weather reminds me of Ash when he cried during a thunderstorm until our mom read him a story" she giggled softly.

Ash face palmed his forehead telling her not to say that again when Ruth laughed thinking that's pretty funny for a 14 year old boy who likes fairy tale stories.

"Can't believe your mother read you a bedtime story during a thunderstorm when you were little, that's pretty impressive" she laughed again.

"Anyway you two should head back to the hotel though, we'll be waiting at the top of the tower of mastery for our next battle upon Shalour city" Korrina said.

All of Ash's friends went back to the hotel for a break while Sarah was putting on her regular clothing as usual, she looked inside of her bag taking out a mysterious book that she got from the library last night.

She opened the book seeing one person's name on the page name _"Madara Kaiji's book"_ only one sentence when she flipped over the next page that's filled with a lot of words.

'So this book belongs to Madara Kaiji, let's see what he left his writings in this book about the Pokemon world where all started where rivals became to be' she thought begin to read.

A knock was heard from the door believing its Nye's voice calling for Sarah. "Hey Sarah are you in there? I wanna come in and talk about your battles" he said.

She closed the book and put it in her backpack without anyone noticing till she opened the door letting Nye come in smiling holding a present in his hand.

""Wow a present how come your giving this to me?" she asked.

"Because your the only person I can really trust as my friend who's more loyal for strength on all Pokemon in this world, i've been saving this present for a long time so go ahead and open it" Nye said.

She opened the present seeing a perfect gift making her gasp by holding it with her hands saying. "Its really lovely, but what is it?" she asked.

"A Japanese sterling silver pedant necklace, they say if you wear it good luck will always be on your side so that way it'll give you strength for winning battles" Nye said.

Sarah put the pedant necklace around her neck with a perfect fit feeling good luck is already is on her side even her Pokemon too, she smiled at Nye kissing his cheek for being a nice friend.

He also kissed her hand when Ash called out everyone about heading up the Tower of Mastery where Korrina and Skylor are waiting for them.

"I'll be watching you, remember good luck will be supportive for your strength lets get going on this cloudy day hero of Kalos" Nye said.

Everyone started walking on the sandy road that leads to the Tower of Mastery where mega evolution was discovered by Korrina's ancestors along time ago.

As they got closer to the tower it was very enormous by looking at the top imagining it might fall down upon them by accident but the structure is strong enough to hold it.

"Well guys this is it, lets go inside" Ash said.

All of them went inside till they gasped seeing a giant mega Lucario statue reaching a kilometer above those spiral stairs that had several statues bulged into the walls.

Ash was tapped on the shoulder when her sister pointed the two figures gazing upon the Lucario statue, turns out to be Zin and Zinnia again admiring old history.

"This tower really has so much of history in it, no wonder why mega evolution was important for our lore keepers that admired Rayquaza's power" Zinnia said.

"Rayquaza once confronted in the war along time ago, protecting our family with love is very a passionate thing we have mom even Pokemon too" she held her hands together.

She turned around seeing Ash and all of their friends making a happy smile when she walked up in front of his cute face again.

"Hi there Ashy boy nice to see you again my lovely trainer of Kalos, hows your journey so far by catching a lot of sweet cute Pokemon in the wild?" she got closer to his face.

"My journey with Sarah has been good though by catching wild Pokemon, but we could talk about this later because we're heading up to the top so we can use mega evolution in battle" Ash said.

Zin's eyes sparkled brightly with excitement saying "MEGA EVOLUTION!" she yelled loudly jumping into the air two times until her mother calmed her down.

"Calm down sweet heart you already know how to use mega evolution I taught you that along time ago when you were eight years old" Zinnia said holding her shoulder.

She calmed down shaking Ash's hand when everyone started heading up to the top thinking whoever will win by owning their power of friendship.

Soon they all made it to the top seeing Skylor, Korrina, Ruth, and Ricky were waiting for them but the others will watch Ash and Sarah facing each other in battle.

"Good now that your here there's something I want to tell you a story before you can use mega evolution in battle for the Kalos region" Korrina said.

"Calem Tremblay a hero who challenged me into a battle with mega evolution till he defeated me revealing his true bonds of friendship with love in his heart, but now you two will succeed in life of Kalos where all beauty surrounds it full of life" Korrina said.

Ricky approached the two trainers saying "Okay you two let's get ready i'll let everyone stay in a safe place where you can battle each other on this cloudy day" he said.

After their friends went back inside the tower Zin was watching Ash stand in front of Sarah till she blushed at him thinking he'll win without losing.

'Good luck Ashy boy' she thought.

Korrina was outside the ring beginning the battle for Ash and Sarah smiling at each other holding one Poke-ball in their hands.

"Let the Shalour battle of mastery...begin!" Korrina yelled.

"Go Gengar!" Sarah said.

"Come on out Gardevoir!" Ash said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this one brother" Sarah said.

"Oh yeah your gonna lose like always" Ash said.

Both of them begin to use their mega rings until the keystones shine brightly transforming Gengar and Gardevoir into a new stage form of power for the first time ever.

"Mega Gardevoir use Moon blast!" Ash said.

A powerful Moonblast shine brightly when Sarah commanded mega Gengar to disappear into thin air quickly when that move almost hit him.

"Go mega Gengar use Dark pulse" Sarah said.

Dark pulse made a direct contact on Gardevoir getting back up on her feet.

"Use Thunderbolt at maximum power!" Ash yelled,

Mega Gengar was struck by a Thunderbolt losing a little bit of hp's narrowing it down making it lose more speed and strength.

"Don't give up just yet, time to use Phantom force" Sara said.

She commanded mega Gengar vanish instantly when Ash came up a good plan in his head think he'll be smart enough to hit that move.

"Gardevoir use Psychic on the whole field" he said.

Soon Gardevoir used her move on the entire field but it didn't work without Gengar on the field till he ended up hitting Gardevoir losing more of its Hp.

"Darn it I thought it would work, should've known that Phantom force can really vanish ghost types in battles sis" Ash slapped his forehead.

"Guess your not quite smart enough for some trainers who use mega evolution, let me show what true bonds are in this battle!" Sarah raised her fist.

"Mega Gengar use Shadow punch!"

Gengar's move directly hit Gardevoir lowering its Hp when Ash believed he should not give up on losing once again. "Let us show what we got sis!" he yelled.

"Your on brother!" Sarah smiled.

Mega Gardevoir used a maximum Thunderbolt on Gengar, then Gengar used Payback, until then both moves were collided on each other losing more of their Hp's.

Both of them were almost down hearing them huffing from battling so much while Zin was playing with her hands knowing Ash won't lose this battle.

"Time to end this because i'm gonna win this sis no one else will ever beat me" Ash said.

"Let's use our final last moves brother, you go first this time!" she said thinking of something that will distract Gardevoir unleashing her final move.

"Go Gardevoir use Moon blast as your final move" he said.

Mega Gardevoir raised her hands one more time when a large glowing light appeared from her hands unleashing her move on mega Gengar.

"Gengar use Phantom force quickly before Gardevoir knocks you out" she said.

Sarah's partner was almost ready to vanish when Gardevoir her final last move for the battle of mega evolution. "Now go partner!" he yelled.

Moon blast directly aimed at Gengar but he vanished using his move again making Ash gasp not knowing where Gengar really is.

Suddenly mega Gengar used his Phantom force on Gardevoir knocking her out causing her mega form to go back into her regular form again.

"The winner of this mega evolution battle goes to the victor of Sarah Tremblay!" Korrina said.

All of Sarah's friends came by cheering for her by succeeding the battle of mega evolution when Ash walked to her thanking her of battling by using the courage of friendship.

Zin came by looking at Ash with a frown expression till she hugged him gently when she started saying to him. "Next time you'll be facing me in a battle with my mega evolution power, my dear Ashy boy, mother and I are leaving right now so we'll be meeting you again another time, see you all later" she said leaving the tower with her mom.

"I got a say your pretty much stronger than your brother kid" Ruth said.

"Now that the two of you mastered mega evolution you can also use it in every Pokemon battles in Kalos but listen mega evolution is a big responsibility that you can't reuse it every time your partner faints in battle that's what the rules are" Skylor said.

"Thanks we'll be extra careful with our partners in Kalos, say how about we have lunch together because we don't wanna get hungry on our next journey, right Ash?" she asked.

"Umm...yeah I feel hungry already, lets all have a ultimate friendship lunch at the Shalour cafeteria everyone" Ash said.

Everyone started laughing when they all headed downstairs heading towards the cafeteria next to Korrina's house a mile away and everyone chowed down their food.

 **Phew i'm barely done with my book, August is coming to an end soon and September will be here and then Fall will be here I'll work on Chapter 31 soon.**

 **New movies are coming out every day besides Leap is almost here so go watch it guys, leave a revive for me till I come back in September bye.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Another road begins**

 **Hello everybody September is here finally and summer is coming closer to an end soon i'm back from my break as usual seeing new movies.**

 **Sorry that I didn't put Calem and Serena in my previous book I was in a rush of finishing my story so they will be in here, please enjoy this story.**

Having a good battle using mega evolution Ash and all of his friends had lunch at the Shalour cafeteria trying out any kinds of food he likes to eat very much of his appetite.

Sarah had a healthy lunch instead of eating like his brother gobbling up the food he took from the buffet trays, well he only took three foods without getting sick.

"How about trying eating less healthy foods than eating too much of junk food because you'll end up being overweight Ash" she said.

"Sometimes I think your right sis, eating healthy foods can get your energy boosting up more often than training Pokemon every day and night" Ash said.

A bell was rung by Korrina announcing her speech to congratulate Ash and Sarah for their great successful mega evolution battle in all history of Shalour city.

"Congratulations of your true potential on battling each other for using mega evolution as a traditional thing we ever had in our lives, here's a grand token that my daughter Skylor made for the both of you in all history" Korrina said moving out of the way.

Skylor was holding a flat case with a blanket on it that had two medals, one was gold, and one was silver with the letter "B" on it.

"These medals will grant your true wishes for all the people in Kalos you care about more than anyone in the future you'll be helping on saving the earth from harm" she said.

Sarah took the gold medal feeling lucky for succeeding her potential of mega evolution at the tower of mastery for beating his brother in battle.

"Wow I just got a gold medal how awesome" she placed it in her bag.

"Aw man a silver medal, maybe next time i'll get a gold medal that'll shine my whole day" he frowned when Ruth patted his shoulder.

"Cheer up kid you'll be better soon enough one day, having friends around makes me feel a lot happier to focus on battling, everyone else has a different strength sometimes for Pokemon in every regions in the world" she said.

Knowing for Ash he really accepts that very much because his team is very strong just like her sister's team only a little bit stronger than him.

Lucy, Drew and Travis started giving out hugs to everybody in the cafeteria even Lucy was dancing around in circles like a ballerina dancer cause she really loves dancing so much in her own heart that she's willing enough to become like her mother.

Soon the cafeteria clock was now 12:00 P.M. realizing that Sarah had something on her mind making sure she and Ash had to call their parents about earning their mega evolution battle today.

Korrina brought the trainers towards the phone booth where they can call their parents, Sarah decided to call her parents with Ash standing by her side seeing the phone ringing showing a picture like screen showing their parents.

Calem and Serena were smiling at their children saying. "Hi kids how's it going out there, is your journey going awesome by catching more Pokemon tell me more cause were just curious!" Calem said excitedly.

Serena chuckled till she started asking about their achievements in Kalos. "By the way did any of you two learned any new things besides catching wild Pokemon and facing gym battle?" she asked.

"We battled each other by using mega evolution together reaching up to our limits everyday mom, however though looks like we need some healthy foods for Ash here cause sometimes he's always eating to much food a lot of times even rushing as always" she said seeing him turn red on his face.

"Wow i'm very impressed of you two so much, it really makes me feel more happier in my heart that all your friends have in them with the power of love, strength, courage, and intelligence till I got married to Calem" she said.

"And also were planning on a special ceremony in Lumiose city after you two are done facing against gym leaders by earning eight badges that will shine the future, tell some of your friends that they can come too if they want" Calem said.

Having that idea was great for inviting everybody to the special ceremony in Lumiose city by inviting friends, relatives, aunts and uncles too.

"Looks like we'll plan everything out soon, before we hang up how's it going in Vaniville town is our room still clean instead of being dusty and dirty?" Sarah asked.

"Your rooms are still clean as ever, but yes everything is going great in Vaniville town we just did some remodeling outside, taking care of little Pokemon, and enjoying ourselves together as always" Serena said.

One last thing before Sarah hanged up the phone she said something to her mother letting Ash leave without hearing her say something about him.

"Get a exercising teacher for Ash he will love joining a swim class with all the other people who really have a lot of energy inside of them, love you mom we'll be home soon after our journey is over just like you did along time ago and make us some cake for us love you bye" Sarah said.

"Love you too sweetheart bye" Serena said hanging up the phone.

Sarah placed the phone back on the handle going back to her friends talking about new strategies for battling gym leaders that will be tougher in Kalos.

"Our next gym will be very difficult to challenge, but my team are still under training cause I got like four Pokemon in my party guys" Drew said.

Lucy sighed in grief. "I've got five that are level 27, the only thing that I love is caring for my friends and family that are on my side which is you everyone" Lucy smiled while twirling in circles.

"Not to worry we'll level up our team no matter what besides we should head back to the hotel before we head off again and not leave our stuff behind" Travis said.

Everybody went back to their hotel rooms gathering a lot of their stuff while Sarah was doing inventory in her bag that she had like Poke stuff, toothbrush, clothes, girly deodorant, lipstick, eyeliner, hairbrush, mints, a family photo, cell phone, her cell phone charger, books, perfume, and one last thing is her charm necklace.

She zipped up her bag and locked the door by returning the key to the hotel owner until Ash and all of their friends were waiting for her when they stepped outside reading the map.

Ash pointed the map showing Route 12 is straight ahead leading out of Shalour city where all wild Pokemon have not been captured yet thinking the others might catch some.

"Sometimes I think that Kalos is really big for catching a lot of Pokemon to fill up in our data system for professor Sycamore, just can't wait for this journey to end soon" Travis complained.

"Aww don't complain about catching Pokemon, Sarah doesn't complain very much because she has a great spirit just like her mother carries inside of her heart, be more happier then" Lucy said.

Travis smiled feeling much better about catching wild Pokemon to fill up the Pokedex before everyone does when their journey is over.

"Okay guys let's head off to our new destination of Route 12 where our next gym battle is totally waiting for us in Coumarine city a grass type gym leader" Drew said.

The trainers were about to head off to route 12 a loud voice was heard from behind making the guys wait noticing its Skylor and Korrina.

"WAIT!" both of them said.

Skylor told the others to go on ahead to Route 12 except for Nye he wanted to stay with Ash and Sarah to say something to Korrina and Skylor.

"Before you three leave I wanna say something first, you made us very proud of using mega evolution that will open your hearts for everyone in Kalos, but however use that power to defeat those bad villains who will take over this world, and also i'm giving out my number so we can chat together as friends" she transferred her number into their wrist watches.

"From now on then make sure you'll be responsible for taking care of Pokemon in your party it'll be nice to open their hearts from battling any trainers in this world, but before we leave I wanna give you three a lot of Poke dollars that you three can save" Korrina said.

She gave them $2,000 Poke dollars and they all put in their bags.

"Thanks we'll take care of it without spending any clothes or other things in stores, we'll call you some other time when we are having some time off, thanks for letting us stay here" Sarah said.

Skylor bowed. "Your welcome, I better head back for another gym battle so see you next time" she said strolling away with her mother next to her.

Ash, Sarah, and Nye headed into the gate of Route 12 leading outside where everyone was waiting for them to catch some wild Pokemon in the grass and sea.

"Okay guys your here, let's do this so our Pokedex will be filled up in no time!" Travis said.

 **This chapter is done because it took me like 4 weeks to do this, September is almost ending and October will be here soon with Halloween approaching.**

 **I'll be back in October in no time enjoy the weekend guys.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: The Longest Route Ever**

 **November is here guys getting ready for the holidays until 2018 begins next year, can't wait for Thanksgiving and eat some delicious turkey.**

 **This book will have PIXAL calling Ash and Sarah on their wrist phones, unknown callers that don't reveal their faces including the news too, enjoy my story.**

"Okay guys your here, let's fill up our Pokedex's for Professor Sycamore until our journey is all over in Kalos and we'll do the best as we can to make it out of Route 12!" Travis said.

"That's a good question did you check the map of this route? everybody has been doing a lot of expansions over the years by building motels, farms, cattle ranches, and roads" Sarah said.

Travis pulled out his map seeing Route 12 being so big until he made a crazy look on his face when he started to lower his head down feeling he won't make it out of this route soon.

"Oh man, not as easier than our parents traveled along time ago by walking all the way to Coumarine city challenging Ramos a gym battle, but we'll get out of this place anytime we want guys" Travis said.

Meanwhile Lucy and Drew caught new wild Pokemon inside the grassy area that were added in the Pokedex analyzing Heracross, Chatot, Tauros, Miltank, Pinsir, and Pachirisu.

Lucy thought about keeping Pachirisu on her team because she loves cute animals so much when she had a stuff bear for her birthday once, then she decided to give it a nice nickname called "Snow tail" cause its very white.

After spending time in the grass everyone started moving on by catching more wild Pokemon in different areas, Sarah caught six aquatic fishes, Ash barely caught three birds, Emma captured rock types, even Kitty caught three grass types.

"Phew catching so much Pokemon is really tough work in this big region, more like studying at law school which is very important to all of us that our family has been going there forever now" Kitty said.

"Just letting you know its our parents who made us go there for proper education instead of taking selfies, staying up late, spending time on social media, even chatting with friends" Emma said.

Kitty sighed in grief of what her older sister said about what she does in her lifetime, she took a selfie of her sister smiling till the twosome forgive each other about law school.

"Come on guys there's another path not far from here, maybe we'll see some ranches filled with Skiddo's which is easier to ride on their backs without startling them" Ash said moving ahead.

The group finally reached the Skiddo ranch which made Lucy feel excited wanting to ride on them but there was a note on the fence door saying "Be opened by tomorrow" however though it didn't hurt Lucy's feelings at all she really loves riding Pokemon.

Until that moment Ash and Sarah received a call from their wrist phones knowing that a great friend is calling them from Lumiose city, her name is PIXAL.

She started calling them because its really hard for a android walking around the world cause Cyrus is worried she might get destroyed by any obstacles shutting her down, then PIXAL started talking to the trainers.

"Greetings my fellow friends, how's your journey through Kalos? here in Lumiose city we are developing new technology on Poke-balls, cars, space rockets, and traffic lights, anyway i've been hearing that you've mastered mega evolution I was wondering if we could get together at a popular town or city when i'm finished with everything at the lab" PIXAL said.

"Well we could try our best to do that because were on route 12 right now thinking about resting at a inn tonight if someone else could let us stay without paying any dollars for room service" Ash said.

"Some inn's can't be free all the time, just like hotels are super expensive in every regions where all celebrities go enjoy themselves, even like taylor swift did her songs in Saffron city's hotel on Tv" Sarah said.

"How impressive, maybe I could rejoin my journey with you guys again somewhere on route 15 or a city that has a train to take me there, besides Cyrus Borg gave me two electric Pokemon for my safety guidance without getting destroyed" PIXAL said.

The eight trainers thought it was a great idea of that but the others have important things in life instead of traveling together, Sarah thought it would be nice for their friends to stay at a inn tonight and tomorrow the others will go on ahead.

"So PIXAL good luck with everything at the lab, we'll meet each other again anytime soon, my friends will take selfies of you, and also invent a world device in case we wanna check out how many trainers are traveling in this world" Sarah said.

She bowed saying "No problem i'll let Clemont invent that special device in no time, anyways good luck and take care, all of my great scientist's will create more technology, so bye" she said signing off.

Nye spotted a clock near a big inn saying 5:50 P.M. almost closer to 6:00 P.M. which he had a great idea for everyone to rest for the night to save their energy for the morning.

"Say how about we rest for the night, its very important to save our strength in the morning, let's all enjoy of eating food at the inn tonight without training" Nye said.

Everybody approached at the motel entrance seeing the place is filled with ten rows of buildings but not enough only a check in point that has a big cafeteria near the Skiddo ranch.

A young woman was walking by with a Gogoat by her side seeing eight trainers entering the motel entrance when she walked up to them realizing that they need to rest for the night.

"My my so many customers coming here these days paying money for staying at our hotels, or should I say motels for sure, however though are you kids sleeping here for the night?" she asked.

They nodded when she started taking them into the check-in building where all people who get their keys for relaxing on vacations only that are not poor just rich places similar like las vegas or new york city.

A man walked inside who seemed to be in his thirties as a cowboy on the Skiddo ranch and also he's even a nice motel owner being all excited to see so many customers around here.

"Eight trainers, are you traveling together in a group? guess not though cause your all gonna sleep here tonight, we got delicious foods, books, HD plasma Tv's, and but of course fresh new desserts from our family who made them" he said.

Hearing those words made Ash and Lucy's eyes sparkled thinking about eating desserts such as ice cream with drool dropping down from their mouths having Sarah grab his brother neck pulling him away feeling embarrassed.

Travis took out his napkin wiping the drool off of his sister's face from being excited about delicious desserts when she hugged him wanting to eat those desserts.

"Okay gentlemen let's all eat supper, i'll take you to the cafeteria, there's good food to chow on and after that you all can relax in your dorms until tomorrow" she said.

In the motel cafeteria, everyone started eating their supper when they had a great idea about going on their separate journey tomorrow to work on catching Pokemon, studying, and dancing.

After eating their supper Nye noticed the clock has made it through 6:30 when the motel lady brought everyone to their dorms so that they can sleep till tomorrow.

"Please enjoy our nice clean comfortable dorms, hope you kids be happy here for the night, my name is Dakota I run the Skiddo ranch here with my husband Stetson, we'll talk about it in the morning, call us if there's anything you want" she said leaving.

While Sarah was in the shower Nye put the Tv on picking a perfect channel that girls would love, he was gonna prefer to pick Futurama but he also picked River Dale for Sarah if she really likes.

'This show would be perfect for Sarah, let's see if she feels about watching this show with me' he thought hearing the shower handle turn off in the bathroom.

She put on her pink pajamas wearing a light yellow sweater heading into the bedroom seeing Nye watching a good Tv show that she will like forever.

"Thank you for putting on river dale Nye, I really admire of you doing that for me" she smiled climbing into her bed when he sat next to her with one arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Your welcome, i'm always there to protect you at any cost, sometimes I think your a strong independent girl who's really smart as a lovely trainer in this world, going through many tough obstacles will make any Pokemon stronger, your totally the most bravest person that I ever met in my whole life, I totally accept my friendship with you" Nye said.

She smiled laying her head on his shoulder feeling his soft warm skin until their show started on season one with a episode showing a tragic death of Jason Blossom a football player who's body was discovered at a lake.

Mean while in the next room, Ash was brushing his long brown hair in the mirror until it was covered in steam due to the heat after a warm shower that made him a little annoyed.

"Aw come on, how hard is it to brush my hair when there's so much steam in this motel? it's like sitting in a steam room with a bunch of old people, seriously that sickens me a lot!" he started complaining.

Travis helped him by using his favorite comb without letting him getting the mirror all fogged up, he started combing his long brown hair in a perfect way without making a mistake.

"My mom combs her hair in a perfect way instead rushing so hard, she also uses a special rhythm that she comes from a family who uses the same technique, even my dad plays the violin in a different way" he said.

"Wow, maybe I should start doing that and focus on my mega evolution power against Sarah next time if we battle each other again, even though were still on our journey in Kalos" Ash said.

When Travis was done using his favorite comb from brushing Ash's long brown hair the two decided to play word scrabble together, even Ash really likes that game cause he played it when he was younger back in Vaniville town.

Two hours later

Everyone had already fallen asleep in their rooms noticing the lights have turned off outside, Ash felt exhausted of playing scrabble and mouse trap when he collapsed on his bed sleeping like a rock again until Travis heard him saying ice cream in his sleep.

'This will be perfect for my video when he wakes up' he thought going back to sleep.

In the next room, Sarah was already asleep from watching river dale for two hours when Nye tucked her in bed with the blankets that were very comfortable to sleep in.

"Goodnight Sarah see you in the morning" he said softly till he kissed her on the forehead and he also got into his bed to rest up for tomorrow.

While everyone was asleep strange messages were coming from the wrist phones leaving upcoming calls with some news and even unknown people too, but they will listen to it tomorrow.

 **Thanksgiving is next week be ready for some turkey, this chapter is officially done, i'll be back in December until Christmas starts when 2018 begins.**

 **So in the next chapter is going to be really awesome, post my stories please!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: Motel Farm work**

 **Hi everyone December has been very busy getting ready for christmas until 2018 begins next year and I saw Star wars the last jedi too bad Luke skywalker died cause that's a spoiler alert :)**

 **Anyways have fun reading my story i'll be back soon enough take care.**

The next morning

It was a quiet morning on route 12 the sun started to rise slowly, a gentle wind blowing into the trees, several bird Pokemon flying into a letter formation, wet dewdrops fading away, and a Skiddo farm where everyone is asleep.

But not to long after all the Skiddo's woke up making loud noises forcing everyone to wake up from their sleep last night enjoying their activities quiet often.

Lucy woke up in a grumpy mood cause she was having a lovely dream about being a famous supermodel in hollywood with a house filled with fancy clothing, diamonds, cute dogs in lovely costumes, and delicious foods.

Not to long after Travis shook her from daydreaming seeing him all dressed up with all of his stuff packed up for today not knowing for Lucy to be ready as usual.

"Hey sis i'll be in the cafeteria eating breakfast, try on those new clothes that you bought in Lumiose city it'll blow your mind away when everybody takes pictures, well catch you later my favorite sister" he said leaving the room.

She got up stretching her arms grabbing her new clothes putting them on feeling a simple of good luck by looking at herself in the mirror twirling around in circles.

Of course she wore dark blue t-shirt decorated by three large yellow bows, purple denim shorts, wearing a green frilly bobble wristband, silver ballet type shoes with short heels, and carrying a light green messenger bag.

"How wonderful, these new clothes will make everyone feel happy, my mom is going to be very excited when I get home with Travis she'll be more happier on Calem's wedding day!" she said leaving her dorm.

At the cafeteria where everyone is enjoying themselves eating breakfast Sarah thought of a smart idea of helping out Dakota on the farm today to get enough exercise running into their bodies.

Before Ash can say anything he swallowed his pancakes, he questioned of what kind of farm work that many people did back in the olden days to Sarah and Nye about being a great leader.

"So guys back in the olden ways when no one had a great leader of surviving their times in tragic winters how they ended up doing farm work or protecting their families, friends, relatives, or comrades why did anyone try their best to do that?" he asked.

Nye started explaining to him about when his great great grandfather became very famous for leading his whole men in Japan along time ago he used his wise words of encouragement by protecting the peace of the future by defeating many bad guys.

"And thats how my great great grandfather became a hero of Japan by leading his whole men on various journeys during the winter times keeping themselves warm every night" Nye said.

Ash's eyes sparkled with excitement not knowing Nye is way more famous than any other family relatives that have more strength in their blood for being brave.

Soon Dakota came by collecting everyone's dishes feeling happy about Ash, Sarah, Drew, and Nye are gonna help her out on the farm today doing some hard work in separate groups.

"All right, looks like i've got some goodie trainers to help me on the farm today, some times I wish this place could be more prettier seeing all the flowers grow in my garden" she said.

Stetson walked in wearing his cowboy outfit knowing he's picking four people because he knows that they are good workers except Lucy, Travis, Emma and Kitty cause those guys have really important stuff to do.

When Travis started to leave she saw her sister talking to Sarah knowing she wanted to have her number cause she didn't do that when they were at Borg industries in Lumiose city.

"Can I transfer my number into your wrist phone? either way I could talk to you just in case if something bad happens i'll let all of you know, please make more friends until we meet again sometime" Lucy said.

Sarah nodded having Lucy trade her number into her wrist phone in that way she could talk to everyone until Travis came back feeling agitated of leaving today when he grabbed her hand till they reached to the entrance of the motel farm inn.

"Bye guys we'll contact you any time!" Travis waved back to them.

Everyone also waved back at them knowing that friendships will always last forever even girls like hanging out will be more sneaky than boys do all the time.

Stetson smiled at the young trainers knowing its time to do work on the farm when he brought them over to the changing rooms filled with outfits that were brand new instead of old school ones from long ago.

"Okay guys put on some farm clothes but take your time while we wait, besides you'll be working with my kids there pretty energetic all the time, so get dressed up for me" he smiled.

Sarah was in the changing room picking out perfect farm clothes in each pile that she'll like and that she found the perfect ones to put on not like on Tv or movies because those people look very dorky and ugly with those on.

After she got out of the changing room she was wearing a red checkered button shirt that was tied in a knot showing her skinny belly, a cowgirl hat, blue shorts with a large black belt, and large brown cowgirl boots.

Then Ash and Drew came out wearing different types of farm outfits even for Nye he was a different person when he came out making a smile to Sarah with his awesome outfit for work today.

Stetson smiled seeing his wife approaching with their children who were about fourteen years old with two Noctowl's on their arms wearing blue collars believing that their not sick.

"Looks like your all ready to do work in separate groups, I'll be having Ash and Drew working with my daughter Cheyenne and Stetson will be taking Sarah and Nye working with Wyatt, let's get to it everyone!" she said in cowboy fashion way.

Ash followed Stetson to a barn that was filled with hays, pitch forks, Skiddo's, fertilizers, food supplies, blankets, heaters, and even tractors. "Now listen Ash you'll be working outside plowing a field with Wyatt while I work with Drew inside helping out the Skiddo's understood?" he asked.

"Understood" Ash said.

"Come on i'll show my special friend that's gonna give you some exercising out on the field, he'll be super friendly he doesn't bite people or attack them" Wyatt said.

The two went outside the barn waiting for a special friend that Wyatt spoke which is gonna plow a field to grow food such as corn, carrots, lettuce, beets, tomatoes, pumpkins, and turnips.

"So Wyatt one question, if this Pokemon friend of yours is really friendly does it normally get tried of working on farms every day around night time?" he asked.

He shook his head. "No not really, our family works five days a week and this friend takes plenty of breaks we call him Zorro cause he's very fast like a high-speed train in Europe" he said.

"Ni-hiii!" a mysterious sound said.

The two turned around seeing a strange Pokemon walking towards them, it looks like that this new species is from another region not from any other places on earth especially Kalos too.

"See Ash this is Mudsdale he's from the Alola region when he was a Mudbray, aren't you excited to work with a new friend on this farm today?" he asked excitedly.

Wyatt looked at him seeing him hiding his face knowing he doesn't wanna get bit pretty bad for a strange Pokemon, so he asked him what's wrong.

"When I was little my parents took us to a petting zoo letting us ride on a Rapidash, but with that moment I cried hardly until my mother took care of me seeing my sister riding very brave without fear in her heart" he said.

 _Flashback_

 _"_ _Mom "sniff" i'm sorry i'll try my best someday to "sniff" ride on a Pokemon again!" he cried in his mother's arms when she rubbed his back gently on him._

 _"_ _Please don't cry sweetie you'll get a chance to ride a Pokemon someday, just promise me that there's nothing to be afraid of, a mother will always protect their kids no matter what" Serena said kissing his forehead._

 _Ash smiled wiping his tears away knowing he'll become a trainer someday just like his father became a hero of Kalos. "Thanks mom i'll try my best thank you" he said._

 _End flashback_

"See that's what my mom taught me to be brave around with Pokemon instead of fear, my sister wasn't afraid of riding any Pokemon, that's what trainers should do is never leave their friend behind at all cost" he said.

He winked at him. "Now that's what i'm talking about, staying brave is more powerful, but right now let's go to work partner" Wyatt said.

Ash and Wyatt got behind of Mudsdale using his plough that makes dirt tracks until he started moving with a lot of strength letting Ash spread tiny bits of seeds into the ground letting his Frogadier using Water Pulse to wet them.

'I wonder what Sarah is doing right now with Dakota' he thought getting back to work.

Meanwhile

Sarah lifted up a large heavy hay with her strong arms putting it on stack of hays near a big silo where it stores grains, coal, wood chips, food products, and saw dust.

Sweat begin to drip on Sarah's face when she wiped it off with her hands feeling the heat is making everyone feel strong by having the sun gives them vitamin d, Nye gave her some water till she drank it and spill it on her body.

"Phew that hit the spot, thanks for giving me some water I really needed that because i've been lifting weights when I was ten years old during gym classes at school" Sarah wiped her sweat away.

"Wow very impressive skills of being a Pokemon trainer with lots of care, our parents teaches us about becoming a brave trainer in order to have love and strength" Cheyenne said.

"Okay guys time to get back to work again and we'll have lunch somewhere around 2:00 and then we'll stop and have a great feast outside using colorful fireworks" Dakota smiled.

Sarah brought out Gengar because she really needed some help on planting seeds while Nye is busy using Monferno to handle catching Bouffalant's with cowboy ropes.

Gengar spread the whole seeds in every dirt tracks and then Sarah used water to plant them in a row while she was running very fast, then Dakota came by with a new task for Sarah is to herd Skiddo's by riding a Pokemon.

"Herding Skiddo's will be very great Dakota, thank you very much" she went over to another field seeing one Rapidash wearing a saddle over its body. "Here goes nothing" she climbed onto its body.

Rapidash smiled of having Sarah on his body chasing the Skiddo's chasing them back to their dens. "Time for you head back to your dens right now!" Sarah yelled.

"Ba-ah-ah!" the Skiddo's yelled.

"Go back to your dens immediately you scalawags or i'll use my pardoner here to use his goodie Fire spin on each of your bodies now skedaddle you buckaroo's!" Sarah twisted her hat on the other side of her head.

A dozen of Skiddo's nodded heading back to their dens getting more sunlight on themselves, Sarah headed back with Rapidash putting him back near his stand noticing she's started to sweat again.

She took off her shirt pouring cold water on herself preventing a heatstroke but its a good thing to drink lots of cold water on a medium hot day for Sarah, she also wrapped her shirt around her whole head leaving her honey blonde hair sticking out.

"There much comfortable" she said.

"Howdy Sarah" Dakota said.

Dakota soon came by finishing her jobs with Nye and Cheyenne noticing those two were all dirty from catching a lot of Bouffalant's from another field, soon Nye drank some water to stay hydrated till he noticed he gotten more buffer on his body.

"I say drinking water is the most healthiest product in the whole wide world, without it the earth would dry up so bad people would starve themselves" he said.

Cheyenne giggled. "My dad is pretty strong enough to handle heat everyday even when its summer he always uses Vanilluxe for cooling him off after lifting haystacks" she said.

Dakota looked at her watch noticing its already 2:00 P.M. thinking its time to stop working and get ready for a special feast tonight with awesome fireworks.

"Heehaw! time to call it quits guys i'm gonna go find my husband and get this hoedown starting until everything is all giddy up tonight, just wait here i'll be back in a Volt tackle" she walked away.

The guys returned their Pokemon back into their Poke-balls getting ready for the special feast tonight cause everybody is very hungry from working all day long because that's what people do for helping out families who are needed help.

Then Stetson, Wyatt, Ash, and Dakota came by noticing the two were dirty to, but that filthy odor made Sarah feel uncomfortable making his brother take a clean shower, but wait though they should all take showers.

"You all probably need a shower go clean yourselves up while we take care of the feast out here until you all returned wearing your Pajamas or something like that" Dakota said.

They nodded heading back to the motel rooms taking a nice clean shower, Sarah used her favorite honey shampoo for her honey blonde hair making it beautiful and smooth as a gentle blanket on a bed.

When she got out of the shower she blow dried her hair seeing it turning smooth putting on some new Pajamas this time it was a Snoopy t-shirt and charlie brown Pj pants.

Feeling all refreshed as ever from working all day long making new friends on helping out each other as a group but you know this friendships will always last forever.

"Okay let's have a great feast Nye" Sarah smiled walking next to him wearing his Japanese blue Pajamas holding his paper fan. "You got it let's go eat the feast" he said.

Everyone made it back to the farm being amazed of seeing so many food to chow on, there was chicken breasts, fruits, healthy burgers, hot dogs, corn, carrots, drinks, turkey, ham, pumpkin pie, bread, gravy, squash, and delicious pies.

The trainers sat down noticing Stetson, Dakota, Cheyenne, and Wyatt started clapping giving them plates of food till they sat down congratulating them for working on the farm with smiles on their faces realizing they are good people.

"All of you kids made us so happy your future is very bright and I really thank you for helping my family on the farm" he said.

"That's right guys being helpful is truly makes all of us good in your hearts and this food is all yours to chow on" Dakota said.

Then Cheyenne spread out her hands filled with joy saying. "Go ahead guys eat your dinner!" she smiled excitedly.

Everyone started eating while watching the fireworks being blown up into the sky filled with different colors and they all enjoyed their night and went to bed.

 **Sorry for keeping all of you waiting my book is done and i'm done with Christmas, but I'll be back next year in January, its a cold month stay warm.**

 **Keep posting my stories until I return next year bye.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: When two routes collide**

 **It has been six years since I started writing my fan fiction stories back in 2013, time flies when your all having fun, anyway i'll keep in touch of my reviews online so be sure to put some in.**

 **Now enjoy the rest of January in 2018 guys!**

A new morning has just started for our heroes who helped out Stetson's family on the farm yesterday by using good team work without backing off pretty bad until they had a delicious feast with desserts.

Somewhere in the kitchen Stetson was washing so many dishes while the others were hand washing dirty clothes by using hands instead of a washing machine, however something had caught in Cheyenne's mind.

She had a brilliant idea and spoke her father "Hey pops we should give some gifts for Ash and his friends, I believe they are leaving today so let's finish this up and we'll say goodbye to them" Cheyenne said.

Stetson smiled. "What a great idea honey, let's finish our chores first then we'll give away some presents to Ash, Sarah, Nye, and Drew" he said putting more dishes in the sink.

At the motel entrance Ash was getting ready to walk out until his sister grabbed him behind his shirt knowing he's all excited for another adventure in Kalos when she let go of his shirt.

"How many times do I have to keep telling you this Ash, you gotta be more patient or otherwise you'll never learn a single thing as a Pokemon trainer, besides i'm the patience around here" Sarah said.

"Come on sis we always like going on new adventures but I really like exploring around the whole region its like i'm walking in paris where the eiffel tower is super big" Ash rubbed his hair.

Then Nye saw Stetson and his family approaching with gifts in their hands for doing a good job from working yesterday, they had smiles on their faces knowing they will come back someday after their journey is over.

"These gifts are for you because your the best trainers we ever met in our whole lives, take care of your travels and don't forget to come back and have a great feast" Stetson said.

Cheyenne smiled "Just remember to write us if your coming here again, we'll make a delicious cake for all of your friends who will keep supporting us, good luck and be safe on your greatest adventures in this big wide world!" she said excitedly.

Dakota gave them all hugs when they all walked onto the path waving goodbye knowing that friends will always come back until the very end.

"Be extra careful on your journeys children!" Dakota yelled waving at them.

"Yeah we'll do more farm work by the time you come back Ash, see you later!" Wyatt said.

Ash and his fellow friends were on the road enjoying themselves until Sarah spotted her wrist watch got some strange messages two days ago even Ash got some too when they started answering it.

Turns out it was another anonymous caller which no one knows who it is, but then they receive a new message on their holographic wrist watches realizing its Malva reporting her news from Lumiose city announcing her speech.

"Good day everyone my name is Malva reporting live at the news station in Lumiose city, on our top story for today is all about technology, it has been around for many ages many scientists are creating new ways for our world to be changed, however we have a special person who will be talking to us, here is Edwin Alva Sr." she said showing him sitting in his chair.

"Thank you Malva, for many decades technology has becoming a bigger change since the ultimate weapon crisis from 3,000 years ago, our industries has making brand new devices to catch Pokemon without failing and creating types of medicines instead of those lousy potions whenever your team faints, its much more better than Cyrus Borg's annoying inventions, Malva back to you please" he said.

She chuckled "Thanks for your speech though, that's all for it folks we'll be in touch again" she said signing off believing that technology will change our world one day.

Hearing all that made Drew crossed his arms of what he said about Cyrus Borg "How could he say that Cyrus Borg is not a great genius on creating new technology of the future why would he ever say that to anyone in the world?" he complained.

Nye shrugged "Maybe he's using political power for justice to change the world, I used to hear one of these things back home in Japan when I was little, but sometimes it can be difficult for someone who wants to rule their own land" he said.

"Squawk, squawk, squawk!" a large flock of Fearow's made loud sounds flying into a formation in the sky getting some information on the Pokedex from Ash and Sarah registering it making themselves proud.

"Hey look!" Ash pointed at the sign.

The guys were no longer route 12 anymore when they came across two different paths, one leads to Coumarine town where all boats sail, valuable items in shops, a monorail train, hotels, and a lighthouse.

Second of all was a mysterious route leads to an unknown destination way similar from going into Auklet town where it was pretty dangerous for meeting bad people.

"Okay guys were on route 13 which leads to Coumarine town and theres a unknown path which leads to a place where no one has ever been, looks like were gonna go our separate ways then" Sarah said.

"Good idea because I really need to meet up with Lucy and Travis there probably studying on ocean life where all ancient Pokemon went extinct from long ago, after that i'll catch more new Pokemon for my team, anyways see you next time" he walked away.

After seeing him walking away Ash had something on his mind about battling Sarah again but she wanted to save their battle another time thinking that they should go into the unknown path where no one has ever been before.

"Looks like its time to go into the mysterious path, Nye are you gonna come with us?" Sarah asked in concern.

He shook his head "I would love to come but i'm heading off to Coumarine town my mom's friend is waiting for me because I need more fighting and Psychic types in my team roaster" he said.

"Well good luck with that, give us a call whenever you want to travel with us again, but keep your eyes out for Team Flare or some other bad guys who really don't like us that much, don't forget to buy some gifts for me and Ash too" Sarah said.

Nye smiled "Sure thing i'll keep those promises to myself, get more stronger until your journey is complete everyone's counting on you just like your parents who will be more proud of your great progress in Kalos" he said.

He gave Sarah a nice hug waving goodbye realizing that friendships will always last forever, right now it was time for Ash to figure out why this path should be more safer to go in.

"Okay sis let's be a little cautious, we don't know if this path leads to a town filled with bad people just like in Auklet town, so i'm not gonna runaway anymore" he said.

"How wonderful let's go in right now, maybe there's a gym so we can earn our fourth badge, were going in together brother lets do this" she said walking beside him.

Ash put his brave face on 'Time to get the show on the road' he thought.

 **Phew this book is now done, January is done I will return in February working on Chapter 35, but that will wait in like two weeks bye!**

 **Catch you guys later :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Mongolian Village**

 **Happy February everyone, just letting you know that I will keep writing my stories for a long time after I complete it, can't wait for spring to come.**

 **P.S. I'm adding a new character name Rose Marie Tico from Star wars the last jedi the movie this person will rock out!**

Ash and Sarah had entered the unknown route where it was quiet, then all of sudden it got cloudier again knowing it might rain again today or not.

"Hey sis we should try to be careful of walking into this route, believe me who even knows that some people won't be very nice to us if we talk to them" he said.

"I agree, let's try our best if not we'll use our words to confront them, it'll be easier because our Pokemon had gotten stronger for the past few days, our family is counting on us" Sarah said.

The two trainers started walking down until they saw a large stone plaque with words on it, what appears to be very important because the plaque had people on it with words that were in a english way.

"Check this out a stone plaque, it looks very old because my only guess is that someone had left it here for many travelers who wanna learn more on knowledge in the world" Sarah starred at the plaque.

Ash sighed in grief. "Go ahead and read it i'll listen instead of goofing off" he said.

She punched him slightly in his shoulder when she started reading the ancient stone plaque hearing his brother moan a little.

 _"_ _To all of those seekers who walk upon this world without_

 _turning back, a road where all trainers who will find their way into the_

 _future, a great ultimate potential will unlock a special true bond_

 _with their Pokemon, this path could lead anyone into a bright_

 _future, remember this those who have chosen a path they_

 _shall never turn back"_

When Sarah was done reading the stone plaque she looked up at the sky knowing her journey will continue on forever because her mother promised that Pokemon journeys can bring a bright future ahead.

"Let's not waste our time by standing around Ash our next destination awaits for us" Sarah started walking ahead of him until he walked beside her.

Then all of sudden the two approached to a gate with two guards holding long Bo staffs wearing Japanese military clothes with long black beards reaching down to their chins.

"Jeongji sangtae neoui ileum!" One guard said in Korean pointing his spear at Sarah.

"Naui ileum ida Sarah, I ida naui donglyo Ash iss-eossda ani chim-ibya iss-eossda Pokemon gangsa, modeum ui uli aleu ili for our fourth gym baeji" Sarah said in Korean and in english.

The second guard lowered his partner's spear saying "Were very sorry we didn't mean of using our weapons on Pokemon trainers please forgive us, if you want to go inside of our village we have to check you in case you don't have any weapons in your clothes or bags" he said.

One guard checked out Ash's clothes feeling uncomfortable but he was okay including his bag was okay too, then the second guard used his security wand on Sarah and for that she was also fine.

"Your clear to enter our village, we'll give you a tour but try your best to be careful cause our master doesn't appreciate visitors who enter here at all" he said.

The two guards lead Ash and Sarah to their place called Mongolian village, it was very huge with houses that are from china, two giant bonsai trees, a large waterfall in a pond, orange lanterns lighting up, and the last one of all is a shinto building which means theres a gym in there.

"Wow this village makes my heart fill up with excitement, so tell me does this village allows any people level up their Pokemon or get into shape by getting stronger every day?" he asked the guards.

Both of them shook their heads, "Not everyday only our master can train anyone who's weaker, stronger, or unstoppable ideals, however were gonna go back patrolling the gate, please enjoy our greatest village" the second guard said.

When they went back patrolling the gate, Ash and Sarah started wondering the village waving at many people who were very nice, one man came up giving them two mini statues for a grand special token.

"Thank you sir we'll take care of these statues" Ash said.

The two kept walking until they heard a loud shout from a house nearby hearing two people arguing each other, its a good thing that no one should not interrupt them at all.

"For the last time my daughter, you cannot travel around this region its far to dangerous for someone else like Pokemon trainers should not abandoned their families!" the father shouted out loud.

"But father I trained so hard for the past two years and I can't give up my dreams of finishing my journey until every person collects all gym badges wether you like it or not!" she yelled at him.

The person who was a girl stormed out of the house seemed to be in a angry mood when she muttered to herself walking into Ash and Sarah.

"Oh my gosh i'm so sorry I didn't mean to walk into you by accident, my father was yelling at me because I was on my journey for so long he refused to let me go back again" she said.

The girl was about seventeen years old, she wore a blue tank top with a jean jacket or it, red jeans, Korean boots, long black hair reaches to her shoulders, pink lipstick, and tan skin.

"Thats okay do you wanna chat with us we'll talk in private together is that ok?" Ash asked.

She nodded picking a perfect place near the waterfall sitting on soft logs which were carved by people who wanna sit down and listen to soothing music.

"My name is Rose Marie Tico, i've been on my journey for two years battling six gym leaders trying to complete my Pokedex but my father had decided for me to give up my journey because he thinks the outside world is beyond dangerous but I will never let him do that" she said.

Sarah spotted some villagers avoiding a house where Rose's dad lives which she had no idea why they are doing that, maybe its because he's rude or being selfish as a parent.

"Why is everyone in your village avoiding your father though did he do something really wrong to you or has he been like this way forever?" Sarah said.

Rose sighed "Well yes, he has been this way ever since my mother passed away when I was ten years old, she died of a rare disease causing my father to lose hope in this village, he ended up facing many people during his battles, after I turned fifteen years old two years ago I set off my journey for a while until my dad brought me home to keep me safe" Rose lowered her head down.

Ash stood up making a fist not knowing her father shouldn't treat their own child forcing them to stop going on their journey in Kalos, he realizes that parents should protect their kids not hurt their dreams on catching wild Pokemon.

"Your father shouldn't treat you like that, maybe we'll have a gym battle with him then he'll understand his feelings toward you, but our team is way stronger than him" he said.

Rose stood up with a worry look on her face. "My father is really tough in this village, he won't change his mind because he's more stronger than me I tried my best on battling him but I failed recently, sometimes I think his heart is in a bad place right now, but its time for me to confront him once more" she said.

Soon afterwards all of the people in Mongolian village started marching down to Rose's dad's place making loud sounds until a battle has started forcing everyone to use their Pokemon at brute force.

"Sounds like your people need help were not gonna let your father make his own decisions on keeping you in this village forever, let's go!" Sarah said running into the crowd.

'This doesn't look good we better do something about this' Ash thought heading with her.

Suddenly the crowd started moving backward slowly hearing their beloved Pokemon moan in pain by Rose's dad's Pokemon, her father has two deputy guards wearing blue and red armor holding two swords.

Ash, Sarah and Rose went inside the crowd seeing two Pokemon returning in their Poke-balls knowing that person is Rose's dad, he was in his fifty's, wearing green armor, a Fu Manchu mustache, brown samurai sandals, and most of all a gold symbol was wrapped around his neck.

"This village is a haven, for people who dare challenge the great almighty warrior, away for all outsiders like pitiful trainers like you!" he yelled crossing his arms.

"Father please why can't you understand? these people can't suffer enough anymore your acting like a bully of this village, these two trainers are here to battle you, its time to wake up and face the reality!" Rose yelled at him.

"Why should I? your still my daughter of this village and there's no way for anyone who will challenge me into battle, besides I make the rules around here for myself" he said

Two guards marched forward pointing swords at the trainers telling them to back off but they refused when they started to hit them hardly letting all the villagers use Bug type Pokemon to tie them up.

Rose's dad got even more angrier "How dare you hurt my soldiers pathetic trainers, this entire world will suffer my true consequences if it means I have to battle you until your Pokemon will be set free from total slavery!" he yelled raising his sword.

Ash and Sarah got into their fighting poses but they didn't have weapons thinking its time for a Pokemon battle with this selfish person who has no rights of being a bad father.

"Guys before you battle him I must say something first that you need to be careful" Rose said as she wanted some privacy when she started talking in whispers.

"My father's Pokemon are beyond stronger, he has Sawk and Throh with him, be careful cause I tried my best to battle him but I failed, be very cautious on using your strong hitters it'll knock them out pretty good" she said.

The two of them nodded started walking up to him staring at his stubborn eyes like looking into a monster's face on halloween night, Sarah brought her hand out to him.

"Let's make a deal, if we win you can let your daughter go on her journey with us and apologize everyone in this village, but if we lose Rose can stay here forever letting you do your bitty for the rest of her life" she said.

He smiled "Deal, but remember this i'm the village leader I never lost any battles in my life, but i'll give you two my badges in the end, now let the battle begin" he said.

"You got it!" Ash and Sarah said.

 **This doesn't look good I just hope that our heroes will win in the next chapter, you'll figure it out soon enough, February is now ending tomorrow.**

 **I'll be back in March, A Wrinkle in time the movie is coming out i'm going to watch it on the 10th soon, good luck with all of your work.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: A battle of honor**

 **Spring is finally here, now that i'm back I will keep posting my stories forever, by the way i've been watching School of rock the Tv series.**

 **Good luck reading my book everyone!**

"Let this battle begin!" Rose's father said.

Ash and Sarah stepped into the ring seeing two fighting types coming out of their Poke-balls seeing Sawk and Throh, those two are very strong at level 55 with strong moves.

"Hey sis let's use our flying types that'll buy us some time so we can use our mega evolution for later, its for Rose's sake of this village" he smiled.

"Good idea it'll buy us some time so we can use our team to hit some critical hits on those two fighting types" she said.

"Come on out Talonflame!" Ash yelled.

"Let's go Pidgeot!" Sarah yelled.

The battle has already begun, Rose's father was seemed happy that he wants to win so he can let his daughter stay in this village forever, but Rose refused because she will travel around this entire world of Pokemon.

"I may be strong but my Pokemon will knock you out so easily, and theres nothing else for anyone who will stand against me!" he said crossing his arms.

"Go Talonflame use Flame charge!" Ash said.

"Pidgeot use Wing attack!" Sarah said.

Talonflame used a powerful move on Throh causing a little damage when Pidgeot used his attack on Sawk losing a little Hp only a half of bit.

"Throh use your Close combat on Talonflame and Sawk use Seismic toss at maximum power!" he yelled commanding his team to do it.

Close combat made a direct hit on Talonflame's body but Throh was burned pretty bad, even Pidgeot was almost done until Sarah wasn't gonna give up on his partner.

"Talonflame use Acrobatics at full power!" Ash said.

"Im not gonna give up, Pidgeot use Sand attack on both of them!" Sarah said.

After using Sand attack at full power the two fighting types couldn't see anything letting Pidgeot use Roost to recover at her normal state, its a good thing that Sarah learned a new move for Pidegot or other wise she'll be in trouble.

"Using sand attack on my team won't be that easy because I trained these Pokemon to fight while being blind over the years" he said.

"We'll show you who's more tougher cause we battle trainers every day" Sarah said.

"Go Pigeot use Air slash!" Sarah said.

"Talonflame use Brave bird!" Ash said.

Both of them unleashed their attacks but suddenly Sawk and Throh used Thunder punch and Brick break causing all of them to suffer critical hits when they were almost done.

"Talonflame get some rest" Ash called back his friend.

"Time for you to rest up Pidgeot!" Sarah returning her friend back into her Poke-ball.

After returning their team Ash something caught in his mind thinking he should use Pawniard in the next battle and then Sarah could bring out her Eelektrik so that way it'll be easier to lower Sawk and Throh's defense.

He whispered into her ear thinking that's a good idea because in the next ring they will use their mega evolution later on in the next battle.

"You trainers better be ready because my daughter will never leave this village ever again, I heard some rumors when trainers lose their dreams get crushed" he said.

"Okay Eelektrik come on out!" Sarah said.

"Your up next Pawniard!" Ash said.

Two Pokemon were brought out getting ready for another fight, even though Eelektrik can use Thunder-wave on Sawk and Pawniard can also use Iron defense to increase its power.

"Go Eelektrik use Thunder-wave on Sawk!" Sarah said.

"Pawniard use Iron defense!" Ash said.

Pawniard used his move increasing his power so he wouldn't get knocked out, then Eelektrik paralyzed Sawk with a powerful Thunder-wave unable to move.

"Go Throh use Brick break on Pawniard and Sawk use Low sweep on Eelektrik!" he said.

Brick break hit Pawniard lowering its defense feeling weak, then Low sweep did so much damage on Eelektrik pretty bad causing to lower its Hp.

The two trainers recalled their Pokemon back hearing Rose's father laughing. "Had enough yet trainers your little battle with me is almost closer to an end soon you'll be out of here and my daughter will stay with me forever" he said.

"No, were never gonna give up because our parents made us a promise we'll work hard together and catch lots of Pokemon and help people who are in great danger" Ash said.

"That's right we'll keep on fighting until the very end, there's no way were not giving up now!" Sarah said.

Rose's father made a angry look on his face not realizing he will not be defeated. 'How pathetic can those two be, they will loose and my daughter will live here forever' he thought.

Ash and Sarah brought Gengar and Gardevoir into the ring preparing for their final battle seeing Throh got rid of his burns off of his body increasing his strength.

"Go Throh use Ice-punch and Sawk use Karate chop!" He commanded his team.

Throh used his Ice-punch on Gengar did a little damage but Gardevoir only suffered a little bit of damage on her body but she was still in tact.

"Hey Rose's father looks like its time to show you our true secret power" Sarah looked at him.

He laughed saying "Oh yeah like that? running away or just giving up because you won't get your fourth gym badge from me how lame is that for some puny trainers in Kalos" he said.

Both Ash and Sarah raised their fists unleashing their mega evolution power making Rose's father move backwards not believing he's seeing a strong power he never seen before in his entire life.

"What is that your using!?" He yelled.

"This is mega evolution!" both of them said.

Gardevoir and Gengar had transformed into their mega forms that made Rose feel excited cheering on for Ash and Sarah wanting to win so she can go on her journey again in Kalos where its very beautiful.

Rose's father started to feel angry on the inside when he made some fists thinking he won't loose something he loved along time ago knowing his wife will be in his heart forever.

"Mega evolution won't be easy because I will destroy you once and for all!" he yelled.

"Sawk use Karate Chop and Throh use Ice punch at full throttle" he said.

Both of fighting types tried their best unleashing their attacks on the mega evolved Pokemon but they were to fast to be hit, now that's what we call true friendship of love.

"Okay Gardevoir use Moon-blast!" Ash said.

"Go Gengar use Thunderbolt at maximum power!" Sarah said.

Moon-blast finally hit Sawk causing him to faint and Thunderbolt finally knocked out Throh in a single attack now that's what mega evolution is all about until the battle was over seeing their team going back into their normal forms.

Rose's father fell on the ground seeing two of his men helping his aid. "How.. could I lose... to some pathetic... children in Kalos?!" he yelled angrily.

"Sir let us fight these children we shall protect this village at all costs" one guard said wearing red armor.

"Guess i'm ready for round two with my strong team" the second guard said wearing blue armor.

Two of the guards were ready for another round until Rose stepped into the middle of the ring calling of the fight cause she wanted everyone to stop fighting for Mongolian village forever.

"STOP IT PLEASE!" she yelled.

Everyone started backing off. "Please I can make own decision on wether I can go on my journey in Kalos or stay here with my father forever" she said.

"Yes... then now is the time, stay here in this village, with everyone that loves you, or go on your journey in Kalos in a dangerous big world full of bad obstacles that will hurt you badly" Her father said.

Sarah stood beside of Rose. Yes, I know the world can be very dangerous for trainers that can travel on their own, but think of all the places, people, Pokemon, friends, cities, and towns, and let's not forget about facing bad guys were trying to defeat" she said placing her hand on her shoulder.

Her father stood up crossing his arms. "Knowing that decision is final my daughter" he said.

Rose closed her eyes thinking what she wanted to do, stay here in the village or go back on her journey to a dangerous world where everyone is ready for battle, she opened her eyes smiling.

"I'm going back on my journey father" she stood beside the two trainers.

"Very well then, your decision is made up... don't bother coming back until everything is settle down... but even though your still my daughter I will always love you no matter what" he said.

"Before we leave this village, what about our badges and prize money, aren't you gonna do that because your the gym leader of this village?" Ash asked when Rose's father gave both of them gym badges and their prize money.

"Now leave this village immediately or I will call out my other men to dispose of you strong holder trainers of Kalos, be careful of my daughter she's the only one I trust" he said turning back.

"Father... thank you... i'll try my best to become stronger, if our mother was still here she'll be proud of us... no matter what dad I will always love you so thank you" she said.

Ash, Sarah, and Rose started to leave the village when everyone waved goodbye to them, back at the house Rose's father watched them leave until one guard said something to him.

"Sir she will understand the truth about traveling in Kalos, i'm pretty sure she's ready" he said.

He closed his eyes sitting down drinking his tea. "She will understand someday, that battle was great to me I really think she has a future" he continued drinking his tea.

The three trainers were back on route 13 once again seeing the sun shine brightly in the sky seeing a lot of Staravia's flying in the sky making chirping sounds, the wind was blowing trees in a nicely way, and Rose was finally happy of going back on her journey once again.

"Guys thank you so much for beating my father, now that he understands me I will continue on my journey once again, the next town were going to is Coumarine city, i've heard there's a bunch of rare valuables that came from different regions" She said.

Ash laughed when he rubbed his hair. "Sweet, rare valuable items from different regions I shall buy some with all my prize money, anyway our friends are waiting for us there, we shouldn't waist any time now, lets get a move on" he said.

"Good idea but this time i'll lead" Sarah flicked his forehead.

Rose giggled walking beside her when Ash rubbed his forehead not knowing his sister has strong nails for a tough girl that she took karate along time ago.

"Man and I always thought my dad told me that girls are way tougher than boys, but i'll try my best to be more sufficient on making new friends everyday long" he said.

"Come on Ash lets go, we don't have all day" Sarah said.

Ash tagged along behind them heading towards their next destination in Coumarine city.

 **Hello guys I'm done, and the Kids choice awards are on tonight I hope you guys are watching it and who's gonna win, but i'll return in April.**

 **Ash's team, Greninja level 37, Talonflame level 37, Pawniard level 37, Gardevoir level 37, Charizard level 38, Lucario level 37.**

 **Sarah's team, Delphox level 37, Pidegot level 38, Aromatisse level 38, Swampert level 39, Eelektrik level 37, Gengar level 38.**

 **Well guys have a wonderful night, those are Ash and Sarah's team levels, i'll be back in April stay tune if you all can love you very much guys.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Coumarine's stolen items**

 **April is finally here, almost time to wear shorts for 2018 my favorite year, i've been drawing some cartoons for a while now :)**

 **Just letting everyone know please put reviews in my book I only got three thank you guys for understanding me.**

Ash was far behind catching up with Sarah and Rose, he was lagging because he was looking at his new gym badge making him feel distracted when his sister told him to hurry up.

"Come on Ash hurry up or we'll leave you behind" Sarah smiled at him catching his breath.

"I'm coming sis, but i'll walk behind you instead of getting in your space because that's how girls like to talk in private about secret stuff" he said.

Sarah was thrilled to see Coumarine city, a place filled with hotels, one food restaurant, boats, lighthouses, flea markets, a commuter rail, ship docks, and a Pokemon center.

Then all of sudden Rose spread out her arms feeling happy for staying inside in Mongolian village for two years, even now she she's free seeing all the trees being blown by the wind, the sun shining brightly, beautiful flowers rising, and even a lovely scenery.

"Hey guys once we set foot into Coumarine city can we stop by and look for some delicious giant pretzels that comes with cheese I think i'm getting really hungry" he rubbed his tummy.

"Sigh" "We'll probably have some once we get there, and you also have snacks inside of your backpack that'll hold you off for a little bit, i'm completely full of energy more than you" Sarah smiled with her eyes closed.

"Does your brother always eats whenever he's hungry on his travels in Kalos, he's really a total klutz because of those chips he's shoving in his mouth" Rose looked away.

Sarah chuckled softly messing her hair up, "He normally does, one time when we were at our grandparents house for thanksgiving dinner Ash stuffed mashed potatoes in his face and I laughed at him while my dad was recording it" she laughed softly.

"Hey guys look!" Ash pointed at their destination.

The gang had finally reached to Coumarine city where its very beautiful as ever, and also there is a sign about this city has a natural history been going throughout the years.

Before the kids entered the city their holographic wrist phones started ringing till they answered it knowing its Lucy smiling happily. "Oh my gosh, hi guys your here at last, meet me at the hotel entrance, there's something you should all know about this place, it'll blow your minds!" she said signing off.

"Okay guys let's go" Ash said stepping into the most beautiful city in Kalos, lots of people were waving at the trainers who are welcomed from walking so long on the fourrage road, then a man approached to them giving the kids fresh waters.

"These fresh waters are very helpful for you and your Pokemon please enjoy them" he left.

Sarah took out her map looking for a library in Coumarine city, its a few blocks away from here to the commuter rail station, she decided to lead while Ash was gonna walk with Rose.

'Boy this is the first time I ever seen this beautiful place on earth, those items look very valuable from different regions around the world its so awesome to be here' Rose thought.

"Wow take a look at this awesome sea items sis!" Ash laid his eyes on some items that were from the bottomless sea's in the world.

She grabbed his collar dragging him away wanting to buy those items, Rose agreed with Sarah about Ash feeling all excited to be here in Coumarine city.

Soon the gang had finally made it to the library where Lucy was standing outside waiting for them, she also hugged Sarah for making a new friend twirling around in circles.

"Okay guys now that your here, we need to talk inside with Drew, Travis, Nye, but Emma and Kitty aren't here right now because they have to study psychics on Psychic types, let's go in" Lucy said.

They went inside the library seeing two stairs that lead to upstairs and downstairs, Lucy lead the trainers upstairs where everyone was waiting in rows of seats with books on the tables that have some do with legendary Pokemon.

"Thank goodness your here for our meeting on some legendary Pokemon, even I know our parents know that they met two legendaries many years ago and for that we shall talk about Yveltal the destruction bird Pokemon" Travis said.

"Let me pass these books to you guys" Drew said.

Sarah sat with Nye and Ash went to sit with Travis, Rose was smiling sitting with Lucy, and Drew sat at the end of the table opening his book when Travis started reading.

 _"_ _Long ago in the distant past when the Kalos region was first discovered a large cocoon was sprouting out of the ground, inside of it was a Pokemon surrounded in darkness name Yveltal, it was incredibly dangerous with destructive powers that can turn anything into stone"_

"Wow I never knew that this Pokemon was very dangerous, did any of you guys ever read about a legendary Pokemon name Xerneas the eternal life giver before?" Travis asked.

Nye raised his hand nodding.

"Yes, my mother told me about it when I was little, It is said that Xerneas is the eternal life giver, legends claim that it slept for thousands of years as a tree before it can be awake again, along time ago there was a prince who fell in love with a beautiful princess sharing their love together" Nye said until Lucy interrupted his sentence.

"Aww, so romantic what happened next!?" Lucy asked with her hands on her cheeks.

"After those two got married, a terrible war started in Kalos forcing the princess to go into the battlefield to stop the war... but after that the prince found a beam of light seeing his true love has died forcing the prince to burst into tears, until then Xerneas came by wanting the prince to bring his true beloved wife back to life and then she was brought back to life by

Xerenas's wish" Nye said.

Sarah stood up holding a book about Reshiram and Zekrom in the Unova region. "I used to study on these Pokemon when I was little, it is said that Zekrom is capable to build an ideal world if those who are worthy enough as true hero of heart" she said.

Ash crossed his arms saying. "And what about for Reshiram sis?" he asked.

She giggled flicking his forehead saying. "Reshiram can scorch the world with fire, long ago many people had thought that this legendary can build the world if those who are worthy enough to seek the truth of its true power" Sarah said.

Drew had enough of reading on legendary Pokemon, he put the books back on each shelf with Travis helping him do that, soon everything was all done when they push their chairs in.

"By the way guys do you wanna have lunch because i'm starving already" Drew could hear his stomach growling thinking about food.

Ash placed his hands on his stomach too. "Yeah we could all chow on some big pretzels with cheese cause its really my favorite food in the whole wide world" he drooled.

"There is a food court outside we should all-" before Rose could say something a loud sound came from the port causing a major panic.

"Come on guys let's try to investigate that sound!" Nye said as everyone headed outside as the people were running away trying to look for some help.

"Help our stuff is being stolen!" the woman said.

"Those thugs are dangerous stay from them!" the man said.

The trainers had finally reached to the port where all stores are outside, they were shocked seeing eight bad guys putting rich valuable items in bags, turns out to be Team Plasma and Team Rocket stealing important items.

"Get everything we want, master Clouse will take over this world!" one bad guy said.

"Hold it right there!" someone said.

They turned around seeing Pokemon trainers believing its those two trainers who fought them in different places in Kalos, they made angry expressions on their faces.

"Well well well looks like we got some trainers who want to fight, we'll use our power to free all Pokemon in this world until lord Clouse will turn this region into his castle" the Plasma grunt said.

"Enough talk guys let's show these trainers a sweet revenge on how everyone treated us along time ago, master Clouse will be pleased about us!" the team rocket grunt said.

Suddenly the battle has started seeing Team rocket sent out their Pokemon and Team plasma also sent out their team as well, it was Scolipede, Heatmor, Liepard, Tropius, Rhyhorn, Golbat, Magmar, and Galvantula.

Sarah brought her Swampert into the battlefield, and Rose sent out her favorite starter partner name Chesnaught a grass type, Ash brought his Charizard out, Nye brought out his new fighting type friend Medicham and Travis, Drew, and Lucy also brought their friends.

"Sludge bomb!"

"Fury swipes!"

"Flame wheel!"

"Horn attack!"

"Shadow ball!"

"Flame wheel!"

"Electro ball!" all of the grunts yelled commanding their Pokemon.

Suddenly all of their moves were intercepted by a powerful Fire-blast by Charizard's power, then Chesnaught used Frenzy plant on them and used Hammer arm on Rhyhorn.

"Swampert use Muddy water!" Sarah said.

Muddy water did the trick by knocking out four Pokemon, while the others were still in battle, however for Nye he used Medicham to use a new move Psycho cut on Tropius and fainted.

Lucy used her favorite partner Furfrou using his move on the two enemies knocking them out badly and received some prize money.

"No our plans have been foiled, we'll never take over this world letting all Pokemon to be set free by some arrogant trainers!" the plasma grunt said.

"Master Clouse will take over this world!" the rocket grunt 2 said.

"Our organization was ruined back in the Unova region once but we'll never give up ever again!" the plasma grunt 2 said.

Ash was confused saying. "Who is this "Master Clouse" exactly and why are you serving for a leader like him?" he asked.

The Plasma grunt 3 smiled saying. "He's our new greatest master since Lysandre was thrown in prison for using the ultimate weapon many years ago, but you'll meet him someday when he's ready to fight some puny trainers" he said.

"Its time to fall back let's go!" the rocket grunt 3 said using smoke bombs to clear the area, until then they were gone, the guys returned their Pokemon back into their Poke-balls for a rest.

Ash walked up to the sales people lowering his head down. "I'm sorry that they took all of your precious items that you all love so much, can you ever forgive us?" he asked.

The saleswoman smiled. "We'll forgive you because we got some spare items in the back, but thank you for defeating those nasty thugs for us" she said.

"Don't mention it kid that's what true strength is in this world, keep this courage within all of your hearts and determination, and also they stole one of my golden statue that was brought from the Kanto region" he said.

"No worries sir we'll find it soon enough that's a promise" Nye said A loud grumble came from Ash's stomach thinking about having lunch, he asked his sister agreeing with that idea because they need to eat because they need fuel to be energized.

"Okay guys we'll have lunch first and after that we'll try to look for those crooks who stole that man's golden statue, I totally could eat those delicious pretzels right about now" Sarah said.

"Then let's have some lunch with my new friends!" Rose said.

 **Just can't wait to wear shorts again everyone, and I also watched the series finale of School of rock the Tv series it was so rocking!**

 **Well just to be sure i'll be back in two weeks making Chapter 38, bye bye guys.**


End file.
